Teen Titan Season 6
by Killowat
Summary: The battle for the universe has begun...
1. Introduction

**Teen Titans: Season 6**

Written By Killowat

Well I decided to make a series/season of 13 chapters that fits into the Teen Titan story line. All the chapters don't lead to the next one like season five, they are more like the episodes in season three how its one episode and a different one after that and a 2 part season finale. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapters!

---

**Chapter 1: Home Sick**

Starfire takes a trip back to Tamaran and finds a shocking surprise once she arrives!

**Chapter 2: Heart Of Evil**

Kardiak is using "heart waves" to enter the minds of children and cause nightmares when they sleep. In order to defeat him, Raven must fight her nightmares and get to the "heart" of the problem.

**Chapter 3: Everyone Has Issues**

Atlas invites the Teen Titans to a virtual reality battle, and this is an offer Cyborg can not refuse.

_Originally titled: "Rematch"_

**Chapter 4: Marionette**

Since the Puppet King's first plan had no success, he's been waiting to try out his new operation: Turn all the citizen's in the city into puppets!

**Chapter 5: Shine On**

A new threat is terrorizing the city and it's up to Raven to transform this problem into a solution.

**Chapter 6: The Lillum**

Mammoth and Jinx begin to rob various stores in the city, but where's Gizmo, Private HIVE, and See-more?

_Originally titled: "Jinxed x5"_

**Chapter 7: Extra Terrestrial**

Two unidentified flying objects enter Earth's atmosphere and there destination: Titan Tower.

**Chapter 8: Overloaded**

Overload is back again! And this time he means business! He's now stronger than ever with new powers and features along with older ones. Can the Titans really hope to beat a living electrical current?

**Chapter 9: Water Logged**

The Teen Titans must go out and team up with a certain ally to defeat an enemy outside of the city. While gone, they leave Beast Boy and Aqualad to lead Titans East in an undersea battle against the Trident empire.

**Chapter 10: Back From the Future**

When Cyborg gets sucked into a time portal after fighting Warp, he is thrown back to his 'second' home: Stone City. Krall has been using Warp and the Witch as means of traveling through time, gathering villains to challenge Sarasim's army. With Cyborg's help, can Stone City be saved from the villain onslaught?

**Chapter 11: Here Kitty, Kitty**

Killer Moth has returned, looking for Silkie, who know posses superhuman powers. Kitten is sent to lead on an army of giant moths with 2 missions in mind: 1. Capture Silkie for Daddy, and 2. Get revenge on Robbie-Poo!

**Chapter 12: Battle For The Universe**

Blackfire and her galactic army have invaded Tamaran for the final fight. The Titans arrive to bring the Tamaraneans to safety and keep their order. It's Tamaran's final hour in a cataclysmic fight with Starfire's wicked sister.

**Chapter 13: Battle For The Universe, Pt. II**

Without Starfire's universal knowledge, the Titans feel like fish out of water in a space scened battle against the Blackfire empire. While Blackfire's plans begin to unravel, it may be the darkest day on Earth.


	2. Chapter 1: Home Sick

**Chapter 1: Home Sick**

The T-Ship is going through space and Starfire is the only one inside. The main screen glowed and Robin's appearance came on it.

Robin began to talk in a concerned voice, "Starfire, are you sure you want to go on this trip. I know you're upset but you should have at least has someone go with you. Traveling by yourself in space isn't safe."

"I am fine Robin. I have been longing a break. I will not bring you along like last year just because I feel home sick. If there is trouble, you will need all the help you can get, so I didn't take anyone," Starfire said calmly.

After that short conversation, Starfire turned off the monitor and the ship continued its path through space.

Later on, a blast goes past the T-ship just missing impact. Starfire looked behind and saw two large, silver space ships looking like a cross between a bat and a sting ray. They began to shoot more and Starfire steered the ship in different directions to dodge the blasts. Starfire was approaching a meteor field, and it was the only way to lose them so she entered. She zigged and zagged to evade the meteors. She came close to a meteor and abruptly zoomed upward, making sure not to touch the meteor. Because of this, the two ships crashed into the meteor because their reaction timing was slow.

After leaving the meteor field Starfire pondered why Locrix ships would have been in the Tamaranian Galaxy. She questioned this until she had finally arrived at Tamaran.

It was no longer peaceful and beautiful as she last saw it. Buildings were destroyed, the once beautiful pinkish, purplish sky was now ruby red, and most of all the Tamaranian Castle had a large flag at the top of the largest tower. The flag had a symbol on it: The Gordanian symbol!

Starfire walked through the doors and was not greeted by the happy, smiling face of her Knorfka, Galfore. Just last year, she appointed him as the Ruler of Tamaran because she had turn down the offer. She passed many rooms, such as the kitchen and the ball room, all of which were destroyed and seemed that many things had been taken out of the rooms. She walked into the throne room and found Gordanians transporting items from the castle to their ship. There he was, Galfore, tied to his chair with his crown off and a cloth around his mouth so he could not speak. Starfire flew to him and untied the cloth and waited for an explanation for what happened, but he only stared at her wide-eyed. No, he was not staring at her, but behind her which stood none other than Blackfire!

"Hello sister. Long time, no see," Blackfire said in her usual triumphant voice.

Just like Tamaran, Blackfire did not look like the same as the last time they were together. She dressed like a Gordanian, in black and yellow, and on her head sat the large, yellow Gordanian crown with a beautiful green jewel in the middle.

Starfire readied her starbolts and asked in an enraged voice, "Why have you done this to Galfore and why are you dressed in that ridiculous outfit?"

Blackfire replied by saying, "Well, after you banished me from Tamaran, things got extremely boring, so since I could not hurt you by controlling your friends and family, I decided to hurt you by controlling your enemies. I went to Citadel and took over the Gordanian's precious planet and look at me now, their queen! Anyway I was feeling a little homesick, so I decided to come back and take some valuables and bring them back to Citadel with me. Of course I asked Galfore politely but, when he refused, I had no other choice but to take them by force."

Starfire became even more angry at this and attacked Blackfire by charging at her. Still on the ground, Black fire readied her red starbolts.

"Oh, you will pay for that sister," Blackfire said while hurling a dozen starbolts directly at Starfire.

Starfire quickly dodged and began to fly sideways while dodging and throwing starbolts. Blackfire was hit in the chest by one starbolt, and the Gordanians finally decided to help out their queen, so they drew there blaster guns and began to try and shoot down Starfire. Starfire tried to fight back by throwing millions of starbolts in an angry rush, but it was no use. One hit her in the leg and a second in the arm. She slowy dropped from the sky. Once on the ground, two Gordanians came up to her and seized her by the arms. Another two grabbed Galfore.

"Take these last two away and out of my sight," commanded Blackfire. At this, the four Gordanians took Starfire and Galfore to the prison tubes room.

Starfire noticed all the other Tamaranians where locked up in their prison tubes. She saw for the first time that all the tubes were taken up and none of them were filled with strange creatures the Tamarian hunters had captured in the wild. The room was just filled with Tamarans. They opened the clear blue door and pushed Starfire and Galfore in a tube that was occupied by only one person, Ph'yzzon. He was the man who had presented Glgrdsklechhh, the** disgusting green alien whom Starfire was supposed to wed. He had long thick red hair and he wore all purple, just like all Tamaranians did.**

As soon as the guards left them alone in the cell, Galfore told Starfire, "I grabbed your old warrior armor before the Gordanians tied my up. Before all the army men and women were imprisoned, the Battle Commander, Ph'yzzon, and I devised a plan to chase the Gordanians and your sister away and regain our valuables, but we need your help. Will you put on your battle armor just once more, in order to save Tamaran?"

Starfire was skeptical at first, but then she realized that this time she must save her home again, and she would not be tricked by her Knorfka. She humbly agreed and put on her battle armor. It was so beautiful with lovely colors and jewels, that it was hard to recognize it as armor. It was similar to her regular clothing, but more glamorous. She had a sword in a sheath on her left side.

Once she had gotten used to the suit, Galfore said, "There are only two keys that open all the tube's doors. The first was compensated by Blackfire, because she knew I would have one. The second was made just recently so she would never know that the second key was given to Ph'yzzon! He will open all the tubes and he will come back into this one. All the army men's and women's tubes will be open and they will remain inside with the door shut, so it looks like they are still locked. The regular citizens will be locked up until the battle for their own safety. Ph'yzzon will return here and predend out tube is locked as well and once Blackfire and her Gordanian pets come in, we will ambush them!"

Ph'yzzon did everything exactly by plan and once Blackfire came in accompanied by Gordanians and said, "Well now it is time to let you birds out of your cages. Actually it would be much better for the galaxy if I was to leave you here, so good-bye and have fun in your prison tubes."

At the end of Blackfire's statement, just as planned, the Tameraneans attacked. Lead by Galfore, Ph'yzzon, and Starfire, starbolts were fired everywhere. People drew weapons and Gordanians used much of their alien technology based weopans. There were blaster guns, electric surge staffs, and a bunch of different weird weopans. Some of the male army members of Tamaran drew swords and some even drew blaster guns as well. The ones who have been knocked out had their weapons taken by their teammates or their enemies. So, before long Tamaranians were wielding Gordanian weapons, and Gordanians were wielding Tamaranian weapons. Blackfire was trying to lead the Gordanians and throw starbolts at the same time, which didn't work out to well.

Once Galfor and Ph'yzzon went to fight the army leaders of the Gordanians, it was Starfire's job to defeat the queen. She charged Blackfire, who dodged by flying downwards in a sideway movement.

"You will not be victorious," Starfire shouted angrily as she sent eye beams down at Blackfire

Blackfire dodged them, she was out of breath, she had been hit by starbolts already and she did not know how much more she could take. She dropped to the ground and stole a Gordanian's electric-surge staff. She aimed it at Starfire and an electrical current zapped at her. She fell to the ground and came back up.

"It seems I bwill/b be the one who is victorious, sister," Blackfire said triumphantly.

"No you will not," Starfire said while unsheathing her sword.

Then the swordfight began. They clashed and Blackfire sometimes send electrical currents at her, but Starfire would deflect them with her sword. Starfire was very experienced when it came to sword fighting because she used to be a warrior on Tamaran before she came to Earth. Occasionally, starbolts were thrown by each other. After a long time of sword fighting, Starfire and Blackfire were both out of breath. Blackfire had a rips in her armor all over her arms and a large rip on her legs. Starfire had a cut on her cheek and her stomach armor was blown off, so her armor looked even more like her original costume. Blackfire sent three starbolts at Starfire, who not easily, dodged them and threw three of her own. Blackfire, being to weak and worn out, was unable to dodge so she was hit to the ground. Noticing their defeat, the Gordanians fled while bringing their queen with them. They left without all the valuables they were hoping to steal.

The last thing Blackfire said before leaving was, "You know you cannot escape me sister, next time I won't be so nice to give up everything."

After the battle, everyone cheered and Ph'yzzon and Galfore released all the Tamaranian citizens. After was a great party as a celebration of their recent victory. Most of the time they eat the feast that was full of weird foods of which they devoured most barbarically.

After the feast, Starfire was noticed missing from the ball dancing part of the party. Alarmed, Galfore began to search for her. He found her alone on the balcony staring out into space. He sat down next to her.

"I see you have changed out of your battle armor," Galfore asked her.

"It just was not any use wearing it after the battle had already been won. Anyway, I have made a hole in it because I was to slow to block," Starfire said looking upset.

"What troubles you my Bumgorf? You fought valiantly today and you should be celebrating your victory, if it wasn't for you, Blackfire would have never been defeated," Galfore said, "I was actually wondering if you would like to stay on Tamaran and lead the army with Ph'yzzon."

Starfire looked even more upset this time, "You know I cannot stay on this planet anymore. My home is on Earth, my home is with the people who need me, my home is where my friends are. I would love to stay but the people on Earth need me. This was just a small trip back to my old home, but Blackfire has made sure to ruin my time."

Galfore said, "No she hasn't you are the one ruining your time because you are not inside enjoying the fun you longed for when you began to feel home sick. Now are you coming inside with me or will I have to stay inside sulking because I know my Bumgorf is not having fun on her little vacation away from home."

At this little speech, Starfire smiled and followed Galfore inside where everyone was waiting inside for her and cheered once she had entered. After the cheer and the toast to thank Starfire and Ph'yzzon, everyone else went to dancing.

Starfire was sitting and watching everyone dance until Ph'yzzon came up to her and said, "May I have this dance?"

Starfire was puzzled at first at the fact of whether or not she should accept, until he reached out his hand and she took it. They danced until the party ended.

Starfire had saved her planet again and after saying good-bye to all her friends and family she returned back home to the Titans.


	3. Chapter 2: Heart Of Evil

**Chapter 2: Heart Of Evil**

"MUMBO-JUMBO!" the magician shrieked and pointed his wand at Raven while feathers began to sprout from all over her.

"I'm fine, just go stop him," Raven clucked as she noticed the Titans stopped in astonishment and were about to see what they could do to turn her back to normal.

The rest of the team got the signal and began to chase after Mumbo. Beast Boy and Cyborg began to catch up to him, but unfortunately for them, Mumbo saw them coming up and was prepared.

"Alakazam!" Mumbo shouted while pulling off his hat. His hat began to create its own wind current and blew Cyborg and Beast Boy through buildings and out of the fight.

Noticing they were the only ones left to defeat Mumbo, Starfire grabbed Robin's hands and threw him at Mumbo which resulted into a kick in the face for Mumbo.

Mumbo was sent to jail and the Titans retired back to their tower. When Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy arrived, they were not surprised to find Raven, covered in feathers, lying on a bed in the hospital wing. Almost immediately, and without saying a word, Cyborg ran a couple of tests to see how they could cure her.

After Cyborg examined the results over and over again, he asked her, "Are you sure you can't fix this with some of your magic or maybe some sort of cure would be in one of your spellbooks?"

Once she shook her head, Robin asked Cyborg, "Is she gonna be fine, and if so, how long will it take for a cure."

Cyborg looked doubtful when he said, "I don't know man, maybe a couple day, couple weeks, maybe even a couple months. I really don't know."

At the picture of Raven lying in the hospital bead for months, Starfire gasped. Robin and Beast Boy both looked concern and Raven looked a little distressed and a little fine with the idea.

After a couple of seconds, Cyborg broke the silence by telling Raven, "You should rest for a while and stay in the hospital wing. If you need anything just contact us using the communicator. I'll be performing daily tests and diagnosis' on you so be ready every morning. Meanwhile try to calm yourself like you usually do, via meditation. I'll get you healed as fast as I can."

With these words said the Titans left Raven and went to go and eat dinner. They asked her if she wanted anything to eat or something to occupy her, like a book from her room, but she just said no and they were off to eat at "PIZZA".

Raven decided to meditate and she calmed herself down but after a while she was disturbed by the cracking of thunder. It was the beginning of a thunderstorm. She looked over to the clock and saw it was now 8:00 and the Titans have not yet returned. Not only that, but when she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was normal and featherless again!

"How could this be?" Raven asked herself as she looked down at her hands which no longer resembled wings anymore.

She was completely confused, but who cares, she's back to normal right! The main problem was that the Titans were not back yet and it was 8:00 at night and raining. She questioned the fact that maybe they had come back and she had not heard them.

She decided to get off the bed and go to search for them. Once she had reached her first destination, the kitchen/main room, she heard a strange but somehow familiar voice. She pressed her back against the wall so she wouldn't be seen and began to eavesdrop without looking into the room.

"Is it dark, or is it simply misunderstood…like you? True, the spells I've taught you are very powerful. There are those who fear power, so they call it dark. But for people like us such distinctions do not exist. Without these spells, we can never truly be together. Enchanted pages or no, I'm still trapped within this book—and you're still alone. Is that what you want, Raven? To be alone?"

"NOOO!" Raven shrieked at the top of her lungs as she moved to look it the room.

No one was there. Had she imagined it all? She couldn't have, it felt so real. Which would mean only one thing: Malchior was in the tower, alone with Raven!

She was angry, frightened , and upset all at the same time. She had not forgotten her last encounter with Malchior. She had to keep her emotions in check, but she kept hearing his voice inside her head.

He would say, "Come on Raven, your getting closer to the truth," or "Your not far from where I lurk."

Were the voices really inside her head? No, they were coming from inside the tower. They were coming from her room!

His voice was becoming more faint and soon enough they sounded like little noises and it was hard to make out the words. She raced to the other side of the tower and finally reached her room. She opened the door and was acquainted with the same voice and the same emptiness and nothingness of the main room.

Suddenly his voice became clear again and he said, "Sorry. I guess I'm to fast for you. You'll have to think harder if you wish to catch me."

Thoughts were running through her head. She was so confused. None of this made sense. Until one of the problem's solutions popped into her head. She knew where Malchior was.

She reached her hand out under her bead and pulled out the thing she was hoping that she would never again hold. Once held in her hands, the white book fell to the floor and opened. Pages flipped through the book violently and suddenly Malchior appeared out of a black vortex the book had made. He flew out of her room and into the main room. Raven followed the dragon trying to figure out what he was doing. Was he going to leave, just like that?

Once they had reached the room, Malchior stopped and fire erupted from his mouth. Raven barely dodged, a small piece of her cloak had been burned off.

She got her courage back and said triumphantly, "I've done this before and I'll do it again. I don't know how you got out of your cage, but your going back where you came from."

She held the book above her head and said, "Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor!" and Malchior disappeared in the same black vortex he had come out of. But after he was gone the vortex did not disappear, but instead turned from a black to a red color and then to a vortex of fire.

A large creature's shadow was appearing from the vortex. It was none other than the King of Evil, Trigon! Raven's emotions rushed through her. She was frightened, angry, upset, and every other emotion except for happy. And then, all of a sudden lasers erupted from his eyes, aimed at Raven. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms. When she opened them, something strange happened. She was not dead, but she was at home, at Azarath!

Raven looked around and saw nothing but marvelous buildings. She got up and began to walk around. She shouted for help, but no one would respond or come to her. She wandered and wandered until she found a circle of Azarath monks looking at someone or something.

Raven went up close and saw that it was a young woman, around Raven's age and resembling her, who was having a baby. Next to her was a beautiful woman. Raven recognized her as the young Azar the creater of the ring that helped Slade and the Titans protect themselves against Trigon. Once the baby was born the monks began to chant something repeatedly. Aoon enough Raven could understand what they were saying.

They created a prophecy, "The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal."

Raven then knew it was her who was cradled in the young woman's arms. It was Arella who was looking frightened at the monks when they repeated the prophecy. It was then the future was seen and the unfulfilled prophecy was created.

Raven screamed, "NOOO!" and she screamed it because she did not know what to do.

Thoughts were racing faster through her head. She did not know what to do. And then suddenly she was talking with her mother. She had aged more and Azarath was burning and being destroyed it was then, when Raven would leave Azarath forever and go to Earth seeking a good life and trying to forget the prophecy of her birth.

Arella was saying, "Raven. Raven. Raven, wake up."

Suddenly, Raven was in the hospital bed being shook by Cyborg who was saying "Raven. Raven. Raven, wake up."

It was still sunset, she was featherless like before, but she was still very confused.

She began to say, "What happened. Malchior was here. So was Trigon. And then I was in Azarath. And then-"

Cyborg cut her sentence short, "I don't know it must have been a dream. Once we told you we were leaving for pizza, I came back into the room before I left and found the cure. You were fast asleep when I came in though."

Things were beginning to make sense now. She had understood now what everything was about.

Cyborg continued, "Anyway we think we know why you had such terrible dreams. Kardiak is causing trouble again. He's using a new technique called heart waves. They enter the minds of children who have great worries or fears and have horrible nightmares occur when they sleep."

"He's working in one of the old, abandoned warehouses at the dock. We'll track him from there. You comin'?" Cyborg asked.

"Yea, sure," Raven said as she put her hood over her head and followed Cyborg out the door and with the other Titans in the main room. She was feeling a little light-headed, but she ensured herself that it was natural to feel like this after what had just happened. They left in the T-Car and arrived at the warehouse where the tracker located Kardiak.

Once they had arrived they noticed a couple of things. First, they noticed Kardiak, larger than usual, and full of sleeping children. Then, they noticed the huge generator connected to Kardiak, that was known to produce the heart waves.

Once inside, Robin shouted, as usual, "Teen Titans Go!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy must have gotten prepared for this battle because they were, and Starfire and Robin were almost completely in sync with each other. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, and as soon as the beam had past Beast Boy was trailing right behind it for an after attack as a cheetah. Starfire would throw three starbolts, and Robin would throw three explosive disks and they would merge inside the starbolts so they didn't only hit Kardiak but also exploded on impact.

Raven was the only one who didn't participate much in the battle. She stll wasn't feeling good, so when she threw three crates, one missed and only two effected Kardiak.

Raven was willing to try once more, "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

Suddenly Malchior was there, not in dragon form, but in page mummy form, and he was giving a big smirk. Suddenly he comes right up to Raven and before she could act upon it, he attacks her. Everything goes black.

Raven's vision began to become clearer. She was in the hospital wing again, but it was daytime. Raven was once again confused. She began to talk about what happened with Malchior, but Cyborg butt in again.

Cyborg then explained, "Kardiak had found a way to make his heart waves physical and they were shooting out everywhere. And eventually one of them hit you. Malchior was never there, and he was never in the tower."

After that being said, the other Titans left, but Cyborg stayed.

Cyborg told her, "You'll feel better now, you've made a complete recovery. Anyway, your still hung up on the Malchior thing, huh? He's done with, you made a mistake. Don't worry about the past, you should only concentrate on the future, and your future doesn't involve him."

And Cyborg looked at her and smiled and on one of Raven's rarest occasions, she smiled back.


	4. Chapter 3: Everyone Has Issue

**Chapter 3: Everyone Has Issues**

Cyborg's vision was finally returning to him, and a light switch was turned on right above him. It made a loud clicking noise and shone directly on Cyborg and a little could be seen around him. He blinked as he woke. He felt as though he had just woken up from a long, deep sleep. His mechanical eye, almost immediately reached 100 clear, while his right eye came into complete vision and the blurriness was finally lifted.

He sat up and looked around. His teammates were passed out all over the floor in front of him. The floor was made out of cold, hard stone and the walls were black because of the lack of light. Suddenly, the clicking sound returned and all the lights began to turn on one after one until both rows of lights were shining and the whole room could be seen. It was a vast room, almost like a dinner hall. The walls were plain white and the ceiling had steel bars sprouting from every end, making a strong resemblance to a warehouse ceiling.

The other Titans were still passed out over the floor. Raven was lying on her back in an almost perfect sleeping position. Robin was sprawled all over the floor. Starfire was snoring loudly and Beast Boy was drooling.

At the very end of the hall stood a small stage where Cyborg could faintly spy a black figure. He closed his right eye and zoomed in with his left. It was then when he saw who was standing on the stage looking triumphant. He had the same smile as the last time he had encountered him.

"We meet again Cyborg. Atlas has been longing for a rematch," he said with his smirk never leaving his face.

Robin's eyes began to open slightly as he awoke from his slumber. He noticed where he was and bolted upright and had a shocked face and his eyes widened.

"Where are we? How did we get here? I thought I heard Atlas. Is he here? Cause we can take him. Where is he? Cyborg, where's Atlas? Cybor-," Robin was cut off be his awoken teammates all staring at him sleepily, but puzzled.

Robin became quiet at this sight and looked around and saw no Cyborg. Robin got up, and after seeing their leader do it, the rest of the team arose. They began to walk down the hall.

"Robin, where is Cyborg and Atlas? You say you have heard the voice of the Atlas?" Starfire said a little confused.

"Yea, we didn't hear anything. Except for your loud ramblings," Raven said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Don't worry about that. I did hear Atlas, but we have to find Cyborg first," Robin replied without looking back.

They finally came up to the stage at the end of the hall. They climbed up onto it and began to look around for any clues to where Cyborg was.

Robin held up a small computer chip to his face and said, "Cyborg was here. Look around."

But, before they could look around, They looked behind themselves and saw four doors next to each other on the wall.

"Maybe we could look in those rooms. If we do in the one farthest to the right and continue down through all the others, I'm sure we'll find him," Beast Boy suggested.

"We don't have the time. Everyone take there own door. We'll have to split up," Robin told them.

Before they could argue against the plan, Robin already entered the room farthest to the left. Then Raven entered the room on the right side of Robin's door, and Starfire entered the one next to Ravens. And finally Beast Boy entered the one farthest to the right. As soon as they left into the rooms, the doors just disappeared without the Titans noticing, there was no way out!

Meanwhile, Cyborg was all alone in a strange room. It was made entirely of computer machinery. It had a high ceiling and a small floor-area. It was shaped like a cylinder.

"Hey! Atlas! Get your butt back here! Where did you take me? Hello? Atlas?" Cyborg shouted as his voice echoed throughout the tall, but small room.

No one responded. So, Cyborg turned his back and began to search for an exit. He searched and searched until he could not find an opening. It seemed to him that he should just give up until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Alright Atlas. Your gonna show me the way to get outta he-," he said while turning around and realizing that it was not Atlas who had tapped his shoulder.

"Cyborg. Long time no see. I hope you haven't forgotten the last time we met. It's been so long, my friend," Brother Blood said.

The red technology that Professor Chang had implanted him with was glowing more than usual. He also put in some new arms, and yet, they looked like his old mechanical ones.

"Speechless? Yes, I would be too If I were in the situation you are in now," Brother Blood said smiling while he punched Cyborg in the face.

The room Robin had entered seemed very peculiar, and yet, at the same time, very familiar. The walls, floor, and ceiling were black. White lines went all around the room. They did not form diagonally though, they were just straight. At some points, two lines would even intersect or become one.

A rope fell from the ceiling in the middle of the room. And down came Red X.

At this sight, Robin immediately drew out his bo staff. Red X was almost at the ground when he jumped off and the rope withdrew back up to the ceiling. Red X took out his duel X hand blades and blocked Robin's attack with them. They back flipped to opposite sides of the room ready for another attack.

"You've gotten better, Robin," Red X said.

"Yes, I have and you won't get away this time," Robin said as he flew back towards him for another attack.

Just as Robin was about to swing his bo staff downwards towards Red X, he surprised him by throwing exploding disks. Rex X covered his head with his arms as explosions occurred all around him. The place where Red X stood was now covered in smoke.

Once the smoke had cleared, Red X was no longer there.

"Looking for me," he said from behind Robin.

Robin turned and slashed his bo staff, but Red X jumped off of it and kick landed Robin in the face.

The room Raven had entered was not even a room! It was just space filled with red and white stars. There were a few flat stone pieces levitating by themselves scattered across the so-called "room." It looked exactly the same as the inside of Raven's mind.

Raven began to walk forward and out of nowhere a figure immerged straight out of the ground in front of her. It was none other than her own evil side! There stood red-cloaked Raven with her two pairs of eyes staring viciously into Raven's.

"Azarath Metrion Zintho-," Raven said and then was cut off by her evil side uttering the same spell and hurling rocks towards her.

Raven quickly created black shields in front of herself by moving her hands in parallel direction.

"You won't break through again," Raven said while throwing some huge boulders at her evil side.

"Let rage consume you," said the red-cloaked Raven.

Her evil side had gotten the best of her. Evil Raven stopped the boulders, pulled up a tree and hurled them all at Raven using telekinesis.

Raven was thrown aback. She fell onto the floating cliff right under the previous one she was on. Raven got up and began to run. There was a slim chance she would be able to beat herself!

Starfire's room locked remarkably like Tamaran. The skies were pink and purple and the ground was the same color as well. Starfire was puzzled. She began to walk around until she heard someone's voice.

"Hello Sister," Blackfire said while she began to reach the ground behind Starfire.

Without even saying anything, Starfire charged her starbolts and tackled her sister in rage. Blackfire was hit to the ground. Starfire was upright, getting ready for a second attack.

"You'll have to do better than that," Blackfire said while getting up and hurling two starbolts at Starfire, sending her flying to the ground like Blackfire had just did.

Starfire became enraged and charged her hands to be ready for another attack.

Beast Boy's room resembled the underground sewers the most. He walked straight through the muck water until he reached a point where the tunnel divides into two.

"Now which way should I go? Einey, Meaney, Miney-," Beast Boy said but was cut off by a weird and loud growl.

"MO!" said an immense, shadowy creature behind him.

It had grabbed Beast Boy and threw him down one of the sewer passages. Once in the light, Beast Boy could see that it was his own "evil" side, the green Were-Beast he had once become.

The Beast began to thrash and flail his arms all over in an awkward manner. Some of his attempts were successful and when that moment came, he would smack Beast Bot around a bit. Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He transformed into a Rhinoceros and charged straight towards the Were-Beast's chest. He was thrown into the wall directly behind him. At this, the Were-Beast became very mad and began to chase Beast Boy like a giant ape with it's hands acting as extra legs. He was hoping to tackle Beast Boy, but Beast Boy was too fast.

Beast Boy was getting out of breath. He transformed into a cheetah and then a pterodactyl and then into a buffalo until he could no longer run and the Were-Beast came from behind and tackled him, like a football player, into the wall in front of him.

The fight between Cyborg and Brother Blood raged on. Cyborg blasted him with his Sonic Cannon only to find out that Brother Blood had one too. As the red sonic beam was about to hit Cyborg, he moved and shot a blue one in replace that took out a chunk of Brother Blood's shoulder.

"You'll pay for that!" Brother Blood said while his eyes glowed red and he sent red beams from the tips of his fingers.

Cyborg blocked and began to rip apart Brother Blood until, all of a sudden, he just disappeared. He was gone, just like that. A door had appeared behind Cyborg and he began to walk to it.

"This is one of Atlas' games no doubt," Cyborg said to himself while he entered the door.

Disks flew. X's flopped. It was a complete chaos of gadgets as Red X and Robin fought. Bo staff against X blades. Hand-to-hand combat. They fought skillfully as if they knew each other's moves and when they were to make them. They were completely in-sync.

Robin through some freeze disks and before he knew it, Red X's legs and arms were frozen. He was caught off guard!

Robin approached him and said, "So, now we finally get to see who you are."

Robin reached for the mask and slowly pulled it off. Robin was shocked, the face behind the mask had another mask, but it was much smaller, only covering his eyes. He had black spiky hair. He was Robin.

Robin fell to the ground on his knees. This whole thing made him remember the terrible thing he did. He could not stand it anymore. He dropped the Red X mask and it shattered on the ground, and when Robin looked up, Red X was gone.

Raven was running as fast as she could, but her evil side was following her, by hovering over her. She could not concentrate, her powers were useless. That was it. She had to concentrate. Keep her emotions in check. She has to calm down, control her emotions, center herself…

She put her hood over her head and began to close her eyes and meditate…

…

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

…

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

…

Once she opened her eyes, her evil side was nowhere to be seen. She had left. A door appeared on the ground and Raven opened it and entered it.

Starfire threw starbolts at her sister. Blackfire shot eyebeams at her sister. They both aggressively attacked each other, showing no mercy towards each other. Starfire threw Blackfire into the Tamaranean Castle and Blackfire shot eyebeams at Starfire, throwing her to the ground.

They exchanged punches and kicks and after Starfire had thrown Blackfire into the castle multiple times, it finally fell down on top of her.

"Forgive me sister," Starfire said as she went through the door that had just appeared.

Beast Boy ran down through the tunnel being followed by the Were-Beast. He needed to know how to beat him. He was hoping the answer would just fall out of the sky. He looked up… And found his answer!

He immediately transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Were-Beast caught up and they began to stomp all over the place until the ceiling of the sewer collapsed on top of the Were-Beast. Only his head stuck out of the rubble, but it soon disappeared.

"Yes! I won! Go, Beast Boy. Go Beas-," Beast Boy said while doing a little dance.

"Wow. Where's your video camera when you need it?" Raven said.

She was accompanied by the other Titans who seemingly walked through the door that just appeared. Beast Boy was embarrassed, but thankfully, before Raven could mock him more, a voice began to talk as if out of nowhere.

"You may have dealt with my computer simulated counterparts, but the real challenger is just beginning," Atlas said and jumped down the whole in the ceiling Beast Boy made.

Atlas grabbed the Titans and jumped up through the hole. They were in the plain room they began in. The hole magically sealed itself.

Atlas threw the Titans and said, "Now you must now defeat Atlas. As you can see, Atlas did his homework and found out all about your biggest fears and issues. It's too bad you were able to defeat them. But, Atlas won't be as easy."

Atlas' arm transformed into a cannon and began to fire a large red beam. He moved his cannon arm, which moved the beam around.

Robin shouted, "Titans Go!" and the Titans jumped to dodge the beam and began to split up.

"HA!" Starfire shouted as she threw starbolts at Atlas' face, but he merely but his hand in front of it to prevent from getting hit in the head.

Beast Boy transformed into a bear and charged towards one of Atlas' legs.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven said while telekinetically hurling a handful of metal beams from the ceiling at Atlas.

Robin threw many electrical disks at Atlas' torso and Cyborg blasted his Sonic Cannon at him.

Suddenly, Atlas said, "That's enough," and clear, orange circle encasements surrounded all the Titans, "Now there shall be no more interference."

"I have to warn you I have gotten better," Cyborg said in a triumphant voice.

Atlas merely laughed and said, "You just make Atlas laugh. You could never do any damage."

Cyborg readied his cannon and shot a sonic blast and Atlas did the same. They were both trying to over power each other. Atlas' blast was stronger and then Cyborg's was. Atlas' was stronger again and then Cyborg's was again. They were both equal, but Cyborg had a plan. He saw a strong electrical outlet. Cyborg gave in and let the blast hit him. He went flying to the ground in the corner.

"Haha. This is most amusing for Atlas," Atlas said while laughing.

"Oh yeah. Well I learned a new trick since the last time we met. Boo-yah!" Cyborg said.

His back opened up and five long electrical cords plugged into the wall. A huge battery emerged from his back and a vision amplifier placed itself over his mechanical eye. His arms extended into two long power generators. He used this on Slade when he was to take Raven to Trigon.

"Think of this as a compliment. I only did this once before," Cyborg said while his arms charged themselves and blasted straight at Atlas.

After the blast hit, Cyborg's enhancements went back to normal and he fell to the ground, out of breath. His friends were freed and they came over to congradulate him.

"Glorious! You did a great job at the kicking of the Atlas' butt." Starfire said while puching the air and smiling.

"Yeah, you did a great job Cyborg. We won't have to worry about Atlas ever again," Robin said.

"No," Cyborg said in an upset voice, "He w was able to move before the blast hit him. He got away."

His teammates looked disappointed, but Cyborg said, "At least my Turbo armor worked again! I really thought I'd be defeated! It was a 50/50 percent chance that it was to work, and it did!"

Cyborg looked happy, so his teammates smiled back at him even though Atlas had gotten away.


	5. Chapter 4: Marionette

**Chapter 4: Marionette**

Alert! Alert!

Titans tower began to fill with flashes of red light. A loud, rumbling sound was signaled throughout the tower. Immediately, the Titans woke up and got out of their beds. They met in the main room and Raven put her cloak hood over her head.

"Whom is the villain this time and what is he doing this early in the morning?" Starfire asked Robin, as he walked over to the main monitor.

"The Puppet King. He's at the old warehouse where we fought him last. Titans, lets go." Robin demanded while leaving out the door.

Robin was so caught up, Cyborg and Starfire were too tired, and perhaps Raven didn't care, but when they arrived at the warehouse, they noticed that they hadn't woken Beast Boy!

Before they could argue about what they hadn't done, the Puppet King voice goes off in the darkness, "Oh. Long time no see Titans. I have a special surprise for you."

And then, the Titans saw a blinding blue light and it was as all of a sudden their souls and their very beings were being lifted. It was a wonderful feeling as if all your worries and sadness was finally taken away and all was peaceful. This feeling though, only lasted a few minutes. After that, the Titans filled bodiless, as immobile dolls. No they were not dolls, they were puppets."

"Ah, yes. I do believe I like you better like this," the Puppet King said triumphantly.

Two hours later…

"Ahh…" Beast Boy awoke and rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen expecting a large breakfast.

"Hey Star, serve up some of those Glorbs again," Beast Boy said still sleepy and rubbing his eye.

He then noticed that he was talking to no one.

"Star! Robin! Cy! Raven! Anyone?" he called out, but no one answered.

"Hm… They must have gone out without me. Oh well, I'll just have to make my own breakfast. How hard could that be?"

"Now how does this work," Beast Boy said while pushing a square button on the stove. Four giant blue flames erupted from the vents on the stove and Beast Boy immediately pushed the button again, turning is off.

"Maybe I should just use the microwave," Beast Boy went over to the microwave and put a breakfast burrito inside it. He pushed some buttons and the burrito exploded, opening the microwave door, and getting burrito goop all over Beast Boy's face.

"You can never go wrong with good ol' cereal. Hehe," Beast Boy said while sitting down at a table with a box of cereal, milk, a bowl, and a spoon. He opened the cereal box and turned it upside down and began to shake the box. Once nothing came out, he began to shake more violently. Eventually, one grain of cereal fell out of the box and into his bowl.

"Oh, I give up. Cyborg always has to eat all the cereal…" Beast Boy said angrily putting away the bowl, milk, and spoon, "I'll just go out for breakfast."

Beast Boy walked around town until he finally reached his destination: Bakin' Bagels, the city's famous breakfast diner. Once he entered inside, he rang the small hand bell and waited for someone to come out from the back and serve him. After a minute, Beast Boy rang again. After another minute Beast Boy began to ring the bell multiple time. Enraged, and without service, Beast Boy left Bakin' Bagels.

As he walked around the deserted streets, he noticed just that, there were no people walking around the city. Usually, the city streets were crammed with people trying to reach their destinations as quickly as possible. Beast Boy knew something was up. First, no Titans, now, no people!

He began to walk back to Titans tower, until he heard a scream come off in a separate direction. He began to run towards the source of the scream.

"There is no need to squirm. Your soul will be mine in a matter of minutes." The Puppet King said while chasing a civilian with a small, oddly shaped blaster.

Beast Boy transformed into a bear and attacked the Puppet King, but it was too late. The Puppet King pulled the trigger of the blaster and a blue beam shot towards the running man. He transformed into a small, lifeless puppet. After the shot, Beast Boy managed to tackle the Puppet King and knock out the blaster from his hands. He then stomped on it with his enormous paws.

"No matter. Everyone in the city is now a puppet, except for you that is. I guess I will leave you now and create a new blaster and worry about you later. There is nothing you can do now, but wait until your impending doom," the Puppet King said.

Beast Boy attacked again, but this time he was too late. Fog began to emit all around the Puppet King and he disappeared.

It was up to Beast Boy to save his friends and the city. But, he could not do it alone…

Beast Boy ran all the way back to Titans tower and readied the T-ship for launch. He programmed the coordinates and took off. He knew how to work the T-Ship so well because he once helped Cyborg rebuilt it.

Within a couple of minutes, Beast Boy arrived at Steel City. He landed the T-Ship on top of Titans East tower. He entered the tower using the roof's entrance.

Titans East were in there main room arguing over letting Steamroller get away.

"We could have defeated him if someone hadn't shot an arrow in my face," Aqualad was yelling.

"Well, if someone wasn't splashing water all over the place, it wouldn't have gotten into my eyes and make my aim go off!" Speedy yelled, getting aggravated.

"Come, on. We are a team we shouldn't be arguing, but working together," Bumble Bee told her team.

"Usted debe hablar, Señorita Lío," Mas y Menos told Bumble Bee, who was now getting annoyed and verbally exploded on Mas y Menos' mistakes in the battle.

They were arguing so much, they didn't even notice Beast Boy had walked through the door.

"Um… Hi?" Beast Boy said a little confused.

Once they noticed he was there, they stopped arguing and Mas y Menos held hands and rushed over to him, "Hola, el titán verde estúpido," they said.

"Yes, welcome back to Titans East tower, Beast Boy. How may we help you?" Bumble Bee said trying to cover up her embarrassment about the fact she wasn't helping her team very much.

"Beast Boy, good to see you pal," Aqualad said while shaking hands with him after a high-five.

"Well, anyway," Beast Boy said taking in a big breath, "The Puppet King is back and turned all the Titans and everyone in the city into puppets and when I woke up it was too late and he plans to turn me into a puppet next and I still haven't had ANY BREAKFAST!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down. We'll help you. We'll all get into the T-ship and go over to the city and help you defeat the Puppet King and get your friends back," Bumble Bee told him.

"Good, but first. I am very hungry," Beast Boy said, "You got anything to eat?"

After a long, complete breakfast meal, Beast Boy burped and scraped his teeth with a tooth-pick. The table was covered all over by empty plates, some even had scraps of food still on them. Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos were astonished by the enormous stomach of Beast Boy. They were also a little upset at the fact that they have to clean up that big, gruesome mess.

After an hour spent eating and cleaning, Beast Boy and Titans East entered the T-Ship and prepared to take off back to the city.

"All systems go," Beast Boy said and they took off heading for Titans Tower.

Once they had arrived, they went straight to the main room to try and find out exactly where the Puppet King was hiding.

"If I could just find the coordinates of the Titans communicators… Ah-hah! There they are at the old warehouse near the pier. Titans East, Go!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he ran through the door.

Bumble Bee quietly said to herself, "That's suppose to be my line…"

"¿Quién lo hizo el jefe de nosotros? ¿Y dónde está Starfire?" Mas y Menos said with heart-shaped eyes from their mention of Starfire.

Just as planned, Titans East followed Beast Boy to the warehouse. It looked bare and empty. All of a sudden a blinding, blue light shined in the distance.

"Look out!" Speedy yelled, warning his comrades about a beam that struck seconds later.

It was a good thing Speedy warned them, or they would have had the same fate of there fellow Titans.

"Titans East, ATTACK!" Bumble Bee shouted, "And Beast Boy too…"

Bumble Bee withdrew her dual stingers and shrunk until she was normal bee size. Mas y Menos grabbed hands and ran to the source of the beam. Aqualad readied a water ball out of the pipes on the sides of the warehouse. Speedy readied his bow and pulled and arrow back awaiting the Puppet King to show up. Beast Boy transformed into a dog and began to sniff out the scent of the Titans to find them.

All of a sudden, another blast came and Mas y Menos barley dodged it. They had found the Puppet King. Hen they dodged, they lost the grip of their hands and fell to the ground. They ran to each other as fast as they could and grabbed their hands again and ran around him in circles to signal the other Titans to come there.

Bumble Bee flew in that direction shooting stinging blasts at the Puppet King. Speedy stayed where he was, shooting many arrows in the direction Bumble Bee was. Aqualad threw the water ball at the Puppet King. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and went to Mas y Menos, but stopped right next to Bumble Bee. Mas y Menos continued to spin and spin, and once they stopped the Puppet King was gone.

"Where did he get too?" Bumble Bee asked.

"AHHH!" a scream came from the distance where Aqualad and Speedy were. The four Titans hesitated at first, but then followed the screams.

The Puppet King was on the upper level of the ware house, and Speedy and Aqualad were shooting arrows and water balls. Eventually, Aqualad busted open one of the pipes and controlled the water to spill out and hit the Puppet King in a full front attack of water rushing at him. After the rush, the Puppet King was no longer there. They assumed he was hit to the ground, knocked out.

Speedy stopped shooting arrows at this sight and said, "Gloy Hog!"

"Am not!" Aqualad said, "I just wanted this to be over fast." He tried to make himself seem as little cocky as possible.

"Sure…" Speedy said sarcastically.

All of a sudden a voice came from behind them, "Um. Titans…" the Puppet King said.

"Huh?" they said while looking around and saw a blue light flash and all of a sudden they were puppets.

"Speedy! Aqualad!" Bumble Bee shoutedwhile picking up the puppet replicas of her teammates.

"¡Ah no! .. Bien por lo menos nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos por Sr. Macho," Mas y Menos said.

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged the Puppet King.

"Oh yes. The one Titan I didn't get earlier. Since I thought I got all the Titans, I didn't bother to check Titans tower, which I assume you were at?" the Puppet said, dodging the attack.

"Beast Boy. Don't worry, we can handle him. You go look for your friends." Bumble Bee shouted to him while turning back into her original size and handing over the Aqaualad and Speedy puppets to him.

"Sí, no preocupa. Con nuestros poderes combinados, nosotros somos más de suficiente," Mas y Menos said while running and grabbing some crowbars from the side of the warehouse.

"If your sure," Beast Boy said and then ran up the stairs to the next level.

Bumble Bee looked from Beast Boy to the Puppet King, "Let's get this party started," she said while shrinking back to bee form.

"Oh. It has already begun," the Puppet King said with an evil glare.

Once Beast Boy reached the next level, he began to look frantically for his friends. The Puppet King managed to transform the whole city into puppets, where could he be hiding that many puppets?

Beast Boy ran all over the upper level, searching all over for his friends. He finally tripped on something and crashed down to the ground. He looked behind himself and saw none other than the half-machine, android Titan, Cyborg!

"Yo, I'm back to my regular body again," Cyborg said, "And what are you doing on the ground?"

"Hehe. I tripped," Beast Boy said, a little embarrassed.

"On what?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but let's not worry about that, we have to find the other Titans," Beast Boy said while getting up.

"Ok, I'll see if I can trace them," Cyborg said while holding his arm out in front of him. A screen opened and he tracked the other Titans down, "There all over the place. Well the closest one is on the roof. Let's go."

They took a second flight of stairs all the way up to the roof, where lying in the middle was a Raven puppet. It was now early night and there were barely any clouds in the sky.

"Cy, there's Raven," Beast Boy said, running over to the puppet and holding it up, "But she's still a puppet, how do we get her back?"

"I don't know. Try shaking her," Cyborg suggested.

Beast Boy did as he said, but Raven remained a puppet.

"Maybe you have to… Um…," Cyborg thought out loud, "stretch her?"

Beast Boy tried to stretch her, but she wouldn't buge.

"Beast Boy, I really don't know. But, you know about the Frog Prince story, right? Well maybe you have to kiss her to turn her back to normal," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy turned red out of embarrassment and said, No way, dude. There is no way I'm kissing a puppet," Beast Boy now became angry, "I should just give up. We have no way of knowing how to help them."

Beast Boy threw the Raven puppet in anger and it broke.

Cyborg gave Beast Boy and evil, angry look at Beast Boy said, "Uh-oh. My bad. Hehe."

All of a sudden purple smoke erupted around the puppet and then vanished, revealing regular Raven. The puppet was gone. She looked at her hands and her body realizing she was normal again.

"Oh great. I'm back with you guys again…" Raven said sounding as if she didn't care if she was saved or not.

"That must be it! Beak the puppets and save the people!" Cyborg said.

"Yes, and I tripped over the Cyborg puppet and that's why you were there when I looked around because I broke the puppet when I tripped," Beast Boy said.

Cyborg began to track down the remaining two Titans, "The next one is inside on of the walls on the second level."

They ran down the stairs again. They found the wall and Cyborg readied his sonic cannon. He blasted a blue sonic beam at the wall, making a small break in it. Inside they found the Starfire puppet.

"Let me do the honors," Raven said and chucked the puppet against the opposite wall violently.

"Glorious, I am back to normal! My head aches very much, though," Starfire said happily and then a little upset.

"The Robin puppet is in the basement," Cyborg said.

"But Bumble Bee and Mas y Menos are fighting the Puppet king down there. We have to go down fast," Beast Boy said.

And they did go fast. They did not even notice that no one was on the first level. They reached the basement and found the Robin puppet and stepped on him to turn him back to normal.

"Come on, the Puppet King is still on the loose. We need to defeat him," Robin said immeadietly.

"He's upstairs, Bumble Bee and Mas y Menos are upstairs fighting him," Beast Boy explained.

"Titans East are here? And what about Aqualad and Speedy?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Beast Boy drew out the Aqualad and Speedy puppets and broke them in his hands.

Beast Boy dropped the puppet's remains on the ground and Blue and Red smoke erupted and there they were, Speedy and Aqualad.

"AHHHHHH!" Speedy and Aqualad said in unison. They were still reliving the blast.

"Aqualad, Speedy, come on, fast, we have to go and help Bumble Bee and Mas y Menos fight the Puppet King," Beast Boy said as he lead all the Titans upstairs to find a Bumble Bee and Mas y Menos puppets on the floor.

Beast Boy stepped on them and they came back to life.

"We're sorry Beast Boy," Bumble Bee said, "We couldn't stop him."

"Sí. Sinceramente arrepentido," Mas y Menos said.

"It doesn't matter, we have to find him," Robin said.

"Oh. I wouldn't worry about that," the Puppet King said.

"Teen Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

"Titans East Go!" Bumble Bee yelled.

Raven threw crates that were scattered across the warehouse. Cyborg shot sonic blasts from his cannon. Starfire threw multiple star bolts and sometimes used her eye beams.

Aqualad threw some water balls. Speedy shot an assortment of arrows. Mas y Menos grabbed the crowbars again and began to hit him at super fast speeds.

All of the attacks were pointless however, he was immortal… Or almost immortal. Beast Boy transformed into a T-rex and came from behind him and stepped on him, destroying him.

Millions of puppets poured out into a large pile. Cyborg pushed the pile out into a large plain on the side of the warehouse

"I'll take care of this," Robin said while he threw an exploding disk into the pile. A huge explosion occurred while puppet parts flew everywhere and before anyone knew it , the plain was filled with a large amount of people.

The titans went back to Titans tower. They were all in the main room.

"Thanks again guys for coming and helping Beast Boy," Robin said while shaking Bumble Bee's hand.

"No problem. If you ever need us, you know where to find us," Bumble Bee told him.

"Today was actually fun, we never get to see this much action in Steel City. In fact we barely ever defeat an enemy, " Speedy said and was jabbed in the side by Bumble Bee for saying that they are rarely ever successful.

"Starfire, usted mira hoy aún más hermoso," Mas said with heart-shaped eyes.

"Usted lucha maravillosamente," Menos said with heart-shaped eyes.

They began to fight over her and Starfire simply giggled.

"We'd better get going, and next time you need us Beast Boy, remember to eat breakfast. That was all the food we had," Bumble Bee said slightly annoyed.

"Hehe. Sorry about that," Beast Boy said, a little embarresed.


	6. Chapter 5: Shine On

**Chapter 5: Shine On**

"What's the matter with you? We sent your bratty sister in the movies and your still walking around with that frown on your face. You gotta learn to live a little Mammoth," Jinx told her teammate.

"Yeah, slug-cruncher, you gotta lay back a little. Don't worry about the little things. That's what I do and look at me," Gizmo said pointing to himself.

Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx were walking around the mall in the city.

"Would it make you feel better if we rob this bank," Jinx asked, and once Mammoth nodded, they entered the bank.

Once inside, they began to look around as if they were regular customers. They slowly lurked towards the bank vault. Gizmo took out a laptop-like machine and stuck it onto the vault door. He typed a bunch of digits into the small keyboard, and the screen lit up.

It read: _Access Granted … Proceed Now …_

The door clicked and unlocked and the three super-villains entered the vault. Inside the bank vault there were many gold carrot bricks along with piles of cash.

"Where to begin," Jinx asked herself while rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Suddenly the vault door closed and they just noticed that there were two guards near the doorway. They cocked their guns and were ready to shoot. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth raised their hands, making it seem as though they would come quietly, but that was exactly what they weren't going to do.

"Attack Pattern Beta!" Jinx yelled, and Gizmo and Mammoth came in front of her while she did a back handspring.

Wings sprouted from Gizmo's jet pack and he pulled out a controller from his pocket. He pushed buttons on the controller and small beams shot out from two miniscule blasters on the sides of his jet pack. The guards dodged some, but got hit with some.

Jinx began to create hexes and hurled them at the guards. They were only slightly hurt from the blasts since they managed to dodge some like before.

Mammoth came out of nowhere and punched out both of them in an angry, "RAAAWWWRR."

"Are they… Um…" Jinx gulped, "Um… Dead…" Jinx looked horrified.

Mammoth dropped down to feel a pulse, "No, just knocked out."

"Don't cha think you went a little bit far there, Mammoth," Gizmo was so scared he couldn't even call him by an insult.

"Hmph… At least I got my anger out!" Mammoth said with a smile.

At this sight, his teammates smiled back, but Mammoth's smile only lasted a little while because sooner or later a call came saying, "Oh Mammoth…"

The voice sounded like a girl, it was a little high-pitched, and before they knew it, a girl came skateboarding into the bank, looking for her older brother.

"HIDE!" Mammoth told his friends.

She made her way to the back vault and called out Mammoth's name again. Once no one replied back, she screamed, "MAMMOTH! GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WAIT FOR ME WHEN THE MOVIE ENDED!"

She had long crimson blonde hair, and on the side of her head was a slim strand of hairs which were held together by a star shaped barrette. She had a girly, childish face, and she looked as though she was the same age as Mammoth. She wore a black shirt that was just above her stomach. Underneath her black t-shirt she had a long sleeve pink shirt. She had light brown, almost tan, pants and dark brown gloves.

Before he could make his sister any more angry, Mammoth came out of his hiding place, followed by his fellow comrades.

"Mammoth, where have you been? I have been looking all over for you. You were suppose to stay near the exit of the movie theater once the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Movie was over," She said in an annoyed tone, with her hands on her hips.

"Selinda. I didn't mean to…" Mammoth said, but was abruptly interrupted by his sisters voice.

"Baran, Baran, Baran," Selinda said.

Jinx mumbled lowly, "Haha. Baran. I'll get a lot of mileage off of this one."

Mammoth elbowed her in the side and Selinda continued.

"How many times have I told you not to call me by that name. I call you by your super villain name, so use mine, Shimmer," Selinda/Shimmer said and an evil twinkle went off in her evil glare as she used her villain name, Shimmer.

"Ah yes. Lunch is served," Starfire said with a big smile on her face.

She dropped the plate she was holding onto the table, for everyone to look at. It looked positively gruesome.

"Um. What exactly is lunch?" Cyborg asked looking puzzled while his other teammates looked as if they didn't even want to go near the dish.

Starfire simply smiled even wider and said, "Well it's really a mix of things. There's some mustard. Some pickles, bananas, and mint frosting. And then there's some fruit, cereal, toast, candy, celery, steak, nachos, rutabaga, and tofu. Last but not least, my favorite, zorka berries!" Starfire raised he hands in excitement ready to eat the dish, but then she mumbled, "…and some of that stuff Red Star gave us…"

Alert! Alert! Red lights flashed in the main room. A loud, rumbling sound echoed throughout the tower.

"I'm not really in the mood for lunch today anyway," Raven said.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted and the Titans went to the door, departing for their destination: The Bank of Perez.

"Stop right there!" Robin shouted pointing to the girl in the room. The guards were knocked out, but all the money seemed to be in place. There was only a girl and a stick, a rock, a leaf, and a flower lying on the ground next to her.

"What happened? The only thing that's wrong is that the guards are out cold," Beast Boy said.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry," Shimmer said with puppy dog eyes, "I didn't mean to come in. I was playing with my pet rock when he decided to jump into the already opened bank vault. I didn't do anything."

"Then why are the guards knocked out?" Robin asked puzzled, "And what's with the stick, leaf, and flower?"

"I don't know. They were knocked out when I came in. And about the stick, leaf, and flower, me and Rocky were on a scavenger hunt!" Shimmer told them.

Robin sighed and the Titans promptly believed her, so they returned once again to the tower.

"Now who's up for some real lunch?" Cyborg said while putting down a plate of burgers on the table full of starving Titans. He was wearing an apron and a chef's hat

Starfire was eating her own creation, but Robin and Raven began to eat.

"Dude, does 'I'm a vegetarian' mean anything to you?" Beast Boy shouted at his friend.

"BB, just chill. I got your tofu burger right here," Cyborg said while putting down another plate with one burger.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said as he took a bite out of the burger, "Hmph. This doesn't taste like tofu…"

"Because it's not. It's a regular burger that I snatched when you weren't looking and put it on a different plate," Cyborg said between laughs, he was trying not to crack up.

"I'm gonna kill you, man," Beast Boy said while chasing Cyborg around the room.

Ding! Ding!

The sound traveled around the room.

"I believe someone is knock knock knocking on our door," Starfire said, looking puzzled.

"No, Starfire. That would be the doorbell," Raven said.

Beast Boy stopped chasing Cyborg and said, "Dude, I didn't even know we had a doorbell."

The Titans began to follow Robin to the entrance. They were curious to know who could be at the door. Robin approached the door and pushed a button on the wall. The door slid open revealing none other then Shimmer!

"Hey guys, it's Shimmer, long time no see," she said innocently.

"Um… Why are you here?" Raven asked.

"Well after I left the bank, I found out you guys were the Teen Titans, and I was like 'omigod'. I know all about you guys. Your fights with Slade, the betrayal of your friend Terra, your interference with Brother Blood and the HIVE Academy, your second branch: Titans East, Your encounter with Trigon and the end of the world, and your global chase with the Brotherhood of Evil," Shimmer said, a little out of breath.

"That still hasn't answered my question," Raven said.

"Oh yeah, well it's been my dream to join the Teen Titans, so I decided, why not now?" she said.

"Um. Could you excuse us for a sec," Robin said and the Titans huddled over in the corner, away from the door.

"No," Raven whispered immediately.

"Why not? She seems friendly," Starfire said.

"She might end up like another Terra," Raven said, and Beast Boy seemed to wince at the mention of their past friend.

"Or she could be extremely helpful," Robin said.

"Let's see her powers and how she uses them in combat practice. After that, then we can make the decision," Cyborg suggested.

"Agreed," Starfire said.

The Titans broke the huddle and Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy went to Shimmer and explained what she must do in order to become a Titan. Raven stayed back, looking uneasy. Robin was about to meet up with his friends and Shimmer, but he saw how Raven looked, so he went over to her.

"I know you feel uneasy about this, but we should at least give her a chance. I know your still shaken up about the whole Terra thing, but you have to move on, don't live in the past. As long as we're kind and give her a chance, maybe she'll repay the favor," Robin told her and walked away.

Raven mumbled under her breath, "We were kind and we gave Terra a chance too."

Outside…

"Alright. The simulations are ready. Are you ready Shimmer?" Cyborg asked.

"Ready," she said sounding determined.

"Ok. Titans go!" Robin shouted.

The Titans and Shimmer went of to take on the upcoming obstacles. Electrical disks were shot out by small machines that came out of the ground.

"Hah!" Starfire shouted as she threw starbolts at the disks.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled as she conjured up a couple rocks and dropped them on a few disks, crushing them.

Cyborg was lifted by Beast Boy and he shot sonic blasts from his cannon, annihilating some of the disks.

Robin stood back to observe Shimmer in combat.

"Haaa!" she screamed. Her eyes began to glow pink. A sparkling aura surrounded her hands while she brought them up, extending them to point directly at the upcoming disks. Almost immediately the disks turned into stones and dropped on the ground. She pulled her hands back into her chest and turned and pointed them out again at a new fleet on flying disks. She repeated this process until all of the disks had been turned into stone.

"Wow," Cyborg said looking amazed.

"Glorious," Starfire said with a smile and going over to hug Shimmer, "Splendid performance, our new friend."

"Yea. You did very good. Your powers are amazing, don't you think so, Raven?" Robin said.

"Sure. Whatever. Let's see how she does against the giant boulders. This time we will not be joining you," Raven said.

"Do not worry. I am sure you will be fine," Starfire said supportively.

The Teen Titans stepped back and Shimmer was ready. Huge boulders were hurled from a machine on the top of a small cliff. Shimmer's eyes began to glow and her hands were surrounded by the glowing aura once again. She concentrated and transformed the giant boulders into giant teddy bears.

She returned to normal and just as she was turning around to take a bow, the rocks on the ground turned back into disks and were shot at her. She immediately went back into battle mode and tried to stop the upcoming disks, when the teddy bears turned back into boulders and started rolling towards her. She was stuck in the middle of two problems. She began to sweat as she tried to concentrate and stop the boulders and disks from hitting her.

Suddenly, the boulders and disks turned black and were levitated up to the sky, where they hit each other and blew up. Raven was floating mid flight. She had protected Shimmer against her impending doom.

"Thanks a bunch!" Shimmer said, but Raven just descended to the ground, looking unhappy.

"Your good with the team, but why didn't you tell us your powers can wear off?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I thought I had it under control this time," Shimmer said, holding her arm with her other and looking quite sad.

"Well, we've had trouble before concerning concentration and control. I'm not so sure you could join the team right now. If you were to learn to control your powers, you would be able to try for the team again. But I'm sorry Shimmer, you just can't join," Robin said looking almost like he didn't wish to say it.

"Just can't join," Shimmer mimicked, "It's not like it matt's anyway, I'm already on a team. Me and my brother could kick your butts anyway."

"Your Brother?" the Teen Titans asked in unison.

"Yes. My brother and his friends. The ones who robbed the bank yesterday. I quickly turned them into objects to save them from you. Afterwards, I decided to get on the team and be a double agent," Shimmer said with a smirk.

Shimmer's eyes and hands glowed again and she pulled out the rock, stick, and flower from yesterday. She dropped them on the floor and she used her powers to hit them. The stick turned into Gizmo, the rock turned into Mammoth, and the flower turned into Jinx.

"Ta-da. Introducing my brother, Mammoth, and his friends!" Shimmer said.

The Teen Titans gasped and the super-villains held their heads as they spun around, looking dizzy.

"Being in your pocket wasn't fun, but you could have at least moved around a little less," Gizmo said, to dizzy to make a snide remark.

"Ditto," Jinx said.

"Get up you lazy cakesniffers!" Shimmer yelled at them and they immediately got up, ready to fight.

For a minute or two, the two groups of rivals stared at each other in silence, but that was quickly broken once Robin yelled, "Titans go!"

Cyborg readied his cannon and charged straight towards Gizmo. He shot a sonic blast, but Gizmo pushed a button on his controller and wings sprouted from his back pack. He flew up ward and dodged the blast. He charged head-on towards Cyborg but he jumped out of the way and Gizmo got a face-full of dirt.

"Rotten gunk-licker," Gizmo mumbled, his wings were bent and broken.

Starfire and Beast Boy ran towards Jinx, dodging her jinxes, with Beast Boy occasionally transforming into different animals. Starfire threw some starbolts at her and Beast Boy charged her as a rhino. She was taken aback, and when it looked like she was knocked out, she opened her eyes and hurled waves of jinxes at them, knocking them backwards.

"Haha. Suckers," Jinx said.

Robin took out his bo staff and extended it, blocking Mammoth's punches. On one of Mammoth's stronger punches, Robin pushed off his fist using the bo staff, did a backflip, and threw three exploding disks at him. He covered his body and face with his big, muscular arms, but he was still shifted back. Once he opened his eyes, Robin came and kicked him in the face and started to kick and punch until Mammoth was totally beaten up.

"You should know by now, Mammoth, that you can't defeat us," Robin said with a triumphant smirk.

While the other Teen Titans went after Jinx, Raven threw trees at Shimmer who quickly turned them into paper.

"You can't beat me. Everything you throw at me, I can change to stop it from harming me," Shimmer said while grabbing a few pine needles and transforming them into real needles. She threw them at Raven, who redirected them and hit her. Raven charged after her and started to kick her multiple times.

"Ha, you really think your better than me at fighting. I have also inherited my brother's skills," Shimmer said while blocking Raven's last kick. She grabbed her leg and threw her far away.

Raven hit the ground and yelled, "Witch!"

"Look who's calling who a witch," Shimmer said.

Raven's facial expression changed to an enraged frown. She hurled five huge boulders. Shimmer got ready to transform them, but they flew upward before hitting her.

"Ha. You can't even perfect your powers," Shimmer said mockingly.

"Oh really," Raven said as her expression changed to a small smile. Three boulders came back aiming for her front, while the two others came to hit her in the back.

"I know you can't concentrate as well as me, so you would never be able to create this trick, let alone block it," Raven said.

The boulders smashed onto her. She came out completely dizzy and beaten up.

"It's to bad, if you were on the team, I'd be able to help you meditate to have better concentration," Raven said.

"Well, at least we prevented another Terra incident," Robin said.

"Who cares. Bring out the food!" Cyborg said.

"Yes. Thankfully there were enough left-overs from lunch today, so we get to have more for dinner!" Starfire said happily.

Cyborg's stomach grumbled, and he said, "Why? Why me?"

"So, I'm guessing your ok now, Raven," Robin asked her.

"Yea, like you said we can't live in the past. But, I was actually starting to like Shimmer unfortunately…" Raven said with a faint smile.

Robin smiled.

"In order to concentrate your powers, you need to become calm and self-centered," said a low, creepy voice.

The room was dark, only the middle was shone where Shimmer stood.

"Right. Thankfully, I got a lot of information on the Titans while I was with them," Shimmer said.

"Good, good. After this training, you will be able to go back to your little group of friends and you guys will assist me," said the same voice.

"Right," said Shimmer as she began to levitate and close her eyes, "Azarath, Metrion Zinthos…"

She thought to herself, "I will defeat her next time. Now that I know her little trick…"

"Good," said the voice again. A dark figure approached out from the darkness, it was Slade!

"Then things are going smoothly…" he said.


	7. Chapter 6: The Lillum

**Chapter 6: The Lillum**

"There seems to be a child in your care, whom I'd like to see," said a strange person.

The person was completely covered by a long over-coat. Her face was covered by a purple hood. When you tried to look into her face, all you would see is black nothingness.

"Alright, so does this child have a name?" the woman at the desk asked, sounding a little annoyed by this person's cryptic appearance and personality.

The enigmatic woman was inside the lobby of the Kentucky Orphanage. She was speaking to the attendant who worked behind the main desk. She was a short, plump woman. She wore glasses and a long lilac skirt. She wore a pink shirt, and a small, thin purple jacket to match her skirt.

"Yes. She does, indeed," said the mysterious woman, "Clay. Lilith Clay."

"I see, well, come with me," said the attendant, and she got up and began to walk towards a door over on the left.

She opened the door and held it. She made a swift hand gesture to signal that the guest may enter, and she did, followed by the attendant. The door then shut. They began to walk down a hallway full of doors, while talking.

"This occupant, Lilith Clay, she told me someone would be coming for her. Normally, I wouldn't believe her, but after some strange circumstances, it's hard not to," said the attendant.

"Like, what do you mean," said the strange woman, she was much taller than the attendant so she had to look down to talk to her.

"Oh, I don't know. Weird things, like, the other day, she said this boy, Joey's, hamster would die. And, first thing you know, you wake up to a screaming boy complaining that his hamster was not breathing in his cage," the attendant said.

"Oh, so what do you think? Do you think Lilith might have killed the pet?" said the enigmatic lady.

"Oh, god no. Though a little spacey and somewhat weird sometimes, she's really a sweet and pure girl, she just might be a little confused, and is looking for help in all the wrong places. Well, here we are," said the attendant as she searched her pocket for a key.

She finally found the right key and stuck it into the keyhole. She twisted the key and pulled it out, opening the door.

"Lilith, Lilith. You have a visiter," said the attendant.

On a bed on the far side of a completely white room, under a window, was a girl reading a book. She had long, crimson hair sprawled against the blanket. She had a short, tight pink dress with two large lines of black on it. She had long, black boots and black gloves, both tipped by a beautiful orange color. She had gorgeous blue eyes the shone as the sunlight entered the room via the window.

She put down the book and looked towards the door. She looked unimpressed, as she stared at the two strange people standing in her doorway.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone. Well, I'll see you later," said the attendant as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"Oh yes, thank you very much," said the strange woman.

"No problem," the attendant said while exiting the room and returning to her post at the front desk.

The enigmatic lady took off her hood, revealing a bright orange face. She had long red hair. She looked like a teenage alien, tall and slender.

"Hello Starfire from the Teen Titans," said Lilith.

"I see you know my name. Anyway, we are in need of your assistance," Starfire said.

"How do you think Starfire's doing on this mission?" Robin asked his other temates.

The Teen Titans boys were on the beach in front of their tower. Robin and Cyborg were playing volleyball and Beast Boy was tanning. Raven was somewhere in her room, meditating.

"She'll be fine. She's a big girl," Cyborg said nonchalantly.

"Yes. Well, this is a big mission. There's no telling what this Lilith girl is capable of and what side she's really on," Robin said.

"Don't worry so much, Robin. Star can handle her own," Beast Boy said, he had sunglasses on and held a light reflector on his chest, pointed at his face.

"Yea I guess so…" Robin said, but was then hit in the head by the volleyball.

Cyborg and Beast Boy burst into laughter, while Robin lied on the floor, massaging the big bump on his head.

"Whoops. My bad," said Cyborg.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had finally stopped laughing, when a small black dot came headed from the sky down towards the tower, extremely fast. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy cuffed their hands over their heads to block the sunlight and increase their visibility of the object.

"Get out of the way!" Robin screamed, and his teamates and he jumped out of the way.

Starfire landed on the ground carrying Lilith on her back. She let go of Lilith and she went down on the ground, and then joined Starfire by her side.

"Hello my friends. I have been victorious! My mission has been a success!" Starfire exclaimed.

"So, I'm guessing this is Lilith," Beast Boy said. He put his sunglasses above his forehead and was now off the chair. He didn't have the light reflector either.

"Yes. And believe me, it was no easy job getting her here," Starfire said exhaustedly.

"Yea," this time it was Lilith's turn to speak, "First, Starfire decides to make a hole in the wall, but then Marianne, the attendant walks in and tries to stop us from leaving. Starfire was like 'hop on my back' and I was like 'ok', so I jumped on her back. She ran through the hole she made and was out running Marianne.

"But then, the police came. I was trying to run faster than their cars, but it was to no prevail," Starfire said.

"So then I was like 'can't you fly?' And she was like 'oh yeah!' So then, we flew away and came here," finished Lilith, she had a slightly low, yet charming voice.

Starfire and Lilith began to laugh hard as they recalled their weird adventure. They had become fast friends.

"Alright. Anyway, there is a reason we called you here, and we'll discuss these matters inside," Robin told her.

All the Titans and Lilith met in the main room of Titans Tower. They all sat on a circular table next to the kitchen.

"Alright you may know that there is a certain 'monster' attacking the city at night. They are known as the Lillum. We have no idea how to beat them, we can't even seem to find them. We thought you may have some connection to the attacks or had the powers to help stop them," Robin said.

"Well, I really have no idea what these Lillum things are. Their not even spelled like my name, L-I-L-I-T-H, only two L's, not three," Lilith said.

"I see. Well, anyway, getting back on the subject, no one has actually seen the Lillum. They've just been classified as unknown creatures creating mischief and havoc at night-time," Robin said.

"I can't even tell what they are exactly," said Raven.

"Well, we do have some ideas as to what these things are," Beast Boy said, "They could be nocturnal, intergalactic aliens that have made Earth their new home. Or, they could be some people dressed up in creature suits trying to mask their true identity. Or, they could just be kids who enjoy having fun by destroying the city."

"Well, I can tell you put a lot of thought into this," said Raven.

"Anyway, It's almost night, we were wondering if you could help us Lilith. So will you become a Titan for this occasion," Robin said, holding out a communicator.

Lilith stared at the yellow communicator. She stared at the black antenna and the T on the middle of the screen. She thought for one more minute before agreeing to help the Titans.

"Glorious," Starfire said, "We will be having so much amusement together."

"Alright, it's 8:00. Titans move out," Robin said and the Titans split up in groups of two, down separate roads in the city.

Robin and Lilith began to walk down the dimly lit street looking for any signs of mysterious disturbances. The road was blocked by ruble and debris.

"They must have been here. Quickly, we have to get over this pile of debris," said Robin as he ran towards the pile.

"Hold on," Lilith said as she closed her eyes and put her hands on her head.

She telepathically moved the debris from the pile. The road was clear once again. They ran down the rest of the street.

Robin and Lilith stopped to the sound of echoing laughter. They had met a dead end. The laughter continued to get louder.

"Who's there?" Lilith asked loudly, hoping for a response.

The laughter continued until the cackling voice began to speak, "Who am I?" it said mockingly, "Why, I'm the highest leave on top a tree. I am the lowest point in a place filled with chaos."

"What?" Lilith said looking very confused.

"He's speaking in riddles," Robin said.

"Where are you?" Lilith asked, hoping for another response.

The voice spoke again, "Where am I?" it said mockingly again, "Why, I'm in the mind of a madman. I am in the highest point on the sane scale."

"Ugh. I can't take this anymore. Why is he doing this?" Lilith asked Robin.

"He's doing this because he is a master at mind illusions," Robin said, "And in order to defeat him, we have to crack his riddles."

"This should be fun," Lilith said sarcastically.

Beast Boy and Raven walked down this oddly bright street. The street lamps were brighter than usual, giving the street a heavenly appearance.

"This is odd," Raven said.

"Odd indeed," said a voice from behind them.

They were shocked, so they looked behind them and saw Dr. Light and Gizmo.

"Gizmo, where are your loser friends?" Beast Boy asked.

"And, why are you hanging out with this dim-wit?" Raven asked.

"That's none of your business Booger Boy. And I happened to run into Dr. Light on my stroll in the park, so deal with it," Gizmo said as he pushed a button on his controller, making wings pop out from the sides of his backpack.

"Oh, so it's a fight you want, huh? Well, you looking in the right place," Beast Boy said while cracking his knuckles.

Beast Boy turned into an elephant and charged towards Gizmo, who quickly dodged him by flying away. Beat Boy turned into an eagle and soar after him.

"Great. Now I'm stuck with him," Raven said sounding disappointed.

"What's wrong with me? I'm just as strong as that twerp over there," Dr. Light said, annoyed.

"Yes, but your not as smart. Do you remember exactly what I can do to you?" Raven said.

Her cloak got bigger, and pitch black tentacles came swirling out of it. She was now taller than Dr. Light , and the insides of her cloak were completely black. She blinked, and her eyes went into a crimson color.

"Nice try, but Dr. Light has gotten over this fear," he said while beaming light rays from his hands into her cloak.

The light made a holy sound as it penetrated the darkness.

Raven screamed in a low voice, "Nooo!" as her features began to turn back to normal.

Before she knew it, she was on the ground, gasping for breath.

"You!" she yelled as she telepathically threw cars at him.

Gizmo was dodging the constant attempts of Beast Boy trying to bite him. Eventually, Gizmo shot energy blasts at him from the back of his backpack. One of them hit Beast Boy, and he fell on the ground. Gizmo stopped and went down to the fallen Beast Boy.

Gizmo stared down at the eagle Beast Boy, smiling, and said, "Look at that, one energy blast, and Booger-Boy is down for the count."

Gizmo began to laugh, but just then Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and bit off his wings. Beast Boy changed back to normal and held Gizmo up by the back of his shirt.

Beast Boy said, smiling, "It's gonna take a little more to beat me…"

"Rotten gunk-sniffer," Gizmo mumbled under his breath.

Black cars continued to be hurled at Dr. Light, while he kept slicing them in half with his light whip.

"Poor Raven. Losing to the man she thought she never would," Dr. Light said, "Come on, keep this up. I can slice all day long!"

"Grrr," she said as she pulled out the street lamps and hurled them at him.

"You won't win this time Dr. Light," Raven said with a smirk.

"What makes you so sure abo-" Dr. Light said, but couldn't finish his sentence, because he was being electrocuted by the wires from the lamp post. He fell to the ground.

"Ugh. My plans have been fried… again," Dr. Light said.

His suit was all beat up and destroyed.

Starfire and Cyborg walked down a completely black street. There were no lamp posts, or they simply were just not on.

"Where are we? And, why is it so dark?" Starfire asked.

"To be honest, Star, I have no idea," replied Cyborg.

"To be honest, you fell into our trap," replied a voice.

One street lamp went on and shone on Jinx and Mammoth.

"Jinx? Mammoth? What are you guys doing here?" Cyborg asked.

Jinx blushed and said, "Well, we were sick of Gizmo being a glory hog ass the time, so we decided to go out exploring by ourselves."

"Well, you have gone exploring in the wrong place," Starfire said, readying her starbolts.

"Really, cause I don't think so," Mammoth said.

Starfire shot three starbolts at him, knocking him aback. Starfire flew towards Mammoth.

Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, when Jinx threw some jinx waves at him.

"That was for lying to the entire academy," she said as she threw even more.

Mammoth began to throw punches at Starfire, but she dodged them. She threw some more starbolts and she shot some eye lasers occasionally, until Mammoth was completely worn out.

Cyborg jumped and ran to dodge Jinx's jinx waves. He tried to shoot sonic blasts as much as possible. Jinx was hit head on with the blasts.

Jinx threw one more jinx wave before crashing to the ground, passed out from exhaustion.

"Do you have any idea what he was talking about?" Lilith asked Robin as they walked around.

"I think. If I'm not mistaken he gave us the opposite information," Robin said.

"What do you mean?" asked Lilith.

"When he told us who he was, he was telling us where he was. And, when he told us where he was, he told us who he was," Robin said.

Lilith looked confused, but said, "So, who and where is he?"

"I'm not 100 sure where he is, but I think I know who he is," Robin said.

"Sooo, who is he?" Lilith asked again.

"He is Psimon. The criminal, madman mastermind," Robin said.

"Very good my little playmates," Psimon's voice said, "But you have yet to track me down, eh?"

"Actually no. Your hiding at the top floor of Madame Peace and Tranquility's Tea Leave Salon," Robin said, "Your at the highest leave on top a tree, lowest point in a place filled with chaos."

Psimon's voice stopped.

"Come on, inside," Robin told Lilith as they ran into Peace and Tranquility's Tea Leave Salon.

They found the stairs and began to run up them, to the top. They found a door at the top, most likely leading to the roof. They entered.

There he was, Psimon, standing with his back turned looking up at the sky. His eyes were shut. He was old and had pointy ears. He wore black and dark purple clothing and had his arms crossed. His eyes were closed, but his head was titled toward the moonlit sky.

Psimon opened his eyes, but didn't turn around to look at them. Robin and Lilith just stood there.

"Yes, you have come. The leader of the Teen Titans and the orphan with powers that so closely resemble mine," Psimon said, still turned away from them.

"What are you doing?" Robin said.

"What? What's wrong with staring at the moon on a beautiful summer night? Nothing, I tell you. Sometimes I pull pranks on people, like I did to you two, but I don't do it often, or to hurt anyone," Psimon said.

"Then why? You're an evil criminal mastermind? Why are you not creating havoc?" Lilith said.

"Because, I truly am not evil," Psimon said.

"Yea, I'll believe that," Robin said sarcastically.

Robin got out his communicator and called the other Titans.

"You call for backup and yet, there is not battle to be fought," Psimon said.

This time he turned around, he looked sad.

"You are making me angry and annoyed. You will not like me when I am angry," Psimon said.

Psimon put his hands on his head, which encased a brain. He telepathically called out to any villain around and he teleported them beside him. There they were line up: Jinx, Psimon, Dr. Light, Mammoth, and Gizmo. Alone they were pathetic, but together they had a somewhat of a fearsome aura surrounding them.

Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg came through the door when Psimon yelled. His skin color began to turn reddish and he eyes glowed in a yellow color.

"Now I am a true super villain," Psimon said while floating in the middle of the sky.

Psimon psychically restored Gizmo's wings and Dr. Light's suit. He also restored Mammoth's and Jinx's fatigue.

"Titans Go!" Robin said and the Titans and Lilith moved out.

Raven and Lilith psychically threw crowbars and pipes from the roof at the five super villains, but Psimon quickly passed them back, hitting the two super heroines to the ground.

Robin got out his bo staff and extended it. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and Starfire readied her starbolts. Beast Boy transformed into a rhino, and Raven and Lilith got back up to their feet.

"Face it Titans, you cannot defeat us. Jinx, if you will," Psimon said and Jinx threw large jinx waves at the teens.

Robin jumped out of the way and was about to hit Psimon with his bo staff, when he stops Robin telepathically mid-air and throws him back.

"Gizmo, Mammoth, attack! Jinz and Dr. Light stay back and keep firing light and jinx waves," Psimon told his little group.

Gizmo and Mammoth moved out for Starfire and Raven who flew out of the way of the two attacks. Mammoth and Gizmo collided and were easily knocked out.

Dr. Light and Jinx did as ordered and kept attacking Beast Boy and Cyborg from a distance. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon which intercepted the light ray and hit Dr. Light, knocking him off the roof. Beast Boy dodged the jinx blasts and knocked Jinx off the rood to join Dr. Light.

Robin and Lilith charged for Psimon. Robin threw a bunch or electrical disks, but Psimon made a barrier and the disks exploded.

"It is no use, physical attacks cannot harm me," Psimon said.

"Yea, he's right Robin. Stay back," Lilith said as she put her hands on her head and Psimon did the same.

They had a 'psychic battle' trying to defeat one another. It was definitely a flip-flop battle. First Lilith had the lead, hen Psimon, then Lilith again.

Psychic electricity came between the two and soon after, everything blew up in smoke.

The smoke cleared and the Titans could see that both Lilith and Psimon were gone.

They got the police to take Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Dr. Light away to prison, and then they went home, confused, and disappointed.

"So I guess Psimon was creating all the mischief and havoc, and people couldn't see him or know who he was so they created a rumor and classified him as a creature known as a 'Lillum'," Robin said.

"But we still don't know where Lilith and he went to," Beast Boy said.

Starfire didn't talk at all. She missed and lost a valuable new friend. All she could think was what the woman said to her the other day, "She just might be a little confused, and looking for help in all the wrong places."

It just kept repeating itself in her head while the other Titans talked…

"You can be stronger, child. You just need more training and practice. Training and practice only I can give you," said an evil voice.

"Yes, I understand," said Lilith.

"Good, good, things are indeed coming along smoothly. We will make out move in the future. Even though this time is far in the future, it does not mean we cannot prepare early," said Slade.


	8. Chapter 7: Extra Terrestrial

**Chapter 7: Extra Terrestrial**

It was a cold, summer day when the unexpected happened. An unidentified flying object had entered the Earth's atmosphere at around noon.

"They were headed straight for the western coast of the United States," said the news reporter, "To be specific, of the coast of San Francisco, California."

The important thing is, that's the location of the Teen Titans main base and home, Titans Tower…

The ship was made out of a shiny, grey metal that looked to be as close to indestructible as you can get. The people of planet Earth had no idea who or what was inside this vast space craft, or what was in store for planet Earth and/or what news would they bring.

When the ship landed on the roof of Titans Tower, the Teen Titans had no idea that they had arrived, why they had arrived, who they were, how they got there, where they came from, or even what they were.

The ship's door slid open, and a long stairway came down from the doorway and hit the ground, creating a long lift to get off the ship. Two tall, dark figures walked up to the doorway. One of them was familiar to one of the Titans, his name is Ph'yzzon.

Ph'yzzon was dressed in the regular Tamaranean clothing instead of the battle armor. The second man is also familiar to one of the Titans. He had orange skin, like the usual Tamaranean did. He had curly red hair and green eyes. He was very fit, just like the man standing next to him, Ph'yzzon.

They walked off the ship and the stairway retracted back onto the ship, and then the door slid shut. They walked up to the door that led from the roof to the rest of Titans Tower. They entered the main room.

The Titans were sitting around a table, eating lunch when the intruders entered the room. They just stopped and stared. But, Starfire flew out of her chair and in front of their new guests.

"Ah, Ph'yzzon! It's been a decade since we have last met! How are you doing?" Starfire said, and then remembered their last meeting, and gasped, "How is Tamaran doing?"

"Ah-" Ph'yzzon said, but could not finish because Starfire saw the other man standing next to Ph'yzzon.

"Nooba gulshtik Koriand'r sol," said the man.

Ph'yzzon saw that Starfire didn't know who this was, so he said, "Um. Starfire, Hesbad rutha Ryand'r kank!."

Starfire gasped and embraced the other man, "Oh. Sunfire, it's been so long since I've seen you," she said, breaking the hug, "Come. You and Ph'yzzon must make yourselves at home and sit down with us for the meeting."

The Titans and their guests gathered around the couch in front of the television in the main room.

"In order to start the meeting, I believe and introduction will be most predominant," Starfire, "This is Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. He's good at martial arts and has many useful combat gadgets."

Starfire continued, "This is Raven, the magical sorceress. She come from the other dimension know as Azarath. She has various mind based telekinetic powers, but she's not very friendly. It would be wise to stay on her good side. cough…if she has any…cough"

"This is Cyborg, he's half man, half machine. He is very intelligent when it comes to the building of things, he also has a sonic cannon in his arm, which would be best if not pointed at you," continued Starfire.

"And last, but certainly not least, is Beast Boy. He can change into any animal, whether it be alive, extinct, made-up, or foreign. He also tells many jokes, although not all of them make me laugh…" Starfire continued.

"And now, I introduce my other friends for Tamaran. This is Ph'yzzon, he is one of the many the battle commanders of Tamaran. He is a Tamaranean hunk who is good at sports, video games, cooking, academics, writ-" Starfire said.

Robin interrupted, getting a little jealous, "Um, I think that's enough Starfire. Tell us about your other friend here."

"Oh yes, indeed. This is my younger brother, Sunfire," Starfire said.

"Brother? You never told us you had a brother. We thought you only had a sister," said the other Titans in unison.

"Hehe. Well, he was supposed to be on a investigation fleet that went around the entire galaxy, and was not suppose to return until today. I almost forgot," Starfire said.

"Yes, and when I returned home, it was not the type of homecoming I had expected," Sunfire said, "You see, after you had run Blackfire off of Tamaran, there have been lots of weird things happening."

Ph'yzzon continued for him, "Gordanian ships patrolled the skies of Tamaran, but never landed for a fight, which was to be expected most of the time. Locrix's began to land on Tamaran, and we've been having a few attacks from them."

Sunfire said, "The entire galaxy is falling apart, and we think it is all surrounded by our sister, Blackfire. She is creating alliances with many of out galactic enemies. We have created one alliance though, with the people of Vernathia."

Starfire gasped and said, "Val-Yor!"

Ph'yzzon said, "Yes. Val-Yor is the one who excepted the alliance. He is the new Battle Commander of Vernathia, who is also under attack by Citadel and the planet's alliances."

"Well, anyway, Ph'yzzon and I believe a Civil War is about to break out which is the reason of why we've come," Sunfire said.

"If this does occur, we will need your assistance," Ph'yzzon said, "If we call for you, will you fly up to Tamaran and help us?"

"We'd be more than happy to help," Robin said.

"Good, we will star-" Sunfire said, but was cut off from the alert signal in the tower.

Raven flew over to the main computer and began to type and look at the screen.

"Two unidentified flying objects, coming straight towards the tower," Raven said.

"They must have followed us," Ph'yzzon said.

"Titans, to the roof!" Robin yelled.

The Titans, Ph'yzzon, and Sunfire went to the roof to find, just like predicted, two large space ships coming towards them. They were two large, silver space ships looking like a cross between a bat and a sting ray.

"The Locrix," Cyborg said, remembering their past conflict with the alien creatures.

The Locrix ships came closer and closer until they almost hit the Tower. Suddenly, Sunfire and Ph'yzzon jumped on top of the ships and steered them away from the tower and on the ground in front.

Starfire grabbed Cyborg and flew down, and Raven grabbed Robin and flew down. Beasy Boy turned into a bird and flew down.

About three Locrix came out of each ship. The Titans watched for a while, but then the Locrix fired lasers out of their eyes. Starfire, Ph'yzzon, and Sunfire were able to move out of the way, but the rest of the Titans were captured in an energy confiding barrier.

Unable to destroy the barrier, Starfire, Ph'yzzon, and Sunfire began to attack.

"Haaa!" Starfire shot lots of starbolts at the Locrix who were now moving towards them.

Ph'yzzon began to throw his form of energy: Redbolts. They were red, just like in the name, and they were very big and hot!

Because, Tamaranean males cannot shoot eye lasers, they are able to harness their energy to their finger tips, releasing a beam of energy.

Ph'yzzon shot finger beams, creating slices and dents in the Locrix armor. Sunfire threw orange sunbolts at the Locrix, whixh were extremely hotter than redbolts.

"Stop, we mean you no harm!" came a Locrix mechanical voice, "We are here in terms of Blackfire. Which one of you is Starfire?"

Starfire was a bit scared, but said, "I am," and walked up to them.

"Good, so you are ok, and in good health," asked the Locrix.

Starfire was a bit confused, "Um. Yes…"

"Alright, we have a lot more to do, we must leave back for Citadel," said the Locrix, as the other ones boarded the ships.

"Wait, you are staying at the Gordanian fortress of Citadel?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, along with all the other followers of the gracious Blackfire," said the Locrix.

He walked into his ship and both of the ships took off and they were no longer visible. Ph'yzzon and Sunfire used but their redbolts and sunbolts to make white heat, and melt the barrier. All of them went back to the main room of the tower.

"Dude, you never told us that their were more enemies living on the Gordanian planet," Beast Boy said.

"We never got the chance to," said Sunfire, "All of them live on the planet, the Locrix, the Psionian Guardians, the warlords of Okaara, all enemies of Tamaran."

Ph'yzzon said, "All we have is the Vernathians and now the Humans. Also, all the Tamaraneans."

"What about Galfore?" Starfire asked, "And why did the Locrix want to just see how I'm doing?"

"Galfore is fine. He wanted to come, but he had to stay on Tamaran as grand ruler, just incase an attack," Sunfire said, "I have no idea, but somehow, some reason why, Blackfire wants you to be alive and well."

Ph'yzzon looked sad as he said, "I'm upset to say this, but I believe Earth will be under attack or have cruising space ships pass by, because you are now in alliance with us."

"But, do not fear. We will check on you time to time," Sunfire said.

Alert! Alert!

The trouble alert signal ringed again, and just like before, Raven ran over to the monitor to see what the trouble exactly was.

"More space ships landing in the city," she said.

"I told you. Fast, we must move out," Ph'yzzon said.

"We'll take the ship. It will get us there faster," Sunfire suggested.

"Quickly everybody, to the roof," Ph'yzzon said.

The Titans listened and they took off in the space ship, heading for the city. They landed in a street of screaming people.

Three vast purplish ships came down onto the street. Many large, blue people, in war armor, came out of the doorway. They all locked reasonably old, with raggy skin and white hair and beards.

"We come for the co called Teen Titans," said the seemingly leader.

He had a crown like hat, and purple clothing.

Robin was about to walk forward and tell him that they were the Teen Titans, but Ph'yzzon held him back and said, "What if they don't come?"

"Then prepare for the entire planets annihilation," said the leader.

"Who exactly are you?" asked Starfire.

"Foolish Tamaranean, you don't even know who I am? I am Guronddar, lead warlord of Okaara," said Guronddar.

This time, Robin was not held back, "We are the Teen Titans, and we will come with you," he said.

"Good, good. Well, come along then," said Guronddar as his men and he entered the ships, followed by the confused Teen Titans, Sunfire, and Ph'yzzon.

Inside was purple and futuristic, much like the outside. There were lots of experiments going on, along with many Okaarans observing them.

"Here is the experimental lobby, most of our experiments and science and technology involved activities occur," said Guronddar.

"Why aren't any other Okaarans talking?" Robin asked.

"Because I am the only Oraakan who can speak English," Guronddar said.

"Are you here because of Blackfire?" Starfire said while readying her starbolts.

"Calm down young Tamaranean, we are actually here against Blackfire's orders. We are here to warn you. Warn you of the perils that lay ahead for Earth," Guronddar said.

"As you may know, we hate the Gordanians, but Blackfire has gained so much power, we had to join them or end up without a planet," Guronddar said.

"So, your acting as double agents," Robin said.

"Not quite. We are simply giving you the heads up," Guronddar said.

"Blackfire has yet to bring her main plan out in the open, but she plans to create a war, making both Earth and Tamaran under her control, for some strange reason that is not known yet," Guronddar said.

"Blackfire has many forces, and many planets under her control, so she pretty much has the upper hand, but if you, as in Tamaran, Vernathia, and the Teen Titans, train to work harder, you may have a chance of beating her once and for all," Guronddar said.

"Wait, how do you know we have alliances with Vernathia and the Teen Titans," Ph'yzzon said looking a little shocked.

"Blackfire has her sources, and you came to Earth to meet up with the Teen Titans, I'm sure you didn't come for a tea party," Guronddar said sarcastically.

The Teen Titans were quiet, but the silence was broken by Guronddar's voice.

"Well, then. Come along," Guronddar said as he lead them to the next room in the ship.

The next room was vast, yet empty. It looked very well tarnished, with beautiful draperies fit for a king or queen. There were two guards, protecting the doorway. The only thing was a large, long table in the middle of the room, with about ten chairs and a beautiful crimson velvet table covering cloth.

"Now, now. Have a seat," Guronddar said.

The Titans listened, and everyone sat in a chair at the table. Guronddar sat in the only chair at the far end of the table.

"This is simple, we cannot help you on the battlefield, because it is greatly observed by Blackfire," Guronddar said, "But, we can help you outside the battlefield."

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I am going to help you right now, of course," Guronddar said, "I would hate to see Blackfire win."

"I have been watching you Titans for a long time, because you had some connection with Blackfire," Guronddar said, "and, I have prepared certain items that will help you in battle."

"First, Robin," Guronddar said, "Hold out your retractable bo staff."

Robin held out his bo staff as ordered, and Guronddar examined it very closely.

"Yes. Yes, just as I thought," he said to himself, "I will give you a new bo staff, one that is very compact, but it will stretch to any length possible. In fact, if you wanted to, you could reach from here to Tamran, not that you should."

He handed Robin a smaller bo staff from his pocket and returned his old one as well. He also pulled out a big alien boomerang device.

"An indestructible birdarang. It blows up on contact, but always comes back to you," Guronddar said, and Robin looked very pleased with his new gadgets.

Robin smiled, "Thank you!"

"No problem. Now Raven… You were a bit hard. In times of war, it will be very hard to concentrate. So, I give you an ancient Okaaran necklace. It will store energy and concentration, so your powers will be at their fullest," Guronddar said, holding out the necklace he was wearing.

Raven took the necklace and put it around her neck without saying a word.

"Now, Cyborg," Guronddar said, "Here's two expansion plates. They will enlarge your sonic cannon's size along with length. You can take out tons of men with one shot."

Cyborg took the plates and attached them to the top of his forearms.

"Ah yes, Beast Boy," Guronddar said, "Here is a energy saving bracelet. No matter which animal you transform into, or how long you remain that animal, as long as you wear this bracelet, you can remain that animal for as long as you want."

"Cool, dude," Beast Boy said as he put on the bracelet.

"And now, Starfire," Guronddar said, "I give you the tear of X'hal, the battle goddess. It is a stone that will give you unspeakable power in battle, as long as you hold it in your possession. It will enhance strength, speed, stamina, defense, and every other battle attribute."

Starfire gasped, "X'hal's tear! Her power, as mine! Unspeakable! Unbelievable!"

"Alright before we part, I must tell you, only use these items while in the battle with Tamaran," Guronddar said, "also any questions need to be asked, ask them now."

"Do we get anything to help us in battle?" Sunfire asked.

"Yes, if you would like, stay with us, and we will help you train to become stronger, we are expert battlers," Guronddar said.

"Sure, let me just go contact Galfore," Sunfire said as he left the room.

"Um, I have a question Mr. Guronddar," Starfire said, "Before Locrix came to Earth just to see if I was feeling alright, they were sent by Blackfire. What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I think you are the key part in Blackfire's master plan. So, she wants you alive and well… For now at least… Now, Titans you must leave. Farwell, and good luck to what lies ahead!" Guronddar said.

The Teen Titans left and returned back to the Tower. Sunfire returned from the room.

"Galfore's alright. No recent attacks. He's ok with us staying here," Sunfire said.

"Good, good. Now, I must tell you what I did not tell the Titans," Guronddar said," Blackfire plans to rule over Earth, kill everyone, and make it a new Tamaran. She will move all the Tamaraneans to the Earth, and blow up Tamaran with Galfore. She will make New Tamaran her dictatorship. And somehow, through all of this, Starfire is part of this, and her life is definitely at stake!"

Sunfire and Ph'yzzon gasped, and the ship took off.


	9. Chapter 8: Overloaded

**Chapter 8: Overloaded**

"Your not getting through this time Overload," Raven said.

She was flying towards Overload, readying her powers. Her eyes and aura around her hands began to turn into a black color.

They were in the city's power plant. Overload was trying to steal the city's electrical energy to make him stronger.

Raven telekinetically threw crates, pipes, and anything else she could find in the power plant. This was of no use, because Overload is made of electricity.

Raven began to look around for something to throw at Overload that would defeat him. "Ah hah," she had found it.

She telepathically made a small hole in the wall, broke a pipe, and commanded the water to hit Overload straight on.

The water fried him, before the water supply in the building wore out, Overload was reduced to nothing but a disk with a weird, red face on it.

"You're going straight to jail," Raven said as she walked over to the ship and picked it up.

Raven shook the disk a bit, to get the water off, and she went for the door, still holding the disk in front of her face. She began to be trapped in deep thought.

The Titans were going to be away for a bit. When they had told her, just the other day, they had also told her it would be no problem. That, the enemies would not be bothering her much, and if they did, she had more than enough to take them down. She reluctantly agreed to them.

I mean, once in Gotham for a few days, they needed someone to watch over the tower.

But, why couldn't it be Titans East? They did it last time. But, she remembered, crime rates have gone up in Steel City, now that more people know about the Teen Titans latest branch.

She had finally reached the door, and the police had just arrived. She threw the disk into the back of the jail truck, and flew home.

Why was she so tense, it was just one villain, and he was pretty easy to take down. Its not like she has to worry about Trigon, he's dead. Or Slade, he has been missing for a couple of months. Or even Brother Blood, he was in jail in Steel City.

She just has to make dinner and go to bed. After, of course, reading a good book.

She entered the kitchen. She looked in one of the cupboards. It was empty. She looked into the one next to it. It was empty as well. She checked all the cupboards, and all of them were empty. She began to get frustrated.

"Where is all the food?" Raven asked herself, and then remembered the appetite of a fellow Teen Titan, "Oh, I'll make sure I get Beast Boy when he gets back."

She had a smirk on her face, but yet, she was still hungry, "I guess I just won't have dinner today."

She walked out of the room and headed for her room. She walked down the hallway, until the door with the sign saying RAVEN, slid open.

She walked inside, and laid on her bead, legs crossed Indian style. She grabbed a fairly large book from her bedside table, opened it, and began to read. She read for a while, until she was finished, and bored once again.

She looked at her communicator, "Who can I contact?"

She sounded like one of those girls who stay on the phone for hours talking about pointless things like if a boy looked at her today, or how she should do her hair tomorrow.

She couldn't call one of the Titans, they would think she was incapable of holding her own without them, and this would bring them back home. This was the kind of break she needed, all alone, all calm.

She thought for a while, and couldn't believe she was trying to contact these people.

"Hello, Melvin speaking," said a short, cute girl. She had pig tails and a cape and a shirt with the initial "M" in the middle.

"So, Melvin how have you been?" Raven asked, "It's been a while."

"Oh, hi Raven!" Melvin said with a big smile.

"Raven! Raven! Where! Let me talk to her!" said a voice from off the screen.

Melvin turned, scolding at someone at her side, "No you can't right now Timmy."

"Anyway, It's been good. The good people have trained us, now we're the Young Titans! Teether is learning words like 'poopy' and 'imabitechu'. Timmy has also worked on his anger problems."

"I do not have anger problems," Timmy said off screen, about to cry.

"Yes you are," Melvin said looking to the side again.

Looking back, she said, "Sorry Raven. Now's not the time, Timmy and Teether are getting restless, they must be over-tired. Anyway, it was nice hearing from you. This is Melvin, out."

The screen fizzed with static, and Raven turns off her communicator, and it goes back to the "T" screen.

She laid down her head on the bed. She was a bit tired. She shut her eyes, to rest them, and was trapped in deep thought once again.

Thoughts circulated throughout her brain. She couldn't calm down. She was too tense and nervous. Tense about what? Nervous about what? She kept asking herself these questions, unable to answer them.

There was no help for her, even if there was a big attack. Hotspot and Wildebeest were living in Morocco. Kole and Gnarrk were in the Arctic Circle. Titans East was way to busy. Even Fixit wasn't seen around anymore, not that he would be that big of a help.

Was she just scared of being alone at nighttime, or was she feeling separation anxiety. She had been with the Titans for so long, she had concealed her fear, anger, happiness even when she felt these emotions the most. Now she was feeling scared and she would never let the Titans know about it.

She woke up to the alert signal. It sounded throughout the Tower, flashing red light throughout the Titan's home.

She bolted upright abruptly, panting from being shocked by a loud noise, after the entire Tower was calm. She caught her breath and put on her hood. She flew down to the main room.

She dropped onto her feet in front of the main computer. She began to type in digits while a map of the city popped up on the large monitor. A tracker went up and down the streets of the city, unable to find where the trouble was.

Raven thought for a while, but then said, "I got it," and began to type more and more, bringing the on screen tracker to the city's power plant.

"Overload, again," she said to herself.

She turned off the computer and flew out of the Tower, heading for the power plant for her second time that day.

She flew down just in front of the door. She gave a sigh and moved on to open the door, just when all the electricity in the city went out.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good," Raven said, looking shocked.

She opened the door and flew inside. There he was, Overload. He looked quite different. He was a lot bigger now, and the blue electricity that engulfed him, now started surging around him at a much faster rate.

He had drained and absorbed the city's entire electricity supply! On top of his new physical features, he can now shoot electrical blasts, which he shot one at Raven.

She was not expecting this, so she got hit by the powerful blast. She hit her head on the ground, and when she sat upright, she began to massage it, trying to ease the pain.

Electric blasts began to fly almost everywhere. Raven got up and began to dodge all of them. She was hit by on and got hit to the ground, but, almost instantly she got back up and began to run across the wall of the room, dodging blasts.

All she had to do is stall. That's what she continued to think. Stall and wait until the police come, yeah that's it, she reassured herself.

She kept ducking and jumping and slimly getting past all the electric blasts shot. She reached the end of the wall, and flew up. She kicked off the wall and headed towards Overload, dodging the blasts along the way.

She reached Overload and began to fly around him in circles, dodging his extendable arms, trying to slap Raven down to the ground, like a fly.

What was she thinking, if she kept this up, she would be dead before the police would even notice that there is a disturbance in the city. She had to act, and act fast, that is. She had to defeat him.

She thought back to see how they had beaten him before. They had shrunk him using water. That was it!

Raven tried to concentrate, trying to psychically find any form of water in a lake or a pipe. There was nothing. Overload this time must have thought before hand, eliminating all sources of water around the plant. Very smart.

Raven opened her eyes and was smacked by one of Overload's arm. She fell to the ground once again. What was wrong? Overload is such a minor villain, without much powers, but she could still not defeat him.

An idea popped into her head now.

"Oh, Overload," Raven said, calling him with a grin on her face.

Raven's eyes turned red, and her teeth looked more ferocious and fierce. Her cloak began to grow, making her taller. The bottom moved with wind coming from the cloak itself. Black tentacles emerged from the cloak, and grabbed onto Overload.

Overload pushed and tried to run to get away, but it was no use. The tentacles were overpowering him. He fell to the ground trying to get away. The tentacles dragged him on the ground, into Raven's cloak.

Raven simply smiled, and twisted and turned into a big black circle, and then disappeared. The electric plant was quiet again.

Just then, police cars began to pull into the plant's parking lot.

Raven was inside her mind. She had learned to control her powers, making her able to absorb people or things into her mind, along with herself. Overload was not there with her, but he was inside her mind with her.

"Now were did he go off to?" Raven said looking around, "He must have been here. He couldn't have gotten far."

She was normal again, and then began to walk on the rock platform. She felt like she was walking forever and it felt as if she wasn't proceeding any farther, no matter how much she walked.

She had reached the end of the extremely long platform, when a huge crow-like demon flew up onto the platform. Raven moved back a little, out of fright.

It screamed and started to charge towards Raven. She jumped, just before the large bird was about to dig its huge beak into her. She flew over the beast and began to throw rocks telekinetically.

They only made the raven flinch a bit. It charged again, but fell right in front of her. It was knocked out.

Behind the beast was a floating girl, holding a book close to her chest. She resembled Raven in every way, except she had glasses and a yellow cloak, instead of a dark purple one.

"In order to beat a grand raven, you must find it's weak spot and exploit it," said the yellow cloaked Raven.

The Yellow Raven attacked the giant bird in the eyes, making it blind. It stammered around, screeching as it accidentally slip and fell off the platform.

"I'm guessing you're my intelligent emotion," Raven said.

"You are indeed correct," Yellow Raven said, "What are you doing in your own mind?"

"I'm chasing Overload. He's a big electrical current monster. Have you seen him?" Raven asked.

"Yes, in fact, I did," Yellow Raven said, "He went this way. Follow me."

She flew towards the place where Raven had just left. Feeling irritated by this, Raven simply made a fist and continued to follow the Yellow cloaked Raven.

They continued down the small path, until a black portal appeared on the ground, grabbing the Yellow Raven and dragging her into the ground with it. She shrieked with horror as she was pulled into nothingness. The portal once again closed up, just as Raven tried to save her.

"Just great," Raven said as she got up. She had kneeled down to save her, but it was of no use. She continued to walk that way, until she came across a large green swamp. The water bubbled and gurgled as the green goop swirled around and around.

"Easy!" Raven said with a somewhat victorious tone, "All I have to do is fly over this pit." She rose up and began to fly over the swamp. Suddenly, a hand, covered in the goop, reached out from the murky liquid and grabbed her leg. More and more hands appeared holding onto Raven, attempting to pull her down. She fought to stay up, but she could not. She was descending slowly, slowly into the swamp.

Once Raven's feet had been completely covered by the goop, a new Raven emerged, as if out of nowhere. She came flying in and snatched Raven, bringing her to the opposite side of the swamp. Raven finally got a good look at her. She looked exactly like Raven, but this time she was wearing a pumpkin orange cloak.

Once again, the goopy hands emerged and followed the two Ravens, snatching and growling, in hopes to catch them. The Orange Raven noticed this and she immediately began to pick up speed. She used her telekinetic powers to slice through the hands. They let out a high pitched screech as they vaporized.

"Yeah!" the Orange Raven said in triumph, and then of course, burped out loud, and then giggled.

"Oh great, the gross and rude side of me," Raven said sarcastically to herself.

The Orange Raven looked forward once again, only to find more hands in front of them, ready to snatch them. She tried to slow down, and ultimately stop, but it didn't work. The halt was to great, and she fell right into the hands grasps. They were pulled under the muck pretty quickly.

The Orange Raven let out a gigantic wave of telekinetic energy, freeing them, and turning the swamp of goop into a pit of dirt. Once the girls were out in the open once again, they realized they were covered in green goop. Raven shook herself and the goop flew off. The Orange Raven simply giggled and said, "How do I look," and then hiccupped.

Raven hit her forehead, for the anxiety of being around someone like her, gave her a headache. Raven closed her eyes to rest a bit, and to conceal her emotions. When she opened her eyes, she realized the Orange Raven was nowhere to be found.

She got up and walked across the desolate wasteland, which was, only minutes before, a murky swamp swirling with goop. She continued and continued, thinking to herself that she must run into Overload sooner or later. If kept in her mind for awhile, permanent damage may be done.

She reached a high mountain. She sighed and then began to climb, moving her palms up the rocks of the mountainside. She climbed for a while, until she reached the top of a flat plain: a plateau.

On top there was a liquid like phantom, completely black, except for the small red and white blobs shining in it. Like liquid, it moved swiftly, twisting and turning, morphing and transforming. Confused, Raven couldn't keep her eyes on the creature for one second. Suddenly, the creature stopped moving. A long sliver, possibly his arm, stretched and extended towards Raven.

Alarmed, Raven moved back, and dodged the constant swipes of what looked like a liquid hand. All of a sudden, the creature looked to be coughing. Out of the liquid came another Raven, trapped within. She had a purple cloak, not like Raven's, but more of a lilac in color.

"Now that's what I call the 'Belly of the Beast'," the Lilac Raven said, and the creature who had "thrown her up", lunged forward, in hopes of imprisoning her once again.

Lilac Raven winced and hid behind her hands, in any hopes this will stop the beast. Raven used her powers to shield the Lilac Raven, from the ravenous beast.

"I have no time for this," Raven said, and her eyes became black. Her mouth opened and inside resided absolute darkness. She began to hurl magical bullet after bullet, until the monster was finally subdued by her amazing power.

Lilac Raven gave a snickering look at Raven and said, "Thanks for the help… NOT! I could have easily defeated that creature without you." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, giving off a disgruntled appearance.

"Oh yeah," Raven said sarcastically, "Why were you inside it in the first place?"

Lilac Raven became enraged at this comment, turning red in the face and screaming at Raven, "Well, it was all part of my plan! Yeah, that's it…"

Raven simply gave a sigh, realizing it was pointless to argue with her. This got the Lilac Raven even madder, and she began to scream and argue at her even more. While this was going on, of course the creature was regaining form and spawning two other beasts along with it. Finally noticing, the Ravens got ready for another battle.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin-" Raven said, but was cut off by the Lilac Raven appearing in front of her.

"I got it," the Lilac Raven said, and threw magical orbs at the beast. The creature simply grew bigger and stronger.

"Yeah, you really got this," Raven said sarcastically, yet again, "He must have grown an immunity to our powers."

Lilac Raven gave a know-it-all look and said, "Well, duh! I knew that! But, what should we do?" Raven began to think of what to do. She had to meditate, concentrate hard enough. Finally, an idea popped into her head.

Raven became a giant raven, using her powers, and took a tree, and began to slash at the creatures, scattering them. The giant raven let out a yelp, and dark lighting struck down from the sky, onto the creatures. They were disintegrated in no time.

"Hmph. I could've done that!" the Lilac Raven said. The raven disappeared and Raven was back onto the ground, with much power drained.

"I have to find Overload fast," Raven said. Suddenly the creature arose, taking the Lilac Raven under the ground.

"Well, that could be both good and bad," Raven said, "Oh well. I have to find Overload." She began to journey and journey, coming up to a large scaled electrical storm. She began to fly at top speed towards the location, almost sure Overload was the source.

When she got there, Overload was literally in the 'eye of the storm' gaining power from the lighting. He also had the three Ravens floating in circles around his head. Yellow, Orange, and Lilac, swirling around on their backs, with their eyes closed, almost as if asleep.

Raven, amazed by the spectacular light show, barely noticed the girls being absorbed into Overload, making him stronger and bigger. Soon, he was three times the height of Raven, and just as strong. Yellow, orange, and lilac electrical currents flowed around his being.

Finally noticing, Raven jumped back, alarmed. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, three other Ravens come to the rescue, Ravens that Raven, herself, was in acquaintance with. They all donned pink, grey, and dark green cloaks: Happy, Timid, and Brave. They began to line up, sending beams of energy straight at Overload.

"Come on," the Dark Green Raven said, and Raven immediately fell out of her daze, and helped them. She shot her strongest telekinetic beam at Overload, and tried to hold it for as long as she could.

"We need help," said the Grey Raven. And, after that, the Pink Raven whistled, and nothing happened. But, after a minute, more Ravens emerged to help. Brown, Black, and even the Red Raven came and assisted them.

Soon, Overload began to choke on all the power. His body was collapsing. One by one, Yellow, Orange, and Lilac Ravens emerged from him. They assisted, and together they left Overload powerless.

"I'll finish this," said Raven, and she used her powers to open a portal back home. She shoved Overload through, waved good-bye, and entered the portal herself. The portal vanished in a swirl of darkness.

They arrived at the City's Power Plant, where the police were waiting. They took the chip that was once Overload, and locked him in a high security safe, and then threw him in the jail truck. As the police and detectives questioned the man who manages the plant, Raven's communicator signal went on.

"Hey Raven, how are things going," Robin asked as his face came on the monitor, "We heard Overload attacked the city." He was in the shadows of an alleyway in Gotham.

"Oh, it has been taken care of," Raven told him, "How are things going down there?"

"Not so good," Robin told her, "It seems we'll be staying here for a while. But, we do need your help. We'll be sending Beast Boy back, and he should arrive by morning. Once he is safely there, you can leave the tower and come to Gotham to help us."

"Ok, but now, I'm going to bed. I'm overloaded," Raven said, and turned off the communicator.


	10. Chapter 9: Water Logged

**Chapter 9: Water Logged**

"Titans Together!" Beast Boy shouted. He jumped off the small island and into the water. He immediately morphed into a giant whale. A shadow of the T-Sub appeared, at the top of the Tower. It launched up, and came down, revealing it's true colors: blue! Aqualad came running out of Titans East Tower, and jumped into the water, following Beast Boy and the T-E-Sub. Aqualad swam his way into the front, with Beast Boy, guiding the team to their destination: Atlantis.

"So, why are we doing this again," Bumblebee said into her headset speaker. She was in the front of the T-E-Sub, guiding and driving it. Mas Y Menos were in the sides, with Speedy behind them in the back cockpit.

"Because my people are in danger!" Aqualad said defensively, "See, Robin had gotten two distress calls: one from Atlantis and the other from Gotham. The titans went off to Gotham and sent Beast Boy with us to help out with whatever's wrong with Atlantis."

"What is wrong with Atlantis?" Speedy asked, "Oh yeah, it's underwater!" He sounded annoyed by the fact they had to go underwater, where they couldn't breathe, to help a city that never cared about the surface world.

"The titans and I believe some of the Trident clones managed to free themselves, and are wreaking havoc on the city and it's people," Aqualad told him.

They had reached the beautiful city of Atlantis, finally. It seemed to glow with it's own light, from the amazing underwater architecture and the beautiful pearls made to mold the walls of the city. Though the city was underwater, the buildings where evidentially inside, providing enough oxygen for its people to breathe and talk better. However to get from building to building, the underwater civilians have to swim and swim, creating a remarkable way of protection.

"Wow, it's amazing," Bumblebee said.

"It's home," Aqualad said, "At least for now."

"¡Cuán magnífico!" Mas y Menos said in unison.

Speedy shrugged and gave a breath of annoyance.

"Doesn't this city have it's own superhero?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah," Aqualad said, looking upset, "He's missing. That's our real mission."

---

Four shadows walked the streets and alleyways of a desolate, dirty city. They were looking for something. Out of the shadows came Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire.

"Please, who is it that we are so desperately searching for?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Yeah, we've been here for about two days already, and no show of this guy at all," Cyborg said, "Lucky Raven came just today, and B.B. left. They're not as tired." He gave a yawn, signaling he had not slept the night before.

"He is here," Robin said, "I know he is. He just hasn't shown up yet. The signal came from a week ago, maybe he's moving around the city, working on solving the problem."

"What exactly is this problem, Robin?" Raven asked him.

"Joker, one of my old enemies, has been spreading silly gas around the town," Robin said, looking sternly.

"Yes, but what can this 'silly gas' actually do?" Starfire asked.

"It turns the innocent citizens into mindless clown puppets, leaving the Joker to cause havoc and chaos without worrying about his new mind-controlled police men, firemen, and all the other law enforcers of Gotham," Robin informed them all.

Suddenly, something jumped above the Titans, landing on a different building.

"Titans, Go! Get to the top of that rooftop!" Robin said, and then ricocheted off of the sides of the building, jumping himself to the rooftop. Starfire grabbed Cyborg, flying him up to the roof. Her eyes glowed with emerald intensity while Cyborg readied his sonic cannon. Raven levitated, getting ready to use her telekinetic powers at full extent.

They reached the rooftop, in sight of the shadow as it looked back at them. It turned back around, jumping to the next building.

"Titans! Follow him!" Robin shouted as he and Cyborg jumped from building to building, following the shadow. Starfire and Raven flew behind them, ready in case of an ambush.

They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until they were extremely close to him. Robin took out his shotgun bird-a-rang. He aimed and shot the weapon at the shadow. The man looked behind and saw the bird-a-rang come at him, wrapping around his legs, crashing him to the ground. The titans came and circled around him. He still looked like a shadow in the dim moonlight.

He finally spoke, his voice was young, but getting a little raspier, "It's been a long time Robin. I can't believe I fell for the trap I had taught you."

The mystery man got up and dusted off his knees. He looked at them, his face being illuminated in the moonlight. He had a mask, a black one, blending in with the shadows. His eyes were covered by a thin white fabric, making visibility clear from out, but not in. At the top of his mask, he had two small horns, like stunts. Only his mouth shown.

"It's been a while, Bruce," Robin said, smirking.

---

Aqualad and Beast Boy, un-morphed, walk into the grand hall of the Imperial Castle. It was vastly large, and located as the center building of Atlantis. Behind them came Bumblebee and Mas y Menos, gawking at the unbelievable sights. Then came Speedy, still sulking and mumbling under his breath.

Aqualad approached the throne at the end of the room. He silently wept over the missing king, the closest thing to family he had.

"Titans, he's definitely not here," Aqualad said.

"What gave you that idea?" Speedy said. They reluctantly followed, going building to building, asking everyone if they had seen the king. No one had seen him for quite some time. Suddenly a thought sprung into Aqualad's head.

"Come on guys, follow me," Aqualad said. They swam and in Titans East's case, drove until Aqualad had found an underwater cave. Beast Boy, now a whale, helped Aqualad remove some of the boulders. They entered the cave.

"Oh, I remember this place," Beast Boy said, "This is where we locked away all the Trident clones."

"Yeah, but where is Mr. Multiply?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know," Aqualad said. Suddenly a moan echoed from the cave, signaling the team to continue into the cave.

"¡Yay! ¡Apenas como Indiana Jones!" Mas said.

---

"So, the Joker hasn't been seen in the city for weeks," Robin asked Batman.

"Yes, along with all of his brain-washed puppets," Batman replied.

"So, you need out assistance to help seek out and vanquish this 'Jokester'?" Starfire asked.

"Exactly, I had a lead to his whereabouts. You will have to catch up with me," Batman said with a slight smirk.

"No sweat, I did this all the time in the old days," Robin said, jumping after Batman.

"Easy for him to say," Raven said as the rest of the Titans reluctantly followed. Starfire, Rave, and Cyborg had quite some difficulty following Robin, but they managed to arrive in Gotham Square, out of breath.

"Where is the Joker," Cyborg said, readying his sonic cannon.

"Directly under us," Batman said. Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg looked at each other, wondering how they were to get to him.

Robin finally asked the question, "How are we going to get to him?"

"Simple we drill," Batman said. In moments, a power driller came driving down to Gotham Square. It was driven by none else than Batman's sidekick, Batgirl. She resembled the Batman, but she wore a purple costume, with a more 'hipper' looking way to wear the costume.

"Move outta the way, newcomers," Batgirl said, and the Titans and the Batman moved out of the way. She pulled a lever, and the drill came down, swerving through the cement. Once it was a complete hole, Batgirl brought the drill back up, and jumped out of the vehicle. The group of Bats and Titans looked down the hole, leading to a hallway, partly filled with debris.

Batman looked at the pile of dirt and then at Batgirl, who giggled and said, "Sorry, I haven't drilled anything since I was a kid, drilling moats in my sand castles."

Batman said, "It'll do," and he jumped in, followed by Batgirl, and then Robin. The remaining Titans looked at each other, and shrugged, jumping in after Robin and his Batty old companions.

---

Titans East continued to follow down the dark hallway. Water dripped from the cracks of the ceiling, making splattering noises as the droplets crashed to the ground. Aqualad, was guiding the team in front, shining a flashlight on the ground in front of him. Suddenly, Aqualad stopped walking and gasped.

"What's the matter?" Bumblebee asked after she absentmindedly bumped into Aqualad's back. Speedy, Mas Y Menos, Bumblebee, and Beast Boy peered behind Aqualad to see the detour that had cause their traveling group to stop moving.

There, in the stationed on the ground, under the beam emitted from the flashlight was an adult Atlantis citizen. He had short blonde hair, bushy blonde eyebrows to match, and his blue eyes were completely shut. He wore an orange shirt and green pants and gloves. He wore a shiny golden belt and on the back of his lower legs, there were two sticking-out appendages, resembling fins. He looked beat-up, lying almost lifeless on the cold, hard floor.

"Who is this?" Beast Boy asked. Aqualad didn't respond right away. He set down the flashlight beside him, and kneeled down. He held the back of his head in his forearm.

"Mas y Menos," Aqualad said, not answering Beast Boy's question, "Can you run back to the entrance and get the emergency kit out of the T-Sub?"

"Si," they said as they grabbed hands and ran off. They came back, holding out a white kit with a large red addition symbol on the top cover.

"Aquí usted va, Sr. Chico de Pez," Mas Y Menos said, and Aqualad took the kit out of their hands. He looked so serious and stern, that none of his teammates talked for a while. He laid down the kit, after putting the man down, and opened the small box. Inside he drew out a large tourniquet, which he wrapped around the side of the man's chest. He put some ointments and remedies all over his cut face, and put smaller medical bandages around both his wrist and ankle. After this miniscule surgery, Aqualad shut the kit with a click, and stood up, holding the small box by it's handle in his right arm.

"He should be regaining consciousness any minute now," Aqualad said, breaking the silence, "Mas, Menos, if you would." Aqualad held out the kit, and they grabbed it and ran off, back to the T-Sub, and returning within the minute.

"Who is that anyway?" Beast Boy said. He sounded a little annoyed at Aqualad for not answering the question the first time, but decided to ask again.

"Oh, him. I never told you, that's-" Aqualad said, but was trailed off by the man behind him. He moaned as he awoke, as if from a long, deep sleep. He opened his eyes and rubbed them furiously to get a better focus on the teens who had saved him.

"Aqualad?" he said, and jumped up and ran to him, "I haven't seen you in so long. Are you ok? Have you been eating properly? Are those hooligan teen titans treating you right? What about your sidekick, you know he one that smells like fish? Oh, god it's good to see you." He embraced the teen so hard, it almost chocked him.

"Ok, you can let go now," Aqualad said, barely able to speak with his cheek pressed against his chest.

"Oh, sorry," the man said, letting Aqualad go and turning a little red in the face.

"Titans East and Beast Boy, I would like you to meet my former master, Aquaman," Aqualad said, now facing the titans.

"Oh, so that's where he got his name," Bumblebee said.

"No muy original," Mas said.

"¿Qué espera usted?" Menos told him back.

"We haven't much time, the Tridents are planning to take over Atlantis. We have to move out," Aquaman said.

"Dude, Trident**s!** How many managed to escape?" Beast Boy said, now with a small hint of fear in his voice.

"Only three. They have control of the Force Staffs, all three of them. They managed to steal all of them. He Staff of Wisdom, Power, and Courage," Aquaman said.

"What can these 'staffs' actually do?" Speedy said.

"The Staffs have been the royal Atlantis family heirlooms for generations, and the last resort defenses of Atlantis. The Staff of Wisdom can harness water around it, and freeze it into diamond-hard ice. The Staff of Courage can harness water around it, and boil and heat it into a water-resistant flame. The Staff of Power can release a blast of devastating force," Aquaman informed them.

The titans looked startled and scared at the upcoming battle, but they knew they had to help out Aqualad's old home.

Suddenly, the wall behind Aquaman crashed and crumbled to the ground. Dust covered the hall, and the titans and Aquaman looked and saw nothing, until three Tridents emerged from the dust. They looked the same, but they wore different colored circular gems on their foreheads. The middle had a green one, the left a blue, and the right had a red one.

"Miss us?" the green gem wielding Trident said in a triumphant voice. The titans and Aquaman fearfully readied themselves for battle.

---

"He's this way," Batman said, leading the titans through the dark, dirt tunnel. Behind him were Batgirl and Robin, who had Cybrog, Starfire, and Raven following farther behind them, having second thoughts on the mission.

They continued down the dirt path until they reached a large dome-shaped underground alcove, with dazed people all over, transferring crates, large vials, and all different things from place to place.

"These are the citizens of Gotham who have been taken under control by the Joker," The Batman told them.

"Looks like they're bringing all of this stuff to that exit," Cyborg said, pointing to a small arched hole in the wall. He was right, all of the citizens were leaving with their crates and other stuff into the small hole in the wall.

They ran to the hole, moving through the crowd of zombies and entered a smaller dome-shaped room. In the middle, a rock formation, similar to a small plateau or pedestal, which held up none other than the Joker! His yellowish teeth grinning behind his ruby red lips. His psychotic red eyes, watching his minions bring in the crates and vials. Behind his pale white face, and long green hair, he didn't see anyone else enter, fortunately for the Titans.

They crept, leaning close to the ground, leading themselves to the Joker. They finally sneaked behind him, and Robin suddenly lunged towards him.

"Robin! No!" the Batman yelled. The Joker turned to a cat-like attack from Robin. Robin curled himself around the Joker, as he moved, running into things and losing balance. The Joker, eventually bit Robin's finger which had been pulling his mouth. Robin let out a yelp and jumped off of him.

"So, haven't seen you in a while, Robby. Isn't this just such a great family reunion," The Joker said in an innocent tone. Now he noticed Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven, "And look, you brought more friends. Well guess what Batty, I have my own," he said, sounding serious, and all the citizens dropped what they were carrying and headed towards the Titans. The Joker gave a howling cackle.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted and all six of the heros scattered.

---

Bumblebee was shooting her stings at the Wisdom Trident, who was dodging and shooting beams of ice at her. She quickly dodged most of them, by becoming small.

Speedy and Mas Y Menos took on the Courage Trident who was hurling fire blasts, that were quickly stopped by Speedy's arrows.

Aquaman, Aqualad, and Beast Boy attack the Power Trident. Aquaman and Aqualad continued to hurl water balls at him, while Beast Boy turned into a elephant to charge at the enemy. He was thrown into the wall from a force beam.

Turning back into his green self, he said, "Oh, so you wanna play like that, do you?" He turned into a leopard and began to dodge the blasts as he came closer and closer to Trident. He pounced and pinned him onto the ground.

Speedy looked at Mas Y Menos and they both nodded their head. Speedy ran sideways, still throwing arrows to protect Mas Y Menos. The two superspeedsters grabbed hands and ran up to the Trident, they circled around him, and in the confusion, took his Staff of Courage. Mas Y Menos ran back to Speedy's side, who aimed an arrow straight at the Trident's head.

Bumblebee flew as fast as she could, dodging the ice beams. The Trident missed and accidently hit Speedy, who became incased in ice.

"Speedy!" Mas Y Menos said and began to run around and around him. The Trident began to laugh hysterically. Eventually, the friction melted the ice, leaving a shivering and annoyed Speedy to attend to. Meanwhile, Bumblebee snatched the Wisdom Staff from the Trident, who now stopped laughing.

"Piece of cake," she said, "Now it's your turn." She held up the Staff into his face, and froze the Trident. Mas Y Menos clapped in victory.

With the Power Trident pinned against the floor, Aqualad and Aquaman took the water from the small lake where the T-Sub floated, and poured it all over Trident. The shock had knocked him out, and Aquaman grabbed the staff from him.

"Come on, we have to leave," Aquaman said as the ceiling began to crumble, "This place is going to collapse. They left with the staffs in the T-Sub, and went back to Atlantis.

Aquaman, know at his throne, held out a box which included six golden medallions.

"For rescuing myself, and more importantly all of Atlantis, I bear these rewards to the six brave heroes: Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Mas Y Menos, Speedy, and last, but not least, Aqualad," Aquaman said, placing the medallions over their necks. The crowd of Atlantis citizens clapped and cheered, as the team turned around and took a bow.

"Thank you, for coming back to my aid, Aqualad," Aquaman said in a fatherly tone.

Aqualad look back and smiled, "No problem."

---

"Block me as I go and stop the Joker. Remember these are innocent people, so don't hurt them," Batman said. He began to run after the Joker, who was about to escape.

Robin and the rest began to lead the citizens out of the tunnel.

"Come on and get us!" Batgirl said, and began to run with the Titans, being chased by the people. They lead them to the light, which seemed to cure them of their affliction. They were back to normal, with no memory to recall what had just happened.

The Joker began to climb up a sewage ladder, escaping to the outside world. Batman quickly climbed after him and shot his bat-a-rang. The wire wrapped around the Joker, slowing him down. He eventually broke free, but Batman was now close behind him.

He saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He began to climb faster and faster, hoping on his escape. He climbed out of the sewer hole and looked up. There he was, the Batman!

"Too slow, Joker, too slow," he said and punched him out. His vision went blank as he fell to the ground.

---

The T-Ship, the orange one, landed on top of Titans Tower. Out came Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven.

"It is most magnificent to be home at last!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yeah, back to eating, video games, sleeping, and kickin' some bad-guy butt!" Cyborg said. They all exited the roof, heading to the main floor. There they found Beast Boy, sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. He stopped flipping through the channels to turn around.

"What took you so long?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin flipped onto the couch, followed by Cyborg. Starfire let out a giddy yelp and flew over to lay on the couch. Raven simply stood behind them, having her hand up against the sofa to keep her balance.

"Just a minor delay," Robin said, "The important thing is we're home now, and together, and that's all that matters." Suddenly the alarm went off, signaling a bank robbery.

Robin smirked and said casually, "Titans, go."


	11. Chapter 10: Back From the Future

**Chapter 10: Back From The Future**

"Yes, now with these villains at my liege, we will finally take down the obstacles in front of us," Warp told himself. He was in the city's prison, freeing the little amount of villains in there. Sadly for him, they were the only villains who managed to be unable to free themselves after being captured by the Titans.

"Alright, everyone through the portal," Warp said, pushing a large button on his chest. A thin, blue beam of energy omitted from his chest, creating a blue-rimmed vortex on the wall of the prison cell. One by one the villains exited from the portal. In went Ding Dong Daddy, then Andre Le Blanc, followed by Punk Rocket, and finally, Control Freak.

"Will there be gingerbread men and pie on the other side?" Mother Mae-Eye asked Warp, pausing before the swirling portal.

"Um…." Warp began to stutter, "Yea, sure…." The motherly villain smiled and happily entered the portal. Warp walked up, noticing that all the villains were through, when the portal suddenly disappeared.

"What? How did this-" he said but was cut off by one too familiar voice.

"Times up, Warp," Robin said, "You may have let those other villains in that time portal, but at least we still got you! Titans, go!" The other four titans, standing, and in some cases flying, moved out ready for battle. Cyborg morphed his arm into a sonic cannon, while Beast Boy charged Warp as a rhinoceros. Starfire readied her starbolts, and Raven began to concentrate her dark magic. Robin got out his bo-staff and jump kicked Warp, sending him flying into the wall.

"I'm so sorry titans, but this just won't do," Warp said, standing up and dusting off his legs, "My future may be perfect, but yours isn't looking to bright now." His shoulder blades went up, showing fancy-looking ray guns. They flashed like a camera, even made the clicking noise a camera makes. In a moment, Robin was blinded by the flash.

He rubbed his eyes in desperation, "Guys, I'm down. All I can see is white. You'll have to defeat him yourselves."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled, sending a slash of dark energy, headed straight towards Warp. Warp quickly jumped out of the way, doing a somersault.

"I have no fancy saying," Warp said, holding out a fist towards Raven, "But, take this!" He shot out a thin blue beam from the top of his fist, just missing Raven and hitting the wall behind her.

"Ha. It seems you've missed. Talk about bad aim," Raven said.

"Laugh now, but look behind you," Warp said with a grin. She immediately turned around and saw the same thin, blue rimmed portal. A large gust came, pulling Raven inside, she screamed as it closed.

Starfire gasped, "Raven!" she readied her starbolts again, "You will pay." She began to hurl starbolt after starbolt. Warp covered his face with his arms as smoke from the starbolts engulfed him. Starfire stopped to see if he had remained conscience, and suddenly a red beam shot out of the smoke. Warp emerged and Starfire was shot to the ground, covered by a red barrier.

"The sun! In here I cannot absorb the sun's rays! I can no longer produce my starbolts. You, wicked man!" Starfire yelled annoyed, banging the barrier as hard as she could.

Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and charged at Warp, roaring as he dashed. Warp simply moved out of the way, and Beast Boy ran into the prison's protective bars. He tried to move and transform, but the bars had entangled him.

"Oh, come on Titans! This is too easy! Where's the real challenge?" Warp asked, triumphantly. Cyborg, realizing the situation looked grim, held out his arm, opening up his signaling system.

"Titans for help. I repeat Titans for help. We need anyone whose nearby to get their butts over here as fast as they can. We need help kickin' Warp's can," Cyborg said, signaling all of the honorary Titans, "Whoa, never thought I'd say that!"

"Your petty attempts are useless. You cannot defeat Warp, I am from the future," Warp said, and suddenly another blue rimmed vortex appeared, next to Cyborg. A sound that went off like a trumpet echoed in the prison cell. Out came the blue caped portal runner, the Herald.

"You rang?" he said, looking pumped for the upcoming fight.

_(Fade to song)_**  
******

**When there's trouble you know who to call ****  
****Teen Titans! ****  
****From their tower, they can see it all ****  
****Teen Titans! ******

**When there's evil on the attack ****  
****You can rest knowing they got your back ****  
****'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol ****  
****Teen Titans GO! ******

**With their superpowers they unite ****  
****Teen Titans! ****  
****Never met a villain that they liked ****  
****Teen Titans! ******

**They've got the bad guys on the run ****  
****They never stop 'till the job gets done ****  
****'Cuz when the world is losin' all control ****  
****Teen Titans GO! ******

**1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. Go! ****  
****Teen Titans! ******

"Let's get 'um," Cyborg said, reading his sonic cannon once more.

"It's on your call," the Herald said.

"Ready, set," Cyborg said, aiming his sonic cannon at Warp.

"BOOM!" the Herald said. He took his horn and blew into it, creating a portal suddenly behind Warp. Alarmed Warp turned around, not even noticing the sonic blast Cyborg shot at him. He flew into the portal, yelling.

"Boo-yah," the Herald said, looking triumphant as Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"Hey! That's my line, horn boy," Cyborg said.

"I know, I was juss playin' witchu," the Herald said, "Now let's get these guys back to the tower." Cyborg disentangled Beast Boy from his jail bar trap and then put Robin, still slightly blinded, on top of a pterodactyl Beast Boy. The Herald disabled the barrier, using a different frequency to blow away the energy cage, and not Starfire. He also opened a portal with his Gabriel's Horn, allowing Raven back into their own dimension.

They returned to the Tower, even with the Herald. It was Robin's idea, Cyborg thought. He was beginning to develop a fierce rivalry with him.

"Alright, the Herald has seemed to have sent Warp back into the past with the other villains," Robin told the Titans.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I wish I would learn more about how to get there. My horn just opened a random crack in the time line," the Herald said.

"Exactly we have to pin point the exact time era Warp is in, and then maybe the Herald can open a portal distinctly to that time point. We have to see if anything in history has changed and that's how we'll know where Warp is," Robin said, "Titans move out."

They had listened, Raven and Starfire left for the library and Beast Boy and Robin went to observe if anything had changed in the city. Cyborg and the Herald were left out at the Tower, using the internet to find out anything.

After countless searching on the Titan's main computer, nightfall had already dawned itself and Cyborg's eyes began to droop.

"I'll be back," Cyborg told the Herald, getting up, "You take over for now, I've got to re-charge my batteries." He got up and left into the hallway. He was so sleepy he didn't even notice he had walked into Raven's room instead of his own. He lifted up the bed, reaching his arm under it. He groped around the ground, as if searching for something.

"Now, where did I put that thing," Cyborg said, "Aha! Here it is!" It took him a while for his brain to register it was one of Raven's books instead of his battery.

He sighed, "What can I do with this?" He threw the book and left Raven's room. He finally found his room, and reached under his own bed and found a back-pack sized battery pack he put on his back whenever he had late-night missions. He walked out of his room and into the hallway, when a thought raced through his head.

"The book!" he shouted absentmindedly and ran back to Raven's room. He grabbed the book he had discarded and began to flip through the countless pages. He had finally gotten to the page he was searching for. The painting he had seen so long ago was not how he had last seen it.

It used to have a dark-skinned girl, triumphantly holding up her sword while standing over a vanquished beast. The people all around her looked like they were cheering over their victory. Now it was the other way around. The beast was standing triumphantly over the unconscious girl, while villainous people with evil grins cheered in the background.

"No!" Cyborg yelled and shut the book. He immediately ran to the main room of Titans Tower to show the Herald what he had found.

"Warp! He's in the stone age," Cyborg told him, holding out the book, open to the page. The Herald put his hand under his chin, deciphering the painting on the page.

"Look what it says here," the Herald said, tracking his finger on a small caption under the picture, "…_Back in the ancient war paradise, Stone City, the cities army was finally defeated by a group of tyrants lead by a believed to be tremendous mythical beast and a strange man claiming to be a prophet from the future. Their army had bombarded the stronghold by a sneak attack. The people of Stone City never saw it coming, leading to their defeat…_" the Herald read.

"Can you take me to before this happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, but only the two of us can go. The date is too far back in time, my horn can barely bring two people, let alone a whole team," the Herald told him.

"Fine, can you open the portal?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, but what about the other Titans?" the Herald responded with a question.

"It doesn't matter, let's just go now," Cyborg said.

"Well," the Herald questioned it for a bit, "If you say so…." He blew into the horn, long and strong. IT looked like it drained some of his energy out of him. A smaller blue-rimmed portal appeared.

"Quickly," the Herald said out of breath, "Before it closes." He walked, stumbling a bit, into the portal. Cyborg followed and they went swirling in a black and white pit of time. They eventually landed, crashing to the grounds of the Stone Age.

"We made it?" Cyborg asked.

"We made it," the Herald responded, "But the Gabriel's horn didn't. At least it didn't return as it once was." He held out the horn, now dented and bent. He tried to blow into it, but barely any sound came out.

"What does this mean?" Cyborg asked, looking alarmed.

"It means we're stuck here, at least until I fix this horn. Which could be days. Maybe even weeks," the Herald said, looking just as alarmed as his robotic time-traveling partner.

"Alright, how will we find this 'Stone City'?" the Herald said, breaking the awkward silence. Suddenly, cries of an army filled the air.

"Follow those yells!" Cyborg said, beginning to run towards the noise. The Herald stood, gazing at the speedy metal man, and then charged behind him.

"It's just over this small hill," Cyborg said, looking behind his shoulder, seeing the Herald not far behind. He looked forward and ran over the small hill, with the Herald jogging right behind him.

Soon they had reached the Stone City stronghold. A beautiful city, protected with vast, tall stone walls. Within the fortress, yells could be heard.

"They're already in trouble, Titans- I mean…" Cyborg said, looking embarrassed, "Let's go…" They ran to the walls and grabbed onto the walls, mixing jumping and rock climbing together. Once they had finally made it within the walls, Cyborg had readied his sonic cannon and the Herald struck a martial art pose. Alarmed, the people of Stone City stopped their training.

"Hehe," Cyborg rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "False alarm." The people, noticing it was their old robotic friend, ran up and they trampled him to the ground in embracement.

"Don't forget about the mission," the Herald said, annoyed, "Mr. Popular." Soon the people got off of Cyborg, and stood straight up. They bowed as a stone armored person appeared. She removed her helmet, swaying her hair. She was tan-skinned and had long, dark hair. She was the one from the painting in the book, the Herald thought.

"Ah, Cyborg. I had thought we were under attack again," Sarasim said, "Please, you and your guest, come in and stay awhile." She lead her tribe into the dining house, Cyborg and the Herald followed. They sat down in front of a small feast. During eating, Sarasim began to explain everything, now that she is out of her armor.

"My people have died in a war with Krall and his new teammates. We have been wary about wandering off beyond our protection, in case of an ambush. This has lead our village into a famine. We are sorry, but this is all we have to give," Sarasim said.

"You guys couldn't beat Warp's army of misfits?" Cyborg asked, feeling amazed that these strong heroes of the past could not defeat the villains the Titans had been able to beat so easily.

"I suppose not," Sarasim said, looking ashamed.

"Don't worry about it. We're here to help you. At least I am, my batteries fully charged and I even brought my recharger, see," Cyborg said, turning around and pointing to his back.

"I may be weaponless now, but I can still pack a powerful punch," the Herald said.

"Oh! I had almost forgotten you were here. Cyborg, who is this friend of yours," Sarasim asked, looking surprised.

"This is the Herald. He uses this trumpet-thingy called the 'Gabriel's Horn' and he can open portals in the space-time continuum. That's how we got here," Cyborg explained.

"Amazing, we have never seen such a power, even from Cyborg," Sarasim said delightfully.

"Yeah, well, the horn's broken now," the Herald said, holding out the damaged trumpet.

"Is it beyond repair?" Sarasim asked.

"No, but-" the Herald said, but was cut off by her.

"Then we shall fix it," Sarasim said. The Herald could not believe this to be, but smiled at her anyway.

"Then until then, we shall fight! Follow me," Sarasim said, and she began to walk into the back room, followed by Cyborg and the Herald. In the room, stone armor covered all of the walls. Sarasim walked up to two pieces of armor.

"These should do," she said, taking them off of the wall and putting them over Cyborg and the Herald. It resembled all of the other armors the warriors of there tribe wore. She took down two pairs of swords and shields and handed them over to the two super heroes.

"Thanks," Cyborg said, blushing. The Herald was amazed by the sword, slashing it and admiring it.

"No, we should be thanking you, for you are to assist us in battle," Sarasim said, and the two bowed to her and nodded.

"Cyborg, go out and train with our other warriors. Herald go try to work on your horn. I suggest going to the waterfall. I find it a soothing place to work and concentrate," Sarasim said. Cyborg left the stone house and began to train with the other men, like Sarasim suggested. The Herald was about to leave when Sarasim grabbed his shoulder.

"I realize you wish to go home, but you can't do that if you're horn isn't repaired. Let me come with you, I may come of assistance," Sarasim told him.

The Herald blushed, "Sure." Sarasim smiled and they left for the waterfall.

The next couple of days were hectic, Cyborg was helping the tribe gather food, and all the Herald did was work on that horn. It was making Cyborg crazy. Cyborg came in, sweating while holding his fifth large bundle of fruits and meat. He dropped the pile in front of the Herald.

"Dude! Stop cleaning your trumpet and actually do some work around here!" Cyborg shouted angrily, "At least take this pile of food and put it into the dining house."

"Fine," the Herald said, picking up the bundle of food. Sarasim came walking by, approaching the Herald.

"Oh, so it's you who is bringing all of the food into the dining house. I wish to thank you, but you must get to work on that horn of yours," Sarasim told him.

"Ok," the Herald said, dropping the pile of food onto the ground once more. He sat down again and began to work on the horn.

Sarasim smiled, "Cyborg, you wouldn't mind would you?" and before he could answer she said, "Thanks" and walked away. Cyborg turned to the Herald, mumbling under his breath as his face turned red with anger. He picked up the food and brought it to the dining house once more. The Herald let out a small smirk and continued to work.

Cyborg wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he looked at his work. He had just made the walls all around the fortress three times thicker, to withstand more attacks. The Herald came over and yelled up to the top of the walls, where Cyborg stood, looking at the horizon.

"Do you have any spare silver alloy?" the Herald asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go get some. Can you stay here for a sec," Cyborg said, climbing down the wall and running into one of the houses. The Herald shrugged and began to climb to the top of the wall. The way up was tiresome for him, so he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Wow! You did all of this!" Sarasim called from below. She was walking up to the wall when the Herald was startled by her. He turned around.

"Thank you so much," her smile stretched across her face as she blushed a bit, "You're the best Herald." She walked away, just as Cyborg returned with the silver alloy.

As they crossed, she told him, "You know, you should be more like the Herald." She walked away as Cyborg showed a large, fake smile.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Cyborg said, annoyed.

The next couple of days, Cyborg was becoming more and more annoyed with the Herald. Sarasim kept acknowledging him for things he had never done. She kept telling Cyborg that he should be more like the Herald, and he was getting sick of it.

As they were eating dinner one night, Cyborg finally blew when Sarasim was complimenting the Herald. Cyborg stood up abruptly.

"Look, dude! I'm so sick of you and the way your acting!" Cyborg shouted. The Herald stood up, looking ready to fight. Sarasim got up and ran up to the Herald. She held on to him, and he grabbed her around his arms.

"Your just jealous of him!" Sarasim said, sounding for the first time, annoyed and upset, "You just can't be him and it's driving you crazy!"

"That's exactly not what's happening!" Cyborg said, "Everything you appraise him for is all the things I did! I caught and found the food! I improved the walls! And I got his stupid silver alloy!"

"Herald," Sarasim said quietly now, facing him, "Is this true?"

The Herald let loose of her embrace and said, "I don't need this," and he walked out of the dining hall. All the people, including Sarasim, looked at him, angry.

"Hehe. So, who wants pie?" Cyborg said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

That night was horrible and Cyborg was glad to get to sleep. It was ok, he kept telling himself, the Herald will show up in the morning and everything will be fine. He lulled himself to sleep with these thoughts.

In the morning, Cyborg awoke with the hustle and bustle of the people outside. They were all in a panic. Cyborg put on his armor and went outside of his house.

"They're coming!" he heard one of the people say, "Krall and his army!"

"And what about the Herald?" another one said, "He hasn't been seen since dinner last night."

"Enough," Sarasim said, standing on a podium. She wore her armor, and held her helmet on her side.

"We must fight! We are under an attack! We will defeat them, with or without the Herald! Now open the gates and we'll charge them," Sarasim said, finally putting on her helmet and holding out her sword. The people in the crowd cheered.

Krall's army had stopped in front of the gate, and all went quiet, on both sides. He had his little green monster army behind himself and the other villains he had Warp bring to him.

"Knock, knock," the immense, green monster said. Suddenly the gate opened, revealing an empty city. The villains looked puzzled, but out jumped the army of warriors, lead by Sarasim and Cyborg.

The gates closed as the warriors charged the villains off of their territory. Groups of warriors attacked separate villains, while others attacked the army of small monsters.

"We'll take 'um down, one by one," Cyborg told Sarasim and she nodded.

"On your call," she said.

"Let's go!" Cyborg shouted jumping over enemies, slashing them with his sword. They approached Mother Mae-Eye, who was busy turning their warriors into gingerbread men.

"Remember children, play nicely," the motherly villain said, transforming into the hideous, giant green skinned witch, dressed in purple, "No rough housing!" She stomped on the ground, just missing Cyborg and Sarasim, who jumped out of the way. Sarasim's helmet broke as she crashed to the ground. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and began to shoot sonic blasts at the witches face. She put her hands in front of her closed eyes, trying to block the blasts. Suddenly, Cyborg stopped and the witch looked down to see only Cyborg.

"Hey," she said, "Were did the cute female one go?"

"Right here!" Sarasim said, dropping from her hat and punching her in the face, so hard, she fell to the ground.

"Nice job," Cyborg said, holding out his hand for a high-five.

"Not enough time, who's next?" Sarasim said, jumping off, leaving Cyborg hanging. He followed her, looking upset.

Ding Dong Daddy was riding his small, ugly red car, running over the warriors. He began to charge towards a standing Sarasim, she punched the roof of the front of the car, and Ding Dong Daddy skidded to the side.

"Man, that chick's whack," Daddy said. Cyborg jumped from the sky, slashing his car in two. The car fell apart, and all that was left was a sitting Ding Dong Daddy, holding a disconnected stirring wheel.

"Oh, man. Not again!" Ding Dong Daddy said.

"C'mon," Cyborg told her.

"Shouldn't we finish him first?" Sarasim asked.

"Don't worry, he's nothing without that car of his," Cyborg said, and ran to the next villain. Sarasim smiled and followed.

Andre Le Blanc was throwing dynamite sticks at all of the warriors when he was kicked in the face by Sarasim.

"Tu payeres," Le Blanc said in French. He took out more lit dynamite sticks, but was blasted into the walls of the fortress by Cyborg's sonic blast. The dynamite sticks fire went out from the sonic waves, and Andre Le Blanc fell to the ground.

"Even in this era, I still don't have a sssshhhance," Le Blanc said, in a French accent, before he was knocked unconscious.

"Only two more. Then we can take down Krall," Sarasim said, pointing to Punk Rocket who was flying on his guitar and Warp who was shooting blasts from his shoulder guns.

"Ladies first," Cyborg said, and Sarasim jumped off. Cyborg followed.

"I'll take down Warp, you can take Mr. Melody over there," Cyborg said.

"Got it!" Sarasim said, running over to Punk Rocket. She grabbed onto his flying guitar and pulled herself onto the top with him.

"Blimey, how'd a weak girl like you pull yourself up 'ere?" Punk Rocket said. She moved her fist and punched him across his face, making him lose balance and fall of the guitar, knocking him to the ground.

"Weak, huh?" Sarasim said to the now knock-out Punk Rocket. She took the headstock of the guitar and pulled it, snapping the guitar into two. She through the neck of the guitar, and jumped off before the body of the instrument crashed to the ground, exploding.

Warp continued to shoot red beams from his shoulder ray guns at the warriors. Cyborg suddenly jumped out, and shot his sonic cannon, destroying both guns.

"Not this time, Warp," Cyborg said. Warp panicked and began to stumble, attempting to escape from Cyborg. Cyborg grabbed his leg and began to twirl him around and around in the air, until, he let go, sending the futuristic villain into the walls of the fortress. He fell the ground, covered in crumbled rocks from the wall.

"About time," Sarasim said, appearing next to Cyborg.

"Let's just go get green butt, over there," Cyborg said.

"After you," Sarasim said, and Cyborg ran to Krall who was thrashing the warriors of Stone City. Sarasim followed, not far after.

"Boo-yah," Cyborg said, catching Krall off guard with a sonic blast. It hit him, but it didn't affect him to much. He shook his head to knock off the daze from the blast, and began to charge at the android titan. Cyborg jumped out of the way, and Sarasim jumped to him, shouting a victorious scream as she slashed away at the monster. It was no use, the sword moved through him like jell-o. He hit her with the back of his hand, and she flew to the ground, unconscious.

Cyborg, enraged, shouted as he started to blast more with his sonic cannon. He ran to him and began to punch him continuously in the stomach. Krall simply punched him back. His strength was too much, Cyborg thought. All hope was lost, they had no chance. History was going to turn out the way it was in the book, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Suddenly, a noise came from the top of the fortress walls. It was the sound of Herald's horn. A thing, blue-lined portal appeared behind Krall.

He shouted, "Nooooo!" as he was sucked into the portal. It closed up as Krall was hurled deeper and deeper within a different dimension. The Herald slid down the wall and went to check on Cyborg and Sarasim. Cyborg stood up and went over to Sarasim with the Herald.

"Finally decided to come back, huh? Was it my devilish good charms?" Cyborg asked.

The Herald laughed at Cyborg's joke for once and said, "No, I couldn't leave you here, stuck in the stone age."

"Aw, you do care," Cyborg said.

"No," the Herald said, "The Titans would kill me!"

"C'mere you kidder," Cyborg said, giving him a noogie.

They laughed more as the Herald said, "Stop, look! She's waking up!" He pointed to Sarasim who was squinting her eyes. She awoke and sat up.

"Where is he? Did we win?" Sarasim asked, looking at Cyborg.

"Yeah, we won in more ways then one," the Herald said. Sarasim smiled.

They returned to the city, all of them. Sarasim stood on the platform and gave one of her 'after the battle speeches'.

"You have all fought valiantly today, and you deserve to applaud yourselves," Sarasim said and the crowd went wild with applause.

"But none such as the bravery and cunning of Cyborg," Sarasim said. Cyborg stood in the far back with the Herald, now they had no armor on. He looked shocked at the mention of his name.

"Come up here, please Cyborg. And you too, Herald," Sarasim said. Cyborg ran through the crowd, followed by the Herald.

"S'cuse us. Heroes comin' through," Cyborg said, pushing through the crowd. They finally made it up to the platform, on both sides of Sarasim. The crowd applauded.

"These two warriors have vanquished the mighty Krall, exiled to another land. They deserve the rank of honor," Sarasim said, and the crowd went even wilder.

"What's the rank of honor?" Cyborg whispered into her ear.

"This," Sarasim said. An armored warrior came onto the platform, holding a thin, wooden box. She took the box and the warrior bowed and left. She opened it, revealing two gold medallions. She placed them around both of their necks. She kissed them both on the cheeks, and they both blushed in doing so.

"Now, go home, knowing that you will never be forgotten," Sarasim said. The crowd cheered as loud and as wild as they could. Helmets were thrown into the air and the crowd was filled with smiles.

"Oh, yeah and don't forget about them," Sarasim whispered to them, pointing to a pile of unconscious villains off to the side.

"Thanks," Cyborg and the Herald said. They exited the platform and went of the group of villains. The Herald blew on his horn and created another portal. They pushed the villains through and then walked in themselves. The portal closed.

"You will always be remembered, Cyborg and Herald…" Sarasim said.

"Do not worry, Robin, they will return," Starfire said. The remaining four titans were in the living room. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven were sitting around on the couch while Robin paced in front of them.

Suddenly, a thin blue-lined portal appeared next to the couch. They all gasped. Robin got into a martial arts pose and took out his bo-staff. Starfire readied her starbolts, and Raven, her black magic. Beast Boy transformed into an elephant, believing an enemy was appearing, preferably Warp.

A large pile of knocked-out villains appeared, being pushed out of the portal. The sat on the floor of the room. The Titans looked puzzled until exhausted Cyborg and Herald came out after them. The portal shut.

"Where have you guys been?" Robin asked.

"And why are they here?" Beast Boy asked, pointing to the villain pile. He poked an unconscious Punk Rocket, cautiously.

"Long story," Cyborg said.

"Too long," the Herald said. Cyborg ran to the book he had seen before they had left for the stone age. He flipped through the pages until he found the picture, the right picture. Sarasim was standing victoriously over Krall. Next to her were two boys. One of them had a large gun for a hand, and the other held a small horn.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "Too long." He shut the book.


	12. Chapter 11: Here Kitty, Kitty

**Chapter 11: Here Kitty, Kitty**

It was another beautiful spring afternoon in Titans Tower. Raven was in the lounge section of the main room, delving her thoughts into one of her favorite novels. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing the typical 'Race Track Nebula 2' on the giant monitor/window which overlooked the vast lake. They began to argue over the game, and Beast Boy was technically winning. Now as if out of nowhere, Cyborg pulled a victory in the end.

Standing up and dropping the controller, Cyborg told Beast Boy, "Boo-yah! In your face! You thought you were gonna win again? I think not!" Beast Boy simply shrugged as Cyborg continued to yell triumphantly at him along with victory dancing, in a very strange fashion.

Robin and Starfire were in the kitchen. Robin was off to the side, listening to music. He stood in front of the large stereo, silently, as his black hair blew due to the vibrations of the sound. Starfire was standing in front of two large pots of bubbling, goopy slime. One had a blue colored slime and the other was filled with red.

"Can you please keep it down?" Raven said, looking over the top of her book. She then continued, back into her story. She was intending that either Cyborg should quit yelling, or Robin should lower the music coming from the giant stereo.

"I'll turn the music down, if they quit arguing," Robin told her. Starfire now put on an obnoxiously large chef's hat and began to hum a peaceful tone as she stirred the two mixtures.

"Yeah, well Mr. 'I Just Beat You In A Game, And I'm Never Gonna Let You Live This Down' just keeps blabbering and blabbering about how great he is at this stupid racing game," Beast Boy said, sounding annoyed.

Raven raised an eyebrow, looking above her book again, "Oh, so **now** you think this game is stupid." Earlier, Beast Boy was arguing with Raven, because she believed the game to be dumb and pointless. She promptly slammed her book very loudly, making sure everyone in the room knew she was annoyed. She placed the book on her lap and grabbed a nearby newspaper off the table. She began to unfold the pages and then skimmed down the headlines.

"Look at this," Raven said, putting the newspaper flat on the table and pointing to an article, "It says: 'Starfire and Robin, both members of the Teen Titans, have been seen on numerous occasions, going place to place alone together. It is these things that make we, the people, curious about the Boy Wonder's love life.'"

"Pfh. People these days, always looking to pair people together," Robin said, unimpressed, yet slightly annoyed by the article.

"I believe they call these things 'sailboats'," Starfire said, ceasing her stirring. She smiled as her teammates looked at her, oddly.

"You mean 'ships'?" Beast Boy asked, "There were plenty about me and Terra. In fact, there still floatin' around!" Beast Boy said, waving his hands in the air.

"Yeah, some lunatics even pair me up with** you**!" Raven said, offensively towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy shrugged once more.

"Thankfully, the medias got nothin' on me!" Cyborg said, triumphantly.

"Oh yeah," Robin said, "So what about Jinx and Bumblebee? There are even ships that pair you up with Raven!" He had a wide smirk on his face. Starfire finally took off her ridiculous chef's hat.

"Oh come on! I just gave him advice on a car!" Raven said, looking annoyed, and a little desperate, "Sheesh!"

They continued to argue about pairings the media had given them. They were so involved in their conversation, they didn't even notice Silkie who leapt onto the counter, next to the two pots. Suddenly, after certain circumstances, the Titans noticed Silkie, who was gasping air, almost as if about to sneeze.

"AH-CHOO!" Silkie sneezed, and it was not a regular sneeze, no. The Titans especially noticed this, because right after Silkie had sneezed, flames generated around his entire body. The Titans gasped and shrieked. Silkie began to giggle and the flames died down. The Titans let out a sigh of relief.

"Well… That was different…" Raven said.

_(Fade to song)_  
****

**When there's trouble you know who to call ****  
****Teen Titans! ****  
****From their tower, they can see it all ****  
****Teen Titans! ******

**When there's evil on the attack ****  
****You can rest knowing they got your back ****  
****'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol ****  
****Teen Titans GO! ******

**With their superpowers they unite ****  
****Teen Titans! ****  
****Never met a villain that they liked ****  
****Teen Titans! ******

**They've got the bad guys on the run ****  
****They never stop 'till the job gets done ****  
****'Cuz when the world is losin' all control ****  
****Teen Titans GO! ******

**1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. Go! ****  
****Teen Titans! ******

The room was completely black, covered in darkness. The lights were off and all remained quiet, that is, until a deep, slightly mechanical voice spoke through the still darkness.

"It seems the pet of ours has awakened on this beautiful spring afternoon," the voice said. Another voice replied back. This new voice was high-pitched and very girly. It was somewhat annoying as her voice screeched.

"Yes, it seems so," the annoying, female voice said.

"Now hunny, you know what to do. Now be a good little girl and go fetch our old pet for daddy," the older, male voice said, in a sympathetic tone. Footsteps echoed in the room, it sounded as if the owner of the girly voice was now moving, closer to the window. She opened the window, letting the sun shine on her long blonde hair, which was tied up with a slim, pink headband. She wore a long, pink dress, with a light-pink flower above the left side of her chest. The sunlight reflected on her deep, blue eyes.

"Of course I will, I've been meaning to see Robbie-poo anyway," Kitten said with a wide smirk. She began to cackle, and suddenly she leaned backwards, and fell out of the window she had just opened. Killer Moth rushed to the window and looked out. He was wearing his usual, moth-like costume which was black and grey, with two moth wings on his back.

Suddenly, Kitten rose up on a giant moth's back, while a whole flock of them fluttered behind her. She wielded a long, orange energy whip, firmly planted in her fist.

"That's daddy's girl," Killer Moth said with a smirk. Kitten returned the smile, while cracking the whip on the moth's back. It let out a screech and began to fly towards the city, followed by the other moths. Kitten's look of determination glittered in the beautiful, afternoon sunlight.

-----

An odd, pink haired girl was running down the streets, turning her head to the back every time she had passed a corner. She was short and wore a purple and black dress that was cut into triangles at the bottom, looking like a witch's attire. She had a purple cloth around her neck (which seemed to have the triangle cut ends as well) that exceeded downward to right above her chest. Her hair was hot pink, and tied with two dark purple hair bands, which gave her hair the appearance of two devil's horns. Her purple and black striped stockings exceeded all the way up her legs and ran down into her dark purple platform boots, which seemed to click and clank as they continued their walk. Her pink eyes and blushed cheeks glistened in the dim light of the hall. Jinx was running down the streets as fast as she could. She tripped over a twig that was in the middle of the road.

"Cursed bad luck!" she said, slamming her fist against the ground. Her voice was girly, but not as girly as Kitten's. Her voice was more deeper than hers. Slade jumped down onto the street behind her, as if off of a building. He wore his traditional black and grey costume with the half orange, half black mask.

"You cannot run from me, child," he said as Jinx fumbled to get up. She began to run once more with Slade following her, by jumping from side to side on the buildings surrounding the streets. Jinx took out her titan communicator from her pocket, and began to talk into it.

"Jinx to Titans. I need help fast," she said, panicky. She jump turned and threw a wave of bad luck at Slade, who barely dodged the blast.

Jinx was now putting her communicator away as she talked to Slade, "I've told you already. I'm a good-guy now. Leave me alone!" She sent another bad luck wave at him, which he dodged again.

"Then why were you seen with Mammoth and Gizmo, not too long ago?" Slade said, his eyes squinted, menacingly.

"Because I was," Jinx said, stubbornly.

"So you're a spy, then?" Slade asked, sounding interested. Jinx stopped running and turned to face him. She looked angry.

"Boy, nothing gets past you, huh?" Jinx said, sarcastically. Soon a green pterodactyl swooped down from behind her and slammed Slade into a nearby building. The pre-historic dinosaur flew back on top of a building, where the other Titans stood. The dinosaur morphed back into Beast Boy in the process of landing.

Robins eyes squinted, looking slightly angry, "Slade…"

"Do you have to do that every time we fight this guy?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Titans, my time here is beginning to bore even me. It seems my prey is no longer the same as I have left her," Slade said. He backed up a little bit, into the shadows as a black figure appeared, resembling a half-bat, half-human person. And, in a circling, shadowy vortex, both figures disappeared.

"So… Uh… Where's Kid Flash?" Beast Boy asked. The Titans were now down on the ground next to Jinx. Jinx brushed off her skirt, nonchalantly. Soon, a beam of red and yellow appeared, and suddenly Kid Flash was standing next to them.

"Did I miss anything?" Kid Flash said, eagerly.

"You know for someone with super-speed, you get things kinda slowly," Jinx said. Suddenly a screech was heard from the distance as a giant moth swooped down from the sky and grabbed Jinx around the waist. The moth swooped down so fact, no one even saw Kitten, who was perched on top of it. She kneeled down towards Jinx, looking at her, face-to-face.

"Now that I've got you, Robbie-poo, I-" Kitten said, but then shook her head in confusion, "Hey, your not Robbie-poo! Darn it! Not again! I always get the wrong person." She had whispered something to herself that sounded oddly like '…even on dates'.

Jinx struggled in the moth's grip, "Let me go!" She squirmed and squirmed around, trying to break free.

"If that's what you want…" Kitten said with a sophisticated look and tone, "Rainbow, disperse of her." The moth she was riding on (and the one grasping Jinx) let out a screech and dropped Jinx. As she fell from the creature she shrieked in horror. Right before she touched the ground, a yellow and red beam appeared, grabbing her.

"Oh, and after there's no **real** danger, Mr. Heroic returns. How predictable," Jinx told Kid Flash sarcastically, lying in his arms.

Kitten made a fist as her face changed in enragement, "Your boyfriend may have saved you, but your pet will be mine!"

Jinx gave a look of disgust, "He's not my boyfriend! And I don't have a pet." Kid Flash had finally stopped running and put her down. They both stood by the Teen Titans.

"Don't be silly, look at this newspaper," Kitten said, throwing down the newspaper which fluttered in the wind. Jinx caught it as she skimmed down the page.

"Speedy Boy and Witch Girl: Inseparable?" Jinx shrieked in disgust as she read the headline.

"Yeah, I know," Kid Flash said, who was also looking on the newspaper, "I'm **Kid Flash**, not **Speedy**. If they wanted that dim-witted archer they should go west! Not to mention, that's a horrible picture of me!" He began to push his hair back to perfection. Jinx glared evilly at him.

"Anyway, Ta-ta Titans. Time to go get that worm of yours," Kitten said, and she was off towards the tower. She cackled as she cracked the whip on the beast's back.

"Silkie!" Starfire shouted and was off as fast as she could fly after Kitten.

"Starfire! No!" Robin said, reaching his hand out to grab her. It had been too late, she took off too fast.

"Follow her, now!" Robin called to Raven and Kid Flash, "We'll catch up soon." Raven and Kid Flash nodded. Raven flew to the Tower, and Kid Flash ran super-fast

"Titans, go!" Robin said, beginning to run. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Jinx followed close behind him.

-----

"C'mere Slikie, Silk," Kitten said, approaching the silkworm on the couch, with her arms wide open. She had an evil smile on. The moth she had been riding was near the main monitor window, looking at the pieces of glass on the ground that had flown once they broke in. Silkie made a menacing grunt and Kitten back a way a little, out of disgust.

"Why you- You ungrateful rat!" Kitten said, "Do you know who your growling at?" Silkie burped and then giggled a little. This made Kitten even more mad. Steam began to rupt from her ears in anger.

Starfire charged through the already broken window and shot a few starbolts at Kitten. Kitten fell a bit, but prevented this by grabbed onto the couch.

Her starbolt charged fist still facing Kitten, Starfire said, "Leave him alone!" She had a fierce tone in her voice, like she meant business. It was one thing to mess with her friends. But mess with her silkworm, and then you've gone too far.

"It's too late," Kitten said in a spoiled voice while picking Silkie up, "He's mine anyway!" Suddenly Silkie got an angry look as he murmured. His body had completely transformed into a living silver metal, most likely iron. Kitten heaved as she tried to hold up the newly metallic Silkie. Her face turned red in pain as she tired and tried.

She dropped him, and panted, "It… Seems you… Taught him new… tricks…" She moaned in relief of no longer holding the ton that was Silkie. Silkie giggled some more and turned back to his normal self.

"Silkie!" Starfire said, flying over to him. She held him close in her arms and began to tickle his belly. Silkie let out playful giggles as STarfire began to mumble baby-words at the worm.

"Did the mean lady hurt you?" Starfire said, continuing to tickle the creature. It giggled even more. Kitten growled in anger.

"Get her! And her little dog too!" Kitten screeched, pointing her fingers at Starfire and Silkie. The giant moths flew over and grabbed Starfire and Silkie. Starfire screamed. Kitten jumped on top of the moth and looked down at Silkie and Starfire, smiling. The moth took off the same way it had entered.

Soon, Kid Flash and Raven arrived through the window of a partly destroyed Titans Tower. Kid Flash ran up the side of the tower, into the window, and Raven flew inside. Not long after, Robin and the rest of the titans arrived through the door.

"What happened?" Kid Flash asked, looking puzzled and shocked.

"I don't know, but Starfire's gone!" Robin said seriously.

"I'll try to get her up on the scanner," Cyborg said, rushing over to the computer and typing in digits. Soon a map of the city showed up on the small computer screen, since the main monitor had been shattered. The map moved and moved along the streets of the city, tracking down Starfire's communicator.

"I got her!" Cyborg said triumphantly while all the other Titans crowded around him, "She's at Killer Moth's place."

"Really? That was the last place I had expected," Raven said sarcastically. Cyborg shot her an annoyed glance.

"Alright, let's go!" Robin said, rushing through the doors once more to exit the room.

"What happened to 'Titans, go!'?" Beast Boy asked, looking slightly upset.

"I don't know, but we'd better follow him," Cyborg said, running out of the door as well. Jinx looked at Kid Flash, who simply shrugged and raced out the door, followed by his bad luck side-kick. Raven flew out, leaving none but Beast Boy.

"Oh man, more running," Beast Boy complained and reluctantly followed the team.

-----

"Here you go, daddy," Kitten said. She was in her house's basement, or better known as Killer Moth's so-called 'secret hide-out'. It had aisles of long, empty tanks, since all of the moths that once inhibited them had been freed already. Killer Moth turned to see his daughter with Silkie in a straight jacked and Starfire with tape around her hands and mouth.

"Ah, yes, you have brought me my worm. But why have you brought this strange orange-skinned girl? And where is Robin?" Killer Moth said in a calm tone.

"Well, this is the one most important to Robbie-poo. I mean the one that is next most important, after me. I say we keep her hostage and then Robbie-poo will fall straight into out clutches," Kitten looked like an evil-teen mastermind as she said this.

"Stop it right there Killer Moth!" Robin said in the door frame of the basement entrance. Behind him was Cyborg with his sonic cannon, Jinx and Kid Flash, Beast Boy as a falcon, and Raven, ready to cast her black magic on Kitten and Killer Moth.

"Like planned," Killer Moth said, taking a small hand-held button from his pocket. He pushed the red button and the floor below Robin collapsed. He yelled and held his hand out as he fell into the darkness. Soon, his voice got fainter and fainter, until it could be heard no longer. There was no crashing noise to signal his fall contact either. The floor then closed back up.

"Now then, I wasn't expecting this. But let's see what's behind door number 2, shall we?" Killer Moth said taking out another hand-held button. This one was purple and he automatically pushed it. The door behind the Titans slid down, causing them to turn around in surprise. The door slid open once more, leading into darkness. Suddenly, a gust of wind came out of the door and swept the Titans inside. They screamed as they were swirled deeper and deeper until the door shut.

Soon, they landed in what looked like a desert-like football field. There was no grass, but rather sand-colored dirt. The stands were empty and there was a screen where the scoreboard was suppose to be. It resembled an ancient arena, just more modernized.

The Titans sat up, rubbing their heads. The impact to the ground gave them headaches. Soon, the monitor on the field went static, and then Killer Moth's head and upper torso came onto screen.

"Welcome, it looks like it is going to be a wonderful game," Killer Moth said in an ecstatically mechanical voice, "Today we have the Jump City Titans versus the Jump City Jail Mad Jumbo Freaks. It seems the team couldn't decide on a name so they combines them!"

There was a large door under the monitor, and after Killer Moth had said this the screen returned black once more and this door was lifted upward, slowly. Out from the shadows came a tall, skimpy looking man with red hair and unbalanced teeth. It was Mad Mod.

The next to figures were another tall, skimpy man, followed by a short, pudgy one. They were Mumbo and Control Freak.

"Uh-oh," Jinx said, looking at the villains.

"Titans, go!" Cyborg yelled, and the team assembled for an attack. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and began to leap like a track star, over to Mad Mod. Jinx followed after him. Her eyes went solid pink as her fist became encircled with pink energy.

Cyborg's arm morphed into a sonic cannon. Starfire readied her starbolts and flew over to Mumbo. Cyborg shot a sonic energy wave towards Mumbo, running at him as well. Mumbo simply bended his body, to miss the blast. The beam went into the bleachers, putting a dent in the bottom.

"Thanks so much. You've been a wonderful audience. Now watch as the Amazing Mumbo disappears!" he shouted. His voice was a little screechy and annoying. Soone, Mumbo rolled up his black sleeves, and clapped his gloved hands. Soon, he vanished in a cloud of light blue smoke. Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other, puzzled.

Raven manifested her dark energy and psychokinetically threw seats from the bleachers towards Control Freak. He flipped out his black remote and pressed a button. The chairs halted in mid-air, while Control Freak pressed another button on the remote. The chairs flew back at Raven, who gasped and covered her face with her arms. The chair hit her and she fell to the ground, barely hurt. Yellow and red colored streaks began to circle around Control Freak. Control Freak looked at the speedster, amazed at his acceleration.

"Yeah, like Mas Y Menos without Spanish, you're nothing without your standard motion," Control Freak said in his nerdy voice. He pushed yet another button on is remote, finally slowing down the rapid streaks. Kid Flash was running in slow motion. Taking a few steps at a time.

"Hey! What gives," Kid Flash said in a slow-motioned voice, "Oh, no!" Control Freak began to laugh like a true geek would.

Meanwhile, Starfire was busy hurling starbolts at Mumbo, who had reappeared as a large, indestructible chibi Mumbo balloon. Cyborg began to climb up the large balloon, grasping at the slick fabric. He strained his way up, until he had finally reached the top of his hat. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead in relief. Soon, the balloon began to inflate, and Cyborg wobbled to regain balance as the balloon began to deplete. When the balloon resembled nothing but a pancake, Cyborg realized he could get off of the crazy contraption. He had difficulty waking straight as he held his head in dizziness.

The balloon sank into the ground, like a liquid. Cyborg backed up a bit, until the balloon was no longer there. Then, phasing through the ground came Mumbo.

"Thank you, and please, pat yourselves on the back for being such a good and interactive audience. In fact, let me give you a hand," Mumbo said cynically. He held out both hands in front of him, palms facing Starfire and Cyborg. Soon, his hands enlarged and shot off of his wrist. The hand hit the two titans, sending them into the bleachers.

"Alright, you have been a great audience, but I believe it is my time to go, so ta-ta!" Mumbo said, bowing and removing his top-hat. He shook it and dropped it on the ground in front of him.

"No!" Starfire and Cyborg said in unison. They were racing over to Mumbo, who now was sticking his right leg into the hat. The ran so fast, they couldn't even stop in front of Mumbo. They ran to much, pushing Mumbo onto the hat. Instead of squashing, the hat absorbed Mumbo into the hat. He twirled around and around until he was completely within the hat's boundaries. Starfire and Cyborg, who were on top as well, were also swirled into the hat. After they had been sucked in after Mumbo, the top hat disappeared in a small cloud of purple, magic dust.

"Where'd Starfire and Cyborg go?" Raven asked Kid Flash, but then remember the predicament he was in. Beast Boy was running from Mad Mod, towards Raven.

"I don't know, but run!" Beast Boy said, running past Raven.

"Come back 'ere, my li'l duckie!" Mad Mod said in his British accent. He was holding a swirling circle of black and white, usually used for hypnotism. Raven, realizing the danger from last time they met him, began to fly backwards, not leaving Mad Mod out of sight. She held out her arm as her eyes turned into a solid black. She tried to use her black magic, but it didn't work.

"My powers…" Raven said, looking back at the running Beast Boy. She was still levitating backwards as she said this.

"Well don't look at me! I don't know anything about your lame powers!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven gave him a 'be careful' glare.

Beast Boy, noticing Mad Mod was catching up, ran and hid in the bleachers. Shaking her head in disgrace, Raven once again tried to tap into her powers. She managed to throw a few seats at Mad Mod, crushing him under them.

"My powers only fail around you," Raven called out to the hiding Beast Boy, "I don't know how or why, but I cannot be near you if we want to win." She flew off to Control Freak and the slowed down Kid Flash. She hurled a few more chairs that knocked Control Freak onto the ground.

Getting up, both Control Freak and Mad Mod began to rub their heads, soothing the pains from the impact of the chairs. They stood up right after, ready to fight. Control Freak held out his remote, pointed towards Raven and Kid Flash. Mad Mod took out his ruby-tipped cane, and aimed it at Jinx and Beast Boy, who had now returned from his hiding place in the bleachers.

"Alright into the screen we go," Control Freak said triumphantly. He pushed a button on the remote, and Raven, Kid Flash, and himself disappeared in a static that you usually see on a television.

"An' that now leaves us, duckies," Mad Mod said. He popped open the ruby on the top of his cane and pushed a button that was hidden within it. Soon, walls emerged from every side of the field. They were blank, white walls, and once they were about twenty stories high, a ceiling fell from the sky and plopped right on the tops of the walls. A door appeared, as if out of nowhere, on the wall the three were facing.

"An' know the real fun begins," Mad Mod said with a grin and rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

-----

The room was completely dark, Robin could not see anything. He didn't know where he was, or how he had gotten there. Soon, a small lamp over him went on, revealing that he was strapped to a chair by rope. Soon, footsteps began to approach him. They got louder and louder, until Kitten appeared under the light, next to Robin. She held an energy whip in her hands, and she grinned as she stared at him.

"So, Robbie-poo. I hear you have been hittin' it off with other women!" she shrieked, looking extremely angry.

"WHAT!" Robin yelled, looking angry as well, "That's why you brought me here!"

"Stop tryin' to change the subject!" Kitten screamed, "You know the ugly, orange girl and the creepy, grey-skinned goth."

"You mean Starfire and Raven?" Robin asked, "Because we're just friends."

"Oh, really," Kitten said with an evil smile, "Well how do you explain this?" A flat-screened monitor descended from the ceiling and stopped right in front of the two teenagers. The monitor became staticy as the first projection appeared.

The first clip that had been shown was from when the Titans first met. It was the first and only kiss Starfire and Robin had exchanged. Starfire, in her Gordanian slave attire, grabbed a blushing Robin around the neck and promptly kissed him. The clip stopped and the monitor returned to a black color. Kitten tapped her feet and looked at Robin, awaiting an answer.

"Well…" Robin turned red, "She was just absorbing the English language from my body…" Kitten did not look impressed.

"Mhmm. Likely story… Next clip!" Kitten yelled and the monitor staticed again. This time the clip showed the time when Raven had banished her demonic father, Trigon, into another realm. Raven was wearing a white cloak, and her hair was a lot longer than usual. She embraced Robin and stayed there for a while. The clip ended once more. The screen turned blank, and the monitor ascended back to the ceiling.

"Well, I think we've seen enough. Has the jury made a decision?" Kitten asked, looking over into the darkness. Soon a light came on revealing a bunch of Kittens, sitting in chairs.

"Guilty!" they all said in unison. The lights went off again, hiding the 'jury' in the darkness once more.

"Ugh," Robin said in disgust, "I'm getting out of here!" He took a bird-a-rang out of a back compartment of his belt and sliced the ropes that tied his hands together. He got off the chair and ran into the darkness. Eventually, the sounds of his footprints faded away completely. Kitten became even more enraged.

"GET HIM!" she screamed and the multiple Kittens of the jury walked out of the darkness, and began chasing after Robin. The original Kitten stayed behind, looking enraged as the only light went out.

-----

Starfire and Cyborg opened their eyes, to see what they hoped to never see again. They were inside Mumbo's magical hat once more! They stood on the blue street, in front of 'Mumbo's Hall of Jumbo Magic!" Starfire yawned and looked down. She shrieked in terror.

"What?" Cyborg asked, and then looked down to see a pink tutu, "Ow, man… Not again…" Cyborg was a half-robot, half-brown bear, with an obnoxious pink tutu. This had been Cybear, his alternate animal form.

Starfire was an orange, striped cat, with green eyes and purple clothes. She scratched her ear, like a normal cat would do. She was Kittyfire, her alternate animal form when she gets trapped in Mumbo's hat.

"What are we to do now?" Kittyfire asked, scratching the back of her ear, more violently.

"I dunno. I guess we could-" Cybear said but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Welcome, Titananimals, or at least two of them," Mumbo said, "Now, please come in and make yourselves at home. The show is to begin shortly!" They looked around, but they could not see the blue-skinned magician anywhere. Suddenly, the door to the magic theatre opened, and in a gust of wind, blew Kittyfire and Cybear inside. They flew into two front-row seats. They tried to get up, but they were stuck to the chair by a sticky adhesive. The red curtains on the stage began to open up. Mumbo appeared behind the curtains and the crowd went wild as he bowed to the audience.

"Alright, and I would like to say, we have to very special guests-" Mumbo said, looking down at the now empty seats where Kittyfire and Cybear were sitting. His expression went blank in confusion. Soon, Cybear jumped from behind Mumbo, pinning him to the ground. Kittyfire shot a hairbolt from her mouth, at Mumbo, which magically solidified and wrapped the blue-skinned magician up.

"We've been like this before, Mumbo man. We know how to deal with these forms now," Cybear said, and Mumbo sulked. Kittyfire and Cybear were back to their normal, human forms and back onto an empty field, after a spectacular white light. Mumbo or any of the other heroes or villains were in sight.

-----

Raven and Kid Flash were just standing there, in the imminent, absolute darkness. They had no idea where Control Freak had taken them, but they began to walk around.

Soon, the darkness began to static, like a television, and suddenly, they could see blue walls, extending in all directions to make a path like a maze. In front of them was a trail of large, yellow orbs, floating in mid-air. Once they had approached one of the orbs, it disappeared with an odd sound. Raven shrugged at Kid Flash, and they continued to follow the orbs and make them disappear.

All was well, as they collected the orbs, until a few minutes later. Control Freak appeared, but he was not the normal, pudgy geek they had known. He looked like an orange ghost, with his face on it. The weird thing was, he never said anything.

Kid Flash and Raven began to run as fast as they could, until they had collected all the yellow orbs. The blue walls glowed and the background went black once more.

"What was that all about?" Kid Flash asked.

"I truly have no idea," Raven replied. Now, they were on a brick flooring.

"Alright, this one isn't too bad," Kid Flash said. Suddenly, blocks of all different colors began to pour down onto them. Raven used her magic to make a shield. She began to struggle as the blocks began to pile higher and higher.

"STOP!" Raven screamed, emitting her soul self to not only destroy the blocks, but to destroy the whole scenery back into pitch darkness.

"I've had enough of this," Raven said. She flew forward, followed by Kid Flash, and suddenly came out of a television set. She was in Control Freak's messy room. He was watching the t.v., with a controller in his hands. His eyes widened as the two emerged outside the television.

"Hehe. Just wanted to play some games," he said. Raven snarled and punched him across the face, knocking him out. Soon, a white light appeared and before they knew it, they were back onto the field with Starfire and Cyborg.

"Glorious, you have returned!" Starfire said, embracing the two heroes.

"Seriously Starfire, not now…" Raven said, more calm then she really felt.

Soon, Beast Boy and Jinx landed next to the hugging trio. Beast Boy rubbed his head to soothe it after a fight with Mad Mod.

"Great we have all returned!" Starfire said, and soon enough, all six of the heroes glowed with lights and sparkles and disappeared from the field. Soon, they teleported back to the living room of Titans Tower.

"Well, this whole experience has been quite odd," Raven said. The others nodded. Soon, Robin came through the doors and joined them on the couch.

"So how was your day, Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know same as usual…" Robin said. Everyone laughed, until the sliding doors opened again. Soon came the 'jury' of Kittens through those door, walking like robots.

"Must kill Robbie-poo," they said, mechanically as they approached the couch.

"Dude, there's more than one. I can barely handle one Kitten," Beast Boy said. This time everyone laughed including the Kitten 'jury'.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Kitten said, closing a book she had been reading out-loud to herself. She sat in a rocking chair, in front of a fire.

"…For now…" she said with an evil grin. She cackled evily, with the book closed on her lap. The title read, "Here Kitty, Kitty", by Kitten. Of to the top corner, there was a heart that had the word 'Robbie-poo" inside it.


	13. Chapter 12: Battle For The Universe

**Chapter 12: Battle For The Universe**

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy approached through the sliding door. They entered the living room, yawning and still half-asleep. It wasn't even dawn break yet, because they could see the sun was not up from the large window.

In front of the couch, they saw Robin. He looked determined while he paced back and forth next to the monitor. He didn't even notice that his fellow teammates had entered the room.

"Uh… Robin…" Raven said, making Robin aware of their presence. Robin looked up at them, but he didn't say anything.

"Um… Dude, why did you call us down here at 4 A.M.!" Beast Boy shouted. He had blood-shot eyes, because he was usually sleeping until around lunch time. Robin still remained quiet.

"Man. We know your not still asleep, Robin. Why don't you just talk?" Cyborg asked, who seemed to still be tired, but the most awake out of the three Titans who had just awoken.

Beast Boy, finally noticing something odd, said, "Hey! Where's Starfire?" Raven and Cyborg looked around to see some sort of trace of the alien Titan, but she was not present with them.

Robin finally spoke, in a worried tone, "That's just it. She's gone." The other Titans gasped as Robin stared at them, still looking slightly worried.

"It's time, guys," Robin said.

Meanwhile, Starfire looked dismally at the bottom of her prison cell. She was in a different costume, which was black and similar to her sisters. She wore an odd, silver head piece, and her hands were cuffed in large gauntlets. It was just like old times, when she was first captured by the Gordanians.

_(Fade to song)_  
****

**When there's trouble you know who to call ****  
****Teen Titans! ****  
****From their tower, they can see it all ****  
****Teen Titans! ******

**When there's evil on the attack ****  
****You can rest knowing they got your back ****  
****'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol ****  
****Teen Titans GO! ******

**With their superpowers they unite ****  
****Teen Titans! ****  
****Never met a villain that they liked ****  
****Teen Titans! ******

**They've got the bad guys on the run ****  
****They never stop 'till the job gets done ****  
****'Cuz when the world is losin' all control ****  
****Teen Titans GO! ******

**1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. Go! ****  
****Teen Titans! ******

"What do you think happened to her?" Beast Boy asked. The three Titans were now fully awake, and sitting around the couch. Robin continued to pace in front of them.

"I'm not positive, but I think I have a hunch," Robin said, "I think the time for Blackfire to strike is now." Robin clenched his fist as his eyes squinted in anger.

"So, do you think Blackfire took her?" Raven asked.

"I'm really not sure," Robin said, "But we know she is in space. We'll leave in the T-Ship and then we'll try to contact Ph'yzzon and Sunfire." He left the room without saying anything more, or even letting his teammates say anything. The other Titans shrugged and left behind him.

They now entered the T-Ship's lauch pad, and assembled within it. Starfire's capsule was left empty. The T-Ship was pointing upwards, to the ceiling and the sky beyond it.

"All units set," Cyborg said, pushing a few buttons and flipping a few switches in his capsule.

"All systems go!" Beast Boy exclaimed, looking excited.

"Teen Titans Go!" Robin shouted and pushed a large red button in his capsule. The roof opened up, and the T-Ship rose higher and higher, until it took off into the morning sky. Soon, they passed the clouds and atmosphere and finally arrived in space.

Robin switched on a staticy monitor in his capsule, "Titans to Sunfire and Ph'yzzon. Are you there? Do you read me?" Soon, the screen turned to the face of Starfire's younger brother, Sunfire.

He had orange skin, just like his sister, along with her green eyes. He had short, curly hair and a similar costume to Starfire. He had a sleeve-less, purple shirt, and long, purple pants and boots. He had two silver gauntlets on his hands as well as a silver bracelet on his slightly-muscular forearm.

"Yea, we have been trying to contact you at the tower, but Blackfire has been interfering with our messages," Sunfire said, "As you may already know, Blackfire has taken Starfire back to her new-home on Citadel. We can only guess from there. Meet us near Tamaran's atmosphere soon, we're in a large grey ship. Over and out." The screen went blank once more.

"You head him," Robin said, stepping on a pedal, sending the ship gliding through space as fast as it could. Soon, they could see the white and pink planet known as Starfire's home.

Sure enough, there was a spaceship, but not any ordinary spaceship. This spaceship was light grey and very spherical.

The T-Ship approached the space orb, and a large gate door opened up. Robin drove the T-Ship inside and landed it on the parking platform within. The Titans got out of their ship and entered the much larger one.

Robin walked up the nearby stairs, followed by his teammates. Once they reached the top, they noticed a dark room, with blue light coming from the many monitors. In front, was Sunfire, sitting in a chair in front of one of the larger monitors. Standing beside him was Ph'yzzon. They both turned around to meet their guests.

"Ah. Welcome, please come in," Sunfire said, smiling. The Titans got closer to the two, as they turned around to face the monitor once more. The Titans huddled around Sunfire, who was know typing something on the keyboard which lay in front of him.

"We had stayed with the Warlords of Okaara for quite some time. But, when we heard news of Blackfire scheduling an attack, we returned to Tamara," Ph'yzzon said, sternly.

"Yea and now hold on, cause we're heading straight to Citadel, Blackfire's new homeworld," Sunfire said, pushing a few buttons. The Titans felt the ship accelerate greatly. Sunfire then pushed a large red button saying 'auto-pilot'. He turned around once more to face the Titans.

"Once we arrive, our army of rebels will invade the fortress. You will find your dear friend and you will leave," Sunfire said.

"But dude, you said we could help you fight!" Beast Boy said, looking disappointed.

"Yeah, she's out friend," Cyborg said.

"And she's my sister, and she will not be hurt. If I may perish during this war, I will be glad to know my sister had survived," Sunfire said, looking away from the Titans.

"But, what will you do?" Robin asked, remaining calm.

"We will attempt to attack and ultimately defeat Lord Blackfire," Ph'yzzon said. At this, Sunfire looked at him oddly, but didn't say anything.

"So, do you know where Starfire may be?" Raven asked. Sunfire, yet again, turned around to face the monitors. He typed something on the keyboard and a weird map appeared on the screen of one of the monitors. It was oddly shaped like an Egyptian pyramid.

"This is Blackfire's main ship, hovering over Citadel," Sunfire said, "This is where Starfire is located." He pointed to the top of the ship, "We believe she is at the throne room, so Blackfire can keep a good eye on her, preventing her escape. You need to get there, after we distract Blackfire."

"We will leave for the room, leading our men into the ship, and after a few minutes, come in after us, running to the throne room," Ph'yzzon told the Titans. Robin nodded, followed by his teammates.

"We should be there just about now," Sunfire said, typing on the keyboard once more, "Let's have a look, shall we?" The monitor lit up again to show the pyramid spaceship, rotating very slowly.

"Alright the only open and un-guarded entrance point is at the bottom of the ship. We will land in there, and begin out attack," Sunfire said.

"Agreed," Robin said.

"Good, let's shut everything down and move out," Sunfire said, pushing buttons. Soon, all of the monitors turned off, leaving the room in complete darkness. They walked down the stairs and Ph'yzzon locked the doors to the room they were in.

"Stay here, we have to exit with the army in the basement of our ship. Remember, wait a bit," Sunfire said, beginning to walk down another flight of stairs off to the side. Ph'yzzon followed, until the Titans could no longer hear their footsteps.

-----

"My friends will come and rescue me!" Starfire screamed from inside her prison cell. It was a large, black steel box with one barred window. Blackfire sat outside on her throne, guarded by two Gordanians on her sides. The room was beautiful, with colors of crimson, gold, and silver, lining the walls and the carpet.

"Keep dreaming, foolish sister," Blackfire said, "Even if they did come to 'rescue' you, they will be no match for myself and my army." She began to bite into an odd fruit that resembled an apple.

"Do you forget that they are the Teen Titans? They have vanquished greater foes than you could ever imagine!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, like that big, red deer beast with four eyes. Or maybe your talking about that psychotic gym teacher who turned himself into a robot. Hah! Don't make me laugh," Blackfire said, still chewing the fruit.

"Trigon and Brother Blood were formidable foes! It had taken months before we were able to defeat them!" Starfire yelled at her sister.

"Just like it took months for the Titans to defeat me. Oh wait, they won't!" Blackfire said, and then evilly cackled, knowing there was no hope for her sister.

Starfire growled within her cage, holding onto the iron bars on the only window of her cell. She finally sat down, realizing that maybe what Blackfire was saying would be true…

-----

"Alright, it's been a couple minutes already. Can we please get this show on the roll?" Beast Boy asked, looking desperate for action.

"Fine, Titans Go!" Robin said.

"Wait, how do we get out?" Raven asked.

"I guess we go down to the basement. Go out the same way Ph'yzzon, Sunfire, and their army went," Cyborg said. Robin ran over to the stairs and began to go down them. The other Titans shrugged and ran after him.

They finally reached the rather large basement, after many, many flights of stairs. The huffed and puffed for breath as they had finally seen a large maze in front of them. The walls exceed upwards to touch the ceiling, so Raven or Beast Boy could fly to get to the end.

"Wow. They have a real tight security system!" Cyborg said, looking as astounded as the other Titans did.

"Raven, can you phase through the walls?" Robin asked.

"I'll try," Raven said. She transformed into a large, black raven, known as her 'soul-self' she flew into the wall, but just before she made contact with it, she was stunned by an invisible wall of red sparks. She fell to the ground, turning back into her human form. She was a little beat up, but not that much.

"I guess we gotta go through the old fashioned way," Beast Boy said, beginning to march down the path in front of them. They reluctantly continued down the paths made by the walls, for what seemed to be hours. There seemed to be no end to the maze!

Suddenly, after they made a quick swerve around a corner, two ray guns appeared from the ceiling. They began to shoot little red blasts that were aimed at the Titans.

"RUN!" Cyborg yelled, and began to lead the team to run in the opposite direction. Finally out of harms way, the Titans gasped for breath, holding themselves up by grabbing onto their legs.

They continued down the path that went in the opposite direction. They walked and walked, until they began to walk slower and slower out of exhaustion. Soon, they saw the door that lead outside, but it was blocked by two monsters.

They had remembered these monsters from the last time they had visited Tamaran. They resembled, big, grey dogs with beady, red eyes and vicious teeth.

"I don't think we can run this time," Raven said, forming dark energy around her fists. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon.

"Agreed," Robin said, taking out his retractable bo-staff. Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and flew up, almost touching the ceiling. He squawked, signaling the start of the battle.

Beast Boy and Robin took on one of the beasts. Beast Boy swooped down, slapping the beast multiple times with his wings. The creature closed its eyes, in order to protect them. Before his fourth slap, the beast stepped on his wing, preventing him from moving. Beast Boy shrieked as he tried to get out of its grasp.

Robin came in and jump kicked the creature in the face. Beast Boy was let go, and transformed himself into a green-replica of the monster. Robin, realizing the beast's weakness, stabbed out each eye with his bo-staff. Fumbling, the monster wailed in pain.

"One down," Robin said.

"Two to go!" Cyborg said, shooting a sonic blast at the beast, sending him backwards.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven said, taking the floor tiles and sending them into the creature. Finally, Beast Boy came, and rammed the beast into the wall, knocking it out. With one blinded, and the other knocked out, the Titans left the spaceship, realizing the moment was precise.

Once out on the spaceship they noticed something very wrong.

"Put your hands up," a Gordanian said. A dozen Gordanians were behind him, all holding up their staffs pointed towards the Titans. The Titans promptly put up their hands while Robin gulped.

"Best we obey them," Cyborg whispered to his teammates.

-----

The Gordanians had lead them through most of the spaceship, finally dropping them off in the middle prison. It was very large, and very dark, the door showed the only window, which was covered by bars.

"This prison was made for the rebels who are dumb enough to invade our ship," the Gordanian said, shutting the door and leaving the prison.

From the shadows they heard a familiar voice, "So, you guys got caught too." Val-Yor suddenly approached from the shadows. The Titans gasped. He looked extremely beat up from battle.

"Why are you in here? How did they capture you?" Robin asked, looking a bit worried.

"Well, they ambushed me when I first came, luckily I could hold them off, so my Vernatian army escaped. But, I had to pay the ultimate price," Val-Yor explained.

"So… Without you…" Cyborg said.

"I have complete and absolute faith in my armada. They have the only faith I have left," Val-Yor said dismally.

"What exactly made you join the Tamaraneans? You had hated them so much," Raven asked.

"The time I shared with you on Earth made me realize what I had done wrong, and I decided to join them. Besides, I would hate to live in a universe ruled by that witch!" Val-Yor said, looking more offensive.

"Blackfire…" the Titans said, looking dismal as well.

"I see you know of her," Val-Yor said.

"Now of her? Dude, she's Starfire's sister!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Val-Yor looked somewhat surprised when he said, "Ah. I see. It seems, for siblings they are the almost exact opposite."

"Well, are we gonna get out of her or what?" Robin asked.

"This entire cell is Gordanian metal. Its practically indestructible," Val-Yor explained.

"Practically," Robin said, holding out three indestructible bird-a-rangs he had received from the Okaaran Warlords.

"Ah! I had heard you had been equipped with new powers," Val-Yor said, looking relieved, "I assume all of you have them with you?" Beast Boy showed his bracelet, Raven showed her necklace, and Cyborg showed his two expansion plates on his shoulders.

"…But, Starfire doesn't," Robin said, holding out a stone from his pocket. It was X'Hal, the goddesses tear.

"I see, well I assume we must give it to her then?" Val-Yor said, smiling.

"I guess we must," Robin said, smiling back. He turned to face the prison door, and threw the bird-a-rangs, which exploded on the door, weakening it. Robin promptly approached the door and kicked it, sending it crashing to the ground.

The Gordanians who were patrolling the hall nearby, shouted, "Hey, get them!" The four other Gordanians followed him towards the heroes.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted, reaching for his retractable bo-staff. He extended it so far, (Thanks to the upgrade from the warlords,) and was able to hit one in the chest, sending it backwards as the staff extended farther and farther.

"Concentrate Raven, concentrate. You can do this," Raven said to herself, "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Black magic began to pour from her mouth and eyes, emitting a terrible, grating screech. It followed on a path to hit one of the Gordanians. Once it had reached him, it went inside its body. The Gordanian shrieked in pain as it was knocked out, hitting the ground. Raven smiled at her own success.

"Alright, just think about a Chimera," Beast Boy said to himself. Soon enough, Beast Boy concentrated and morphed into a winged Lion, with a long tail that seemed to slither on its own.

Beast Boy gained enough acceleration to lift off the ground and fly towards the Gordanians. He let out a screech, as his mouth emitted green flames, turning the Gordanian into a pile of dust. Beast Boy transformed into his human form.

"Oh yeah! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!" he said, as he did a little victory dance.

Cyborg, transformed both of his arms into long, bulky sonic cannons. They glowed with a light, blue aura as Cyborg shot two circling sonic beams, which sent a Gordanian flying into the wall behind him. The wall crumbled, piling debris over the knocked out Gordanian.

"Boo-Yah!" Cyborg said, with a smile that seemed to stretch across his face.

"You don't think that you were the only ones who had gotten special powers from the warlords, did you?" Val-Yor said, triumphantly. He began to move extremely fast, as if he were Mas Y Menos or Kid Flash. He ran behind the Gordanian and tapped him on the shoulder. The Gordanian turned its head around only to be punched through the wall with Val-Yor's immense strength.

Val-Yor clapped his hands together to remove dust from the battle, "Come along, no time to waist. You have a teammate to attend to , and myself, an army." He ran down the hallway.

The Titans shrugged, realizing Val-Yor had finally returned to his old, victorious self. They reluctantly ran after him.

They continued down the lengthy hallway, lined with crimson, gold, and silver, following closely behind Val-Yor.

Val-Yor turned his head to face them, still running, he said, "How are you guys holding up back there? It shouldn't be much longer now," he said, turning his head back to look forward.

Cyborg and Beast Boy mumbled something under their breath, and Raven seemed to be the only Titan not having difficulty, because she was flying. Soon, they came to their first turn, seeing about a dozen short, green aliens.

Val-Yor halted, and so did the Titans. They were ugly creatures, which resembled wrinkled gremlins. They wore only white and red, which was oddly similar to Elasti-Girl's uniform.

"Psions. This should be east. Let me take care of this," Val-Yor said, holding out his hand to block the Titans, who were getting ready for a fight.

Val-Yor's eyes glowed red as he shot a large beam that filled the hallway, before the Titans, could blink, the Psions disappeared.

"Weak creatures. They disappear, when they get heated up. It's a shame Blackfire had to resort to building an alliance with them," Val-Yor said, "Come on lets continue. We don't want anything bad to happen to your friend." They continued their jog down the hallways, running into more Psions who were easily defeated by Val-Yor.

Eventually, they reached a door, "After you." Val-Yor told the Titans, and Robin opened the door, leading into a circle-like room with stained glass windows, slightly resembling a church's chapel. In the middle of the room laid a man who was a little beaten up, and sitting on his knees.

The Titans approached him, finally realizing who this man was. It was Sunfire, whose face was buried within his hands. He looked almost immobile.

"Sunfire! What's wrong?" Robin asked, sitting down next to him.

"Horrible… Horrible… Traitor… Him…!" Sunfire was simply mumbling.

"What? We can't understand you," Beast Boy said, looking puzzled.

"Traitor? Who's a traitor? Sunfire speak to me: Robin said, not placing his hand on his shoulder and shaking him a bit. Suddenly, a red-colored starbolt came shooting down from the top of the ceiling. It hit Val-Yor in the chest, sending him flying into the wall, knocking him out.

The Titans gasped and looked up. They could barely make out who had sent the blast, because they were covered in the shadows.

"Foolish Titans," the manly voice from the ceiling said, "Did you really think you could beat Lord Blackfire?"

Robin had to register all of this information into his head, until he finally spoke, "Ph'yzzon!"

"Wow, Robin! Your actually smarter than you look!" Phyzzon said, jumping down from the ceiling. He began to approach the Titans, who were now readying themselves for battle.

"Why did you do this? Why did you help us if your working for her?" Raven asked in an angry tone.

"Why you ask. Because, you needed a push in the right direction. Blackfire and I both enjoy games very much, Titans," Ph'yzzon said, his tone of voice was becoming more and more cynical.

"That dumb planet Tamaran could have been destroyed months ago, and you would have never noticed. Your lucky we were so nice to give you the hints and lead you into our base," Ph'yzzon continued.

"See, Titans, this was all planned ahead of time. The capture of the planet and its inhabitants when Starfire had arrived that fateful day which began it all. I had befriended her in hopes of betraying her," he went on.

"When we had come to your planet, when you received those gifts from the warlords, and even when you arrived here? How do you think this guy could possibly know how to get into this spaceship, or even where is was located?" he asked, only to answer his own question.

"I'll tell you why, because I told him. I lead you here, and you have reached farther than we have expected. See that door behind me," he said, turning to show the Titans a door to the far end of the room.

"That's the end. The end of the ship. The end of the line. Blackfire resides behind that door, waiting with Starfire until I finally vanquish you. Now, Titans, lets see how your petty Christmas presents do you against a real Tamaranean. One with extreme, overwhelming power!" he exclaimed.

He began to hover upwards, just above the ground. His eyes turned into a bubbling red-color, along with the aura around his fists. He shouted as he shot redbolts at the Titans, who frantically jumped and dodged them.

"Oh, how the tables have turned…" Ph'yzzon said, shooting more and more redbolts at the Titans. He cackled maniacally as the Titans began to sweat more and more until, finally a large boulder came, as if out of nowhere, and hit Ph'yzzon in the head, knocking him to the ground.

The Titans looked behind themselves, where the boulder had been thrown. Out from the shadows of the corner came Val-Yor, who dusted his torso off, from the blast.

"You think I could've been taken down that easily? Plus, I was sick of that guy blabbering on and on," Val-Yor said, smirking a bit. Robin smirked back.

"Now Raven, if you will. I'm sure you know a curse of some sort to finally end this guy from tormenting anyone else, correct?" Val-Yor asked.

"I suppose. I have never tried it before, but it's the strongest I know," Raven said, "Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor!" Black energy erupted around Ph'yzzon, wrapping him within it.

He ghostly rose, still unconscious, andbegan to swirl around, mid-air. He turned faster and faster until he disappeared into a book, which plopped onto the ground.

Val-Yor approached the book and opened it, to find, Ph'yzzon's face on the page, "I will get you for this! I will have my revenge. I-"

"Oh, shut up!" Val-Yor exclaimed, shutting the book as hard as he could. He placed the book on the ground and picked up the boulder he had thrown at Ph'yzzon. He promptly dropped it atop the book, crushing it.

"By the way, how did you get that boulder?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, yeah, while he was talking, I had a lot of time to pick out a large chuck of the wall he shot me into," Val-Yor said, smiling once more, "Anyway, you've got a friend to save, go. I'll attend to Sunfire over here. Return him to the ship and begin to nurse him back to health.

"What about your army?" Raven asked.

"have complete and absolute faith in my armada. They have the only faith I have left," Val-Yor repeated himself, smirking. He picked up Sunfire and began to carry him over his shoulder. He approached the door, but then turned back to the Titans to do a salute, which the Titans returned. He walked through the door and began his journey back to his ship.

The Titans turned around and gulped before they entered the room that had laid on the other side of the wall. After they had gathered together what courage they had left, they opened the door, to see a small prison cell and an empty throne.

Suddenly, Blackfire came down from above the door and hit them with a starbolt, "Peek-a-boo!" The Titans were thrown against the door that had just slid shut.

She jumped down in front of them, "Well if it isn't the Teen Titans. Well isn't this a surprise. Look Starfire," she said, calling over to the cell, "Your friends did come to save you. But it's too bad I have no patience nor any hospitality left for them." Her eyes went red as her fists charged up her starbolts.

Raven, realizing the danger, phased through the ground below herself.

"Ugh. That witch," Blackfire said, looking below herself, hoping she wouldn't pop out of the floor and surprise her. Blackfire looked up and noticed the Teen Titans were gone.

"Aw, man, where did they go now?" Blackfire said, annoyed. She looked over at the prison cell and noticed that it was untouched, unharmed and that Starfire was still within it.

Suddenly, Raven emerged from the ceiling, "Peek-a-boo!" Raven mimicked her and punched her across the face. She then submerged back into the ceiling.

Blackfire, soothing her cheek with her hand, said, "Where are you? Come out and fight me like a woman!" She began to back up in fear of ambush. She tripped over the rug, and slid down the side of the giant window that covered the entire back wall of the room.

Suddenly, Raven's hands began to grab her legs, and Blackfire screeched and kicked so she would let go. She almost immediately did, sinking back into the ground. Blackfire looked up, now breathing heavily, she saw the prison's door, wobbling opened. They had escaped, she thought.

"I need to do this fast," Blackfire said, running over to her throne. She opened the arm rest to reveal a large, red button. She immediately pushed it, causing the entire ship to flash red lights and screech an annoying noise.

A mechanical voice sounded through the hallways saying, "Ship mainframe self-destruct in 20, 19, 18…"

"Come on, faster, faster…" Blackfire was chanting the self-destruct to go faster.

"Come on, Raven, we have to get out of here," Robin said, and yet he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Raven's soul-self emerged from the ground in front of the door. Out of it materialized all the Titans, even Starfire, who was still in her captured clothing.

Raven opened the door, and left, followed by Robin, then Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Starfire was just about to go through the door, when Blackfire grabbed hold of her arm, and pulled her back into the throne room.

"Your still mine, sister!" Blackfire cakled.

"Starfire!" Robin called, holding out his hand, but had never grabbed Starfire's.

"Robin!" Starfire shrieked as she was pulled away by her sister. The door closed, locking as it did. Robin began to bang on the door with his fists.

"Robin! Let it go, I'm sure Blackfire won't kill Starfire. We can come back for her later," Raven told him, trying to make him feel better. Beast Boy and Cyborg grabbed a hold of Robin, pulling him off of the door.

"C'mon Robin. This things going to implode soon, we have to get out!" Cyborg shouted. Soon they looked to the side, at the wall which was now making a sound as if to burst open.

And, soon enough it did, revealing Sunfire's spaceship. The door opened up and the Titans ran to it. Waiting for them was Val-Yor, smiling.

The Titans walked in, and before the door shut, Robin took one last look, hoping the door would open and Starfire would come running out into the ship as well, but that didn't happen. The door shut, sending the ship into space once more, leaving a worried Robin within.

Once the Titans had reached the landing platform, they had realized the area was packed with Tamaraneans. Among them was Starfire's nanny and Grand Ruler of Tamaran, Galfore, who was crying in the corner, being comforted by his fellow Tamaraneans.

"Why are all these Tamaranean's in here?" Robin asked Val-Yor, still looking upset.

"Because we got a hint. Aw, well, it would be better if you watched this. You have to understand that we could do nothing about this. We learned only after the self-destruct was initiated. Follow me," Val-Yor said, leading them to the monitor room.

He turned on the big monitor, and before they knew it, they were amazed and shocked at what was happening outside in space.

-----

"Starfire, I'm so happy you could watch this with me," Blackfire said, the alarm was still going off, "3, 2,…"

"1" Blackfire said with the mechanical voice. She cackled as nothing happened.

"Fake, but it worked, right? I mean it chased your little friends away and now I'm 1 step closer to my final plan," Blackfire explained.

"Now," she said, shutting the arm rest and opening the other one to reveal a large, green button, and then pushing it, "And now, for the next step in my plan." She pushed the button. Outside, the ship had finally reached its orbit around Tamaran.

"Clever, huh?" Blackfire told a tied up and gagged Starfire, "The ship was moving within the orbit of Tamaran as soon as your Titan friends arrived." Starfire meaninglessly mumbled beneath the handkerchief.

The tip of the pyramid spaceship began to open up, revealing a large laser above the ceiling of the throne room. It was pointed towards Tamaran. Within minutes it gathered energy and shot a green beam at Tamaran, destroying it into millions of pieces. Blackfire laughed. Dtarfire's eyes widened and she gasped beneath the cloth around her mouth. She knew that the Titans had been watching this frightening sight, just as she did. And she couldn't be more right…

_**To be continued…**_


	14. Chapter 13: Battle For The Universe II

**Chapter 13: Battle For The Universe, Pt. II**

It was another beautiful spring afternoon in Titans Tower. Raven was in the lounge section of the main room, delving her thoughts into one of her favorite novels. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing the typical 'Race Track Nebula 2' on the giant monitor/window which overlooked the vast lake. They began to argue over the game, and Beast Boy was technically winning. Now as if out of nowhere, Cyborg pulled a victory in the end.

Standing up and dropping the controller, Cyborg told Beast Boy, "Boo-yah! In your face! You thought you were gonna win again? I think not!" Beast Boy simply shrugged as Cyborg continued to yell triumphantly at him along with victory dancing, in a very strange fashion.

Robin was off to the side of the kitchen, listening to music. He stood in front of the large stereo, silently, as his black hair blew due to the vibrations of the sound.

Starfire emerged from the sliding door, questioning, why she was home once more. Only yesterday she had been kidnapped by Blackfire. After she had fallen into a deep sleep in her prison cell, she had no recollection of what had happened afterwards and how she had arrived at Titans Tower once more.

Noticing Starfire, Robin said, "Come on it, Star. Do you wanna cook us breakfast?" Robin smiled, and Starfire smiled back, even bigger. Her eyes went wide and glistened at the request to cook her friends breakfast.

But, suddenly, Starfire realized something wrong. Something very wrong. She had not been dressed in her usual attire, but a black suit, with steel pants and sleeves. She had a slave cresent atop her head as well.

In the prison cell, on Blackfire's ship, in her control room, Starfire awoke from a once marvelous dream, panting and gasping for breath. She looked down and realized she was still in her slave outfit.

She looked up, to see the door open, and Blackfire standing in front of it. Her eyes were a solid red color, as if she was to hurl some starbolts.

She smirked, "Well, sister. How pleasant of you to join me after such a deep slumber. Raise up, because today is your day of graduation!"

Starfire gasped, and Blackfire cackled, reading a starbolt on one of her fists.

_(Fade to song)_  
****

**When there's trouble you know who to call ****  
****Teen Titans! ****  
****From their tower, they can see it all ****  
****Teen Titans! ******

**When there's evil on the attack ****  
****You can rest knowing they got your back ****  
****'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol ****  
****Teen Titans GO! ******

**With their superpowers they unite ****  
****Teen Titans! ****  
****Never met a villain that they liked ****  
****Teen Titans! ******

**They've got the bad guys on the run ****  
****They never stop 'till the job gets done ****  
****'Cuz when the world is losin' all control ****  
****Teen Titans GO! ******

**1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. Go! ****  
****Teen Titans! ******

Back, within the rebel's spaceship, Val-Yor stood on a platform on the main landing platform. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood beside him. He talked out to the vast army of Vernathians and Tamaraneans in front of him.

"Here is the plan," Val-Yor said, "With Sunfire out of commission, I will now lead this fleet of rebels. We will go for a head strong attack, destroying Blackfire's spaceship."

Val-Yor now turned to face the Titans, "You will aide us in weakening the ship, and in it's final hour, you will quickly go inside and save your friend."

Val-Yor once again turned to face the audience, "I will take my own ship, and rebels with team up and use the ships in the lower landing platform. Alright move out."

"Yes sir!" the rebels exclaimed and saluted to their new battle commander. They began to march single file, down the fleet of stairs that lead to the lower landing platform.

For the last time, Val-Yor turned to face the Titans, "Once you go inside to save Starfire, get up there and leave as fast as you can. It should be easy, because most of the troops will be fighting our army. Just slip right under Blackifre's nose." Val-Yor smiled and the other Titans returned a smile, a little weary about the mission.

The Titans ran over to their T-Ship and assembled within it. Val-Yor ran into his spaceship, which was parked right next to the T-Ship. It looked like a large silver bullet or torpedo.

The garage doors lifted u, and both ships took off into the depths of space.

-----

"You see, sister," Blackfire said, pacing around her throne room. Starfire was back to being completely locked up in her cell, listening by the cell's window, grasping the iron bars.

"When you had been enslaved by the Gordanians back when you were younger, you arrived at Earth for the first time. Earth, as you may know, is protected by a large intergalactic force field. Once you had arrived onto Earth, you broke that link or connection the Earth had to protect itself," Blackfire explained.

"Now, with you breaking the link, it gave creatures, otherworldly creatures, the ability to walk on the 'sacred and protected by the gods' ground," Blackfire continued.

"With Tamaran destroyed, you may wonder why I have decided to do this. Well, the Earth will be my new Tamaran, and I will be the Supreme Immortal Ruler," Blackfire said triumphantly.

In order to make it untouchable to those who oppose me, I will first have to wipe out the human race, and bring my Gordanians, Psion, Locrix, and any other servant races who still are loyal to me," Blackfire continued on.

"Now, the link, yes, you my sister. The link will have to be broken. It is your graduation day, as we called it on Tamaran. You will be sacrificed to X'hal, making my 'new' Tamaran Empire untouchable!" Blackfire exclaimed. She cackled afterwards, and Starfire gasped.

"You would not!" Starfire shrieked.

"Oh yes I would!" Blackfire said evilly, "Oh, and say 'hi' to mama and papa for me once you reach, well you know where: Blackfire laughed maniacally. Starfire began to weep silently.

Suddenly, the spaceship began to shake, and Blackfire had to struggle to prevent herself from toppling over. Soon, two Gordanians came rushing through the doors into the throne room.

"Lord Blackfire, we're under attack," one of the Gordanians said. Blackfire immediately ran over to the large window, and saw a fleet of silver ships being lead by Val-Yor's spaceship and the T-Ship. They continued to fire red blasts at Blackfire's mother-ship.

"Lead an assault group out into space, including the Locrixes and half of the Gordanians. The other half, along with the Psions, will be battling with the main blasters and cannons of this ship. Go spread the word, now!" Blackfire screamed, and the two Gordanians left.

Blackfire looked out into space again, "They just don't stay down!"

"They are the Teen Titans! They will not be defeated by the likes of you," Starfire said, viciously.

"But they don't have you, my sister. Without your knowledge of the universe, they are nothing in a battle in space," Blackfire said. They ship began to shake more and more, but not as violent as the first hit.

"They don't have my power either," Starfire said, smirking, "HAH!" She broke down the door with one of her starbolts. Blackfire shielded her eyes as smoke began to cover the prison cell.

Out of the dust, came Starfire, with bubbling, glowing green eyes and fists. She held out a small stone in one of her hands.

"X'hal's tear!" Blackfire screeched, "How did you get it back? Ph'yzzon made sure you didn't have it when he kidnapped you!"

"Robin made sure to give it to me, before he left yesterday," Starfire said.

"Well, I guess you'll have to learn to stay in your cage, you rat!" Blackfire shrieked, readying her red starbolts. Starfire began to shoot a handful of large, hot starbolts, which Blackfire dodged by flying.

They threw starbolts back and forth, screaming at each other and dodging a few at the same time. They began to sweat and pant a bit as the fight continued. The room was beginning to fall apart from the constant beating of the starbolts.

The sisters finally stopped feuding, and they nearly passed out in the process.

-----

The Titans were busy, directing the T-Ship out of the way of danger. Dodging blasts, twisting, and turning, all of this maneuvering seemed to dizzy Beast Boy.

"Hey, guys, can we slow down a bit?" Beast Boy said, looking a bit nauseous.

"No time, BB, we have to save Star, remember?" Cyborg said, pushing a control stick to fire blasts at Blackfire's ship.

They were approaching Blackfire's ship, faster and faster. They had to continue moving, to dodge the blasts coming from the ship. They had finally approached the lower landing platform of Starfire's sister's ship.

They entered and stopped their vehicle. They stepped out and Robin raced towards the door to enter the main ship.

He looked back at them, "Come on guys, we gotta save Star!" He continued to run up the stairs leading to the main hallway.

They began to run down the otherwise desolate hallways, besides the troops who were in a rush, who didn't even notice them.

They came to a room, where the Gordanians were having a small tactics meeting.

"There is no way they're not gonna notice us," Cyborg said, doubtfully.

"Yeah, but we have to think of something," Robin said, "I got it." He ran down the hallways, back from where we came and crossed a corner. All the Titans could here afterwards were the sounds of kicking and punching.

"Hey, guys! Come over here!" Robin shouted from the end of the hallway. The Titans ran around the corner to see three beaten up Locrixes, and one which was now waving to them.

"He must've gotten Robin," Cyborg said, readying his sonic cannons, "Let's get 'im!" The other Titans readied for fight, while the Locrix began to move his arms, worried.

"Guy's its me," Robin said. His voice was muffled from the inside of the Locrix's shell.

"Get in these other ones, and hurry. I think some more Gordanians are coming," Robin said. The Titans shrugged and got into the Locrix, by opening their main head plate.

And soon enough, they were walking, very clumsily, back down the hallway, reaching the room where the meeting was held. The Gordanians looked at them oddly as they walked through the room, and left into the next hallway.

Once outside, Beast Boy lifted up the head plate, revealing his small, green head, "Finally, it's crowded and musty in there." Beast Boy began to fan himself with his hand.

"No, we should stay in these," Robin said from inside the Locrix, "Just in case we run into another predicament."

Beast Boy sighed, "Oh, man." He returned back within the body of the Locrix. They continued down the long hallways, until they came into the chapel room, where they had last faced Ph'yzzon. They popped off the head plates of the Locrix and hoped out of their disguises.

Instead of being empty, two figures stood in the middle of the room. As the Titans walked towards them, they had realized they were both Blackfire and Starfire.

"Ah, yes, the Titans. How marvelous to see you again! Well, actually, you are no longer welcomed here, and my sister and I will make sure of that," Blackfire said, readying her starbolts.

"Are you ready sister?" Blackfire asked Starfire.

"Yes…" Starfire said, reluctantly readying her starbolts as well.

"With this," Blackfire said, holding up X'hal's tear, "I will destroy you, Titans."

"X'hal's tear!" Robin shouted, surprised, "Give that back to Starfire. It's hers!"

"Finders, keepers," Blackfire said, "And I will keep your destroyed bodies as well, for remembering the day I became Galactic Empress!" She shot a dozen starbolts at the Titans.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted, as they split up, jumping to evade the blasts.

"We can take her," Raven said, readying some of her black magic, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The ground below the flying Blackfire, began to build up, and swallow Starfire's sister. It didn't move for quite some time, until a red explosion happened, revealing a barely scratched Blackfire.

"It's not just I who you will be taking," Blackfire said, snickering. Starfire began to throw starbolts at the Titans, dismally.

"Starfire?" Robin shouted, puzzled and confused.

"I'm sorry…" she said, shooting more.

"Put in more enthusiasm than that, sister," Blackfire said, "Like this! Hah!" She shot multiple blasts at Raven, who was pummeled into the wall by her. She was buried beneath the rock that had collapsed from the wall.

"I'm sorry girl," Cyborg said, readying his two sonic cannons.

"No I am the one who should be sorry," Starfire said, pummeling Cyborg with dozens of starbolts. The ground beneath him finally let out, sending Cyborg falling to the ground beneath. He yelled as he fell farther and farther.

"You'll pay for this, Blackfire," Beast Boy said, morphing into a giant, dog-like beast from Tamaran, with sharp teeth and red eyes.

"Don't make me laugh," Blackfire said, shooting red eye lasers at Beast Boy who was being backed into the wall. He was hit in the head and, before turning back to normal, he was knocked out.

"Now it's time for the sister double defeat!" Blackfire said, "Now sister!" They both shot a beam of starbolt energy along with laser eye beams at Robin, who was backed into the hole Cyborg had fallen into. He didn't even put up a fight.

His last word was a screamed out, "STARFIRE!"

"Aw, he still cares, even after you betrayed him," Blackfire said, sarcastically sympathetic.

"Just be quiet," Starfire said, looking dismal.

"Aw, is little-bitty Starfire annoyed because of your betrayal?" Blackfire said, in a baby-like tone.

"Shut up! I had no choice!" Starfire said as tears began to form under her eyes.

"Yes, sister, you did have a choice," Blackfire said, "But, your too loyal to your friends. My motto is to trust no one!"

"You were going to kill them if I hadn't agreed," Starfire wept.

"True," Blackfire said, "Threats can help you persuade people." She began to smirk, as she flew down to the ground and walked into her throne room.

"Come along, my little pet, there is still much to do," she said. Starfire looked back at her fallen friends one last time, and against her own wishes, she followed her sister. Once in her throne room, Starfire had noticed her jail cell was moved directly into the window.

Blackfire stood at the window, looking at the battle, "We're losing you know. It's a good thing your jail doubles as an escape pod, or we may have to die like everyone in this ship."

"I will not come with you," Starfire said, stubbornly crossing her arms.

"You have no choice," Blackfire said, "You cannot stay, because you and your friends will die if you do."

"I don't care anymore," Starfire said as more tears began to roll down her eyes.

"You're going to die either way, sister," Blackfire said, walking over to her, "It's just your friends will live if you make the right choice."

"But, you will rule the galaxy and we would have lost!" Starfire screamed.

"True, true. But, blood is thinker than water, Starfire," she said, "Try to hide from it, but you cannot escape the truth. I am your sister and that is absolute."

"Starfire…" Starfire said, "That was the first time in a while when you finally called me by my name."

"You see, I do care," Blackfire said, "Now, come with me." Blackfire held out her hand. Starfire, regaining a bit of hope, reached out for her hand and nodded.

Together they approached the jail cell and Starfire entered. Blackfire flew out of the room, and came back in, carrying the knocked out Titans. She promptly threw them into the cell, and entered herself, shutting the iron door.

She tapped the ground with her foot, and a small control panel appeared, along with a large window in the front wall of the box. Blackfire pushed a button, and the cell began to move.

It crashed through the window of the throne room and was off into space, headed for Earth. Blackfire steered the ship, dodging the blasts that seemed to be coming from the battlefield.

It seemed that no one could see them leave or move through the battle.

"Cloaking device," Blackfire said, and Starfire, at once, knew why they weren't able to be seen. They continued a set path through space, until they had finally reached the only planet Starfire was able to call home.

They landed on top of Titans Tower, and Blackfire opened the door, and walked out.

"Com on out," Blackfire said, signaling Starfire to leave the ship, "And bring your friends out too." Soon enough, Starfire emerged, placing the Titans on the ground.

"You wouldn't want them to miss the end of the world, would you?" Blackfire asked, "I thought not. Now, hop onto the top of the jail cell's roof. We must begin the ritual at once!" Starfire began to fly up to the cell's roof, realizing she could not carry all her friends away without being stopped by Blackfire.

Starfire hovered on her back, above the jail's rooftop. Blackfire flew up next to her. The clouds and sky were now turning black and red, while the waves on the lake around Titans Tower began to grow higher and crash harder.

"And now, lets just hope the gods accept you," Blackfire said as her eyes went red without even charging her starbolts.

"Goranda smoogle shmeiler karvas martin X'hal noior!" Blackfire shrieked, wiling her arms around and moving around a bit. Starfire suspected she was doing an odd ritual dance of some sort. She was so involved, she didn't even know that X'hal's tear had dropped from her pocket.

Starfire immediately reached for the stone and smiled. Her eyes went green as she shot a bubbling, glowing green starbolt at her sister, who was hit and fell into the lake.

Starfire ran over to her friends and began to shake them, "Wake up! Wake up! She will return any moment! I need as much help as I could." She finally gave up, as she heard the water move, signaling Blackfire was flying back to the top of the tower.

Starfire had taken the gifts the Titans had received from the Warlords of Okaara. She stood up to face her sister for a final battle.

"How dare you! You should be honored to die for your gods! I suppose I should teach you some respect!" Blackfire screamed, shooting multiple starbolts, which Starfire dodged, flying up towards her sister.

"No, it will be you who will learn your lesson," Starfire said, shooting a laser eye beam at her, knocking her down, but she still maintained enough balance to keep her in the air. She came at Starfire shooting multiple starbolts, which Starfire blocked with her hands.

Starfire screamed as she shot more starbolts, sending Blackfire to the ground. She picked up a nearby pipe and pushed it against Starfire's neck, pinning her up on the side of the prison cell. Starfire gasped for breath.

"It's no use sister, I am your superior!" Blackfire said, and maniacally cackled. Suddenly, Starfire took a starbolt and shoved it into Blackfire's abdomen, releaseing her hold on Starfire.

With her chance, Starfire grabbed a hold of Blackfire's flailing hands and kicked her in the gut. She took her and held her hands, so she wouldn't let go as they fell off of the tower.

They reached the ground, and Starfire let go, letting her sister crash into the rocky shore of the Tower. Starfire dusted her hands, when a red beam came from where Blackfire had fallen. Before either of them could realize it, Blackfire's energy beam had destroyed X'hal's tear, which was held in Starfire's hand.

"No!" Starfire and Blackfire screamed in unison.

"You'll pay for breaking my precious gem!" Blackfire snarled.

"Your gem? It was mine to begin with," Starfire said, "And you are the one who has broken it!" Blackfire shrieked and throw a barrage of multiple starbolts.

Starfire covered her face with her arms, but nothing hit her. She looked around once Blackfire had stopped, to see all the starbolts floating around her.

Blackfire scrunched her hands, and the starbolts came together and exploded on Starfire. Starfire fell to the ground, almost knocked out.

Blackfire approached her sister, laughing. She picked her up and held her under the neck.

"Hurts, doesn't it? It hurts to know you could never defeat me!" Blackfire said, throwing her into the ground once more.

Blackfire kneeled down to look Starfire into the face, "Just do yourself a favor and stay down. My plans are ruined anyway. You'd only be helping yourself."

"No!" Starfire screamed, shooting laser eye beams directly into Blackfire's own eyes. Blackfire screeched in pain as she stood up and fell backwards.

"My eyes! I can't see!" Blackfire screamed. Starfire got up and stood over her sitting sister.

"Please, sister, do me a favor and stay down," Starfire said, hitting her with the most powerful starbolt she could charge. Blackfire was knocked out before she could see what hit her.

Suddenly, Starfire heard a noise, and looked up to see a ship, a ship that Starfire had only seen once before. It was long and only colored silver, black, and red. It landed right next to Starfire and her knocked out sister.

Two creatures came out, that Starfire recognized as the two red-armored Centauri police.

"Thank you, Starfire," one of the policemen said, "For capturing Blackfire for us once more." The other one took the unconscious Blackfire and threw her into the ship.

"Your welcome," Starfire said, smiling, even though her body was aching all over. The two policemen entered the ship, and Starfire waved as they departed.

"Ugh," Starfire said as she flew up to the top of the Tower. She looked at her friends who were still knocked out and picked them up. She began to walk, tumbling almost to the door.

Once she had actually reached it, he body gave in, and she passed out in front of it.

-----

When Starfire awoke, she was in a small hospital room with four other beds, where the other Titans were laying on, awake. Sunfire and Val-Yor were sitting at both sides of her bed. Galfore was standing by the door, and after realizing Starfire was awake, he ran over and hugged her.

"Koriand'r!" he cried.

"Galfore! Oh, have I missed you," Starfire said, breaking the embrace, "What will you do now? Tamaran has been destroyed!"

"Oh, don't you worry. Val-Yor was gracious enough to let the Tamaraneans stay at Vernathia, at least, until Sunfire and I find another planet to call Tamaran," Galfore said in an unworried tone.

"Wow, you had quite the battle huh, sis?" Sunfire said, "But ultimately, Blackfire is in jail, and that's where I will hope she stays for a long time…"

"Oh," Starfire said, finally noticing something, "But, where is Ph'yzzon?"

The others looked puzzled, and Val-Yor said, "Well, he was working with Blackfire from the beginning, so we fought him, and Raven… And, Raven… Well, Raven… Um…"

"I turned him into a book," Raven said, calmly.

Starfire looked a little puzzled but simply said, "Oh."

"Yeah, it seems he's the reason why this had all begun," Sunfire said, "Well, anyway, I am better, thanks to Val-Yor here, and I wanted to ask you something."

Starfire signaled him to keep going, "So…"

"I wanted to ask you to come with Galfore and I to look for a new Tamaran," Sunfire said.

"Oh," Starfire said, looking dismal, "Well, as much as I'd love to do that, I have a new family. Ours is pretty defective, so all I have is you and Galfore. But that's not enough. I need to stay with the people who need me. The people I need. I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine, really. I hope our paths will cross once again, my sister. Come Galfore we have much to do," Sunfire got up and Galfore nodded, and the both of them left.

"You did a good thing back there, stopping Blackfire, even if you may have held back a little bit, because she is your sister," Val-Yor said. Starfire nodded.

"Well, that is what makes you and your sister two completely different people. You have power, but you hold it back, but more importantly you have a golden heart," Val-Yor said, pointing to Starfire's chest, "And that is why you won."

"I believe I should go and leave you time with your team," Val-Yor said, getting up and leaving the room. Starfire sat up to look at their team.

"Sorry I had to beat you guys up," Starfire said.

"It's fine," Robin said.

"But why'd you do it!" Beast Boy screamed, holding an icepack on his head.

"Because I was going to be sacrificed by Blackfire, and you would've been too, if I hadn't agreed to her," Starfire said.

"Then you did good, Starfire, you did good," Robin said. Starfire laid down on the bed again to sleep for the night, looking forward to the bright day she would spend with her friends when she awoke in the Tower.


End file.
